Light Among Shadows
by The Immortal Priestess
Summary: She had always had nightmares, never knowing they were memories of a past life. Now Veryn stumbles across something that changes her life and forces her to flee. Can she help Eragon in his quest or will the darkness of her past destroy her first?
1. Prologue: Past Lives

**Author's Note**: This story was born from reading Brisingr while my dad fights a deadly cancer that has a _**low**_ survival rate. Between reading that book and watching how bravely my dad is fighting has inspired me in numerous ways. **This story is a tribute to him and his battle. (So have a heart, don't flame it.) **The prologue may be a bit confusing at first, but hold on for it makes sense towards the end!

Prologue: Past Lives

In Alagaesia, before the Fall, many races lived in a fragile harmony, and more so then you would think. There were the humans, elves, dragons, dwarves, Urgals and the Kulls but they were the most well known. Others existed in secret. The Fae were one of them, for they chose to dwell in the wild parts of the world away from the others. They were hard to see, as they were a part of nature and forces of magic contained into a form but if one looked hard enough they could see the strange eyes peering back at them. The magic Fae held were similar to that of the dragons and a few became bonded, thus joining the Riders.

Aine, kin to the Seelie King himself, had come to live with the Riders with her brother, Lune, when he had bonded with Bion, a green dragon. There, she had met her fate and unknowingly sent Alagaesia into a downward spiral. Like many of the younger Riders, Galbatorix had a love of adventure and discovery that rivaled many of her kind, Aine had been drawn in. He charmed her like no other had while she calmed his wild dreams if only for a moment. Aylin was a testament to their relationship and the joy of their world.

Happiness could not last though, for soon Aine was called back to her court and king. Forced to go, she left her young daughter in the care of her father and uncle. Few saw the warning signs, the slow madness that was beginning to overtake Galbatorix as he began to obsess over his dragon and daughter. Thus came the fateful day, while he was seeking adventure that his dragon was killed. Upon return, the council denied him the request for a new dragon.

Promising little Aylin he would return for her as this was the best place for her at the moment, he stole a hatchling and fled with an apprentice, Morzan. Time passed slowly for the girl but her loneliness ended when Lorin, a silver dragoness, hatched for her. Immediately, her uncle Lune took over her schooling.

"_Our bonds with our dragons are slightly different, as we are different from humans and elves." Aylin raised an eyebrow as she gazed at her uncle, who stood at the window watching the sunset. _

"_How so?" She asked. _

"_Our souls are eternal and a part of nature. We are constantly reborn, all depending on when the earth decides she needs more caretakers. Our magic is also closer to a dragon's, thus making spells much easier to handle." Lune looked over to where Bion was teaching Lorin. "So a Fae never truly dies and will never drag their dragon with them into the Void." Aylin rubbed at her temple, confused._

"_So even if we are run through we won't die?"_

_Lune laughed. "No, a Fae will still die and so would you, being only half. What I am saying is we can be reincarnated, the same soul in a new body. The same would happen to the dragon the Fae bonded with. Understood?" Aylin nodded. "Though there is a way to lock the dragon into a sleep, to await the return of their Rider. It requires Fae magic though and the dragon must have either a desire to wait or be very young."_

Lessons like that continued, along with sword training. Lune soon discovered his niece was horrible with large blades as they threw her off balance, so he had no choice but to find her lighter weapons. A pair of sais were made for her, and he found her a few throwing knives to add to that. Before he could move on to teach her archery as an added defense, it happened.

The Fall.

Galbatorix had struck quickly, the Riders were in chaos and Lune had searched madly for his niece. He found her, held hostage by a group of desperate young Riders in one of the keeps. They had thought that Galbatorix and his Forsworn would spare them if they didn't harm his precious daughter.

Wrong.

Enraged that they would threaten Aylin, the traitors had attacked. In the confusion, Aylin had been thrown off the tower and since her dragon was too small to catch her, she plummeted to her death. And Lune had seen it all and done the only thing he could do, which was to place Lorin into the sleep to hopefully await Aylin's rebirth.

The half-Fae's death had been the final breaking point for Galbatorix and while her family mourned, Lune watched (while holding back tears) the madness take firm hold of his sister's love.

_Lune watched with passive eyes as Galbatorix clutched the broken form of his child, sobbing into her pale locks and disregarding the blank eyes that stared into space. A few feet away Lorin rested, curled into a ball inside a crystal sphere where Lune had placed her. Only Aylin's reincarnation could break it._

_Morzan stood beside his lord, unsure of what to do as he watched with a neutral expression. He and the others awaited orders, which they soon got._

"_Kill them."_

_Lune hid his horror at the whispered order, hoping he had heard wrong. He had not._

"_Kill them all! Make them pay! Show them the true meaning of hell!" Galbatorix shouted, still cradling the corpse to his body. "Let them see what they have done! Lune!"_

_That was all that was needed, Morzan and the Forsworn turned and went to their dragons. Only when they were gone did Lune approach, caution in his every step as he was not a Forsworn and not certain of what Galbatorix would do. The pure insanity in the man's eye nearly made him shudder._

"_Take care of Aylin." Lune resisted the urge to question if he had heard right. Galbatorix handed the girl over, acting like she was merely asleep instead of deceased. Then he was gone to wreak havoc across Alagaesia._

_Lune didn't waste time to question why he was being spared other then he now held Aylin. He moved fast, gathering the sphere that contained Lorin and climbing into the saddle Bion wore. "To the Spine." He ordered._

Hidden in the Spine was a network of caves that only the Fae knew of, as they had been made by them for dwelling. They were abandoned now, as many Fae had retreated across the Hadarac Desert and into the wild beyond. No one came here, the left over Fae magic that clung to the land was too much for most people and caused many a strange thing to happen. It was a perfect place to bury his niece and hide Lorin for now.

Aylin's body had been encased in magic crystal to preserve her for the rest of time, for Lune knew that her reincarnation would need to see what the incarnation before had looked like. He placed Lorin, safe inside her sleep and sphere, across from Aylin and rested the two sais she had carried with her on either side. He sealed the tomb and prayed that Aylin would find peace in her next form.

Now he had to join his fellow Fae across the Hadarac. The bloodshed continued but Lune pressed on and managed to escape Galbatorix and his Forsworn. So many people had died and more would continue still. It broke the Rider's heart that more innocent children like Aylin would die until someone took a stand.

_For now though, he had to tell his sister that her child was dead and her love a cruel tyrant._

**Another Author's Note: **I know Fae and elves are usually considered to be one and the same, but let's face that it had been left open for anyone to take it either way. Besides, elves are too perfect in this series, gotta throw something in there to even the odds a bit. This is just what my mind came up with while reading Brisingr and the Faerie Bible at the same time while my dad fights cancer. Odd, I know. **PLEASE BE GENTLE WITH YOUR REVIEWS, I AM WRITING THIS TO HELP ME COPE WITH THE LOSS OF MY BABY NIECE **(there was a note explaining this in my other story) **AND MY DAD'S CANCER!!!! **Wouldn't you want people to be nice to you too? I don't mind being informed that I may have misspelled something, since I do type pretty fast and do miss a few typos here and there. My spell check sucks! Give this story a chance (and a few chapters…) before anybody goes flamer on me.


	2. Nightmares or Memories?

_**Author's Note:**__ I don't own anything except the idea of Fae in this story and the original characters! Anyway, let's introduce you to Veryn, shall we?_

_Chapter One: Nightmares or Memories?_

A silent scream tore from her lips as she sat upright in her bed, gasping for air. _Those dreams… Those dreams again… _Veryn thought as she looked around her simple room. The sun was just beginning to rise so she decided that it was best to get up.

She ran a brush a few times through her light brown hair, tying it back into a ponytail and pulled on a simple blue dress before heading downstairs for some breakfast…which consisted of an apple and a small cup of water. Humming, she began to check her aunt's supplies, making sure the healer had plenty of the required herbs. _I'll have to pick more mint… _She thought. _Then I can write a letter to mum and papa to tell them how my work with auntie is doing…_ It hurt having to be away from them at only fifteen, but she wanted to be a healer like her aunt.

That was how she found herself in a small village nestled in the Spine several miles away from Belatona instead of in Uru'baen with them. Her father was a scholar and a pretty good one at that, in fact he worked for the king but that was something none of them were proud of. They just never stated that fact out loud. She was happy here, the buildings were simple unlike in the capitol. Veryn knew it was silly, but she was deathly afraid of heights and had always been for as far back as she could recall. She remembered one day when she was about seven when her father had taken her into one of the towers of the palace and out onto one of the balconies. She had taken one good look around and promptly fainted in fright. It had caused quite a scene. Grinning, she stood and turned.

Upon which she let out a startled shriek as her aunt Loraine was now face to face with her. "What are you doing up so early? I know you went to bed late last night." Loraine asked.

"Woke up and couldn't go back to sleep." Veryn stated quickly. Her aunt knew about the nightmares, but not the severity of them or how often she had suffered through them. A warm hand seized a hold of her chin.

"Your eyes are bloodshot. You aren't getting enough sleep, people are noticing the bags under your eyes." Loraine smiled. "Though it's hard not to notice your eyes." Veryn nodded solemnly. Her eyes were the only thing about her that was unique, as her right eye was a deep blue while her left a pale grey. Otherwise, she was rather plain. Sure, she had a nice figure and healthy skin with an average hair color. The one thing that did annoy her was her height, she was several inches shorter then she should have been for her age. _It's not fair… _She mentally whined as her aunt, who stood a good head taller then her led her into the kitchen where she began to make a proper breakfast. Veryn knew there was no escape now.

Her aunt was rather thin but not overly so, with dark brown curls that hung to her shoulders and kind blue eyes. She was a loving woman, taking care of Veryn like she was her own but took her education very seriously. In other worlds, she was a very strict teacher.

Veryn was aware of her aunt's gaze while they ate, knowing the older woman wanted more of an explanation out of the girl for her current condition. For as long as she could remember, she had always had the dreams (and that strange phobia) but recently they had been becoming more frequent and horrifying. So many faces she felt she should know, but the names evaded her as did the people once she awoke.

Finished, Veryn got up and grabbed a cloth pouch. "I am going to pick more herbs. You are running out of some." Loraine nodded as she started to set up her work station so she could make a remedy for a sick girl across the village from them. With that she set out of the small house and through the town. She waved at some of the friendly villagers and smiled at the less then friendly ones. Reaching the edge of town, she turned down a deer trail into the woods that led to the Spine.

As a child, she had always enjoyed exploring and did so even to this day. Unlike many of the villagers, she wasn't afraid to come into the Spine. Nothing bad ever happened to her while she was there and it offered so much entertainment that she couldn't stay away. Something pulled her there and she didn't mind, just like crawling around on the forest floor looking at the various plants didn't bother her. Veryn knew this place well and in no time had all but one of the herbs required.

"Figures." She grumbled, pushing a few locks of hair that had freed themselves from her ponytail out of her face. Veryn wandered around, looking closely at the plants. "There!" She cried happily when she saw her prize and rushed forward…

…To fall straight through the ground and into the cave below. Yelping, Veryn landed in an ungraceful heap and whimpered. "That hurt…" She whispered as she sat up and looked around. It seemed she was in a tunnel of some sort and she felt a surge of fear. She could be trapped down here and no one would ever find her!

Shaking off the negative thoughts, Veryn got to her feet and looked down both ways of the passage. She could make out a faint light to her right. _Light equals exit! _She walked down the tunnel, trying to resist the urge to sneeze as she went. _This place has been empty for a long time… _She thought sadly, looking at the walls that had been so carefully carved.

Her heart sank as she entered the dimly lit room at the end of the tunnel. Looking around, she could make out all sorts of crystals and other odds shapes filling the room. She stepped cautiously inside and was forced to bite back a scream as a series of lights came on, all from strange orbs attached to the ceiling. Veryn looked around in amazement then realized something as she saw what rested in the middle of the space before her.

She was in a tomb.

Her skin began to tingle and she felt as if her blood had turned to ice water. A tug at the center of her chest made her go the large crystal in the middle of the room even though she had no desire to intrude any farther. A scream bubbled up and out of her throat as she looked into the diamond casket of a young child.

_A woman was brushing her hair, humming a soft tune as a man sat across the room cleaning his brightly colored sword._

Veryn stumbled backwards, clutching her head.

_Now outside, she and the man ran about. She giggled and squealed in happiness when he caught up to her and swung her up into the air. A dragon watched from its perch, its bronze scales glittering in the sunlight._

She fell to the ground and gasped for air. Her lungs felt like they were being squeezed while her heart hammered away in her chest.

_She watched from beside the man as the woman tried to hide her tears as she got ready to leave. Confusion filled her as the woman bent down and kissed her on the forehead and whispered a goodbye. The man was acting strong, but when she looked up into his eyes she could see the pain and sadness within them._

The room was spinning now as she laid down by the casket, trying to ease the pain that was overwhelming her mind and body.

_She watched as the man and bronze dragon flew away, the former waving at her before they were too far gone to see. Another man stood by her with a giant green dragon, smiling softly as he offered her his hand. She took it and he led them inside to a pile of scrolls where he opened one and said something in a strange language._

Shadows danced on the walls and closed in on her, looking at her with wild eyes. Veryn was convinced she was loosing her mind. There was no way shadows did that, unless it was magic.

_The man with the green dragon looked sad as he pulled her aside. He spoke softly, telling her that her father was missing and that the others were out looking for him, but they held no hope. He hugged her as she cried._

"Stop…" Veryn begged, tears streaming down her face.

_He was back! She ran to the man, who she knew had seen better days. But there was no bronze dragon with him…_

"Please stop…"

_The man wasn't the same, her father wasn't the same. He was jumpy and she sometimes found him crying. The bronze dragon was not here to comfort him or to tell her how to do so. He left to talk to the council, leaving her in the care of the green dragon and its Rider._

"What do you want?!" She screamed at the overwhelming darkness that caressed her body.

_She had never seen him so angry before. The green dragon wrapped her protectively in its wings but she could still peek out as the Rider tried to calm her father._

Veryn broke into a cold sweat as her mind was continually assaulted.

_The men around her were scary. They talked and shouted amongst themselves in fear as they held her in a painful grip. She was scared! She wanted her father! He had promised to protect her always! Where was he?! The man with the green dragon arrived, yelling something to her captors but they ignored him and went out onto the walls of the keep. There was her father! He was here to save her and he brought friends! A fight broke out, she clutched a silver hatchling to her chest as she screamed before one of the bad men grabbed her and held her off the wall. Her father was trying to reach her, he was yelling but the bad man didn't listen. He let her go. She was falling!_

_Falling._

_Falling…_

_FALLING!!! _

_Darkness….. _

Veryn gasped for breath as she laid on the cold floor in the sudden quiet that rang in her ears. She had no idea what had just happened but her mind was digesting that information.

Right now all she knew was that whatever that vision was had taken place either before or during the Fall since there hadn't been dragons or Riders besides the king for a while now.

She sat up despite her aching muscles. _It was strange. _She thought. _It was like I was viewing someone's life through their eyes…_ Her mind wrapped around that and gave her a suggestion that nearly put her on the ground again.

Not a vision. Memories.

Looking back at the diamond casket, she bit her lower lip. Were those the memories of the little girl buried here? Getting to her feet she gazed down sadly at what was the evidence of a young life cut tragically short. Something was nagging her at the back of her mind, but she ignored it as she looked around the room again. Across from the casket was a pedestal upon which rested another crystal with something in it and two weapons on either side.

Against her better judgment, Veryn crossed the space separating them and looked at the sphere. She resisted the growing urge to faint as she saw the silver dragon hatchling from the memory/vision earlier. _That confirms that it was memories of this girl. She must have been an apprentice dragon rider at the time of the Fall and this is her dragon. _Veryn thought as she reached forward to gently run her fingers along the side of the sphere where the hatchling's back was. An urge to cry overcame her and she bent forward, hugging the sphere as tears ran down her cheeks for the second time that day.

That is, until the sphere was suddenly gone. Gasping, Veryn looked down at the silver dragon hatchling curled in her arms. It blinked its dark eyes then yawned, stretching its leathery wings that were several shades darker then the rest of its body to the point it was like the night sky. Then they made eye contact.

_Aylin._

She yelped as a pain ran up her left arm, the one that was doing the most cradling and fell backwards. The dragon squeaked in alarm but didn't move from its position in her arms. Veryn heard what sounded like glass breaking and then she felt open, so open and exposed that she pulled her legs up to her front with just enough room for the dragon. She pulled the hatchling closer and looked around the room like a frightened child, waiting for anything to jump out and attack.

_You found me._

Veryn looked around in alarm then realized that it had been inside her head, just like the chuckle that was now ringing there.

_I've waited for you but by the way you are acting, you don't really remember do you? Do you remember me at all?_

The voice was sad, and definitely feminine. Veryn gazed at the hatchling for some time as she wracked her mind for anything. Just as she was about to give up, a name sprung up from the dark recesses of her mind.

_Lorin? _A thrill of pure happiness passed from the dragon into her and Veryn couldn't resist the giggle that came with it.

_You do remember me! What are you called now? How old are you? Where are we exactly? Does your father know we are here? What-_

Veryn laughed. _Wow! Slow down! My name is Veryn and I'm 15. We are in some kind of tomb in the Spine and of course my father knows I am here!_

Lorin blinked at her. _Not your father in this life, but your past father!_

_My past father?_ She asked, confused.

_So you only remember bits and pieces then? Tell me what you know._

So for the next hour, Veryn recited what she knew about what happened after the Fall until now. She could feel Lorin's horror.

_Perhaps we should not find your past father then… _Veryn was confused as the dragoness spoke. _No, not at all. Are there no other Riders? None at all?_

_None besides the king as far as I know. Why? _Lorin's concern was making her jumpy now.

_If all the other Riders are gone, the 'king' will want to capture us! Do you want to be a slave?_

"Of course not!" Veryn nearly shouted, indignant. Nobody actually wanted to be a slave. Except maybe some weird person with a fetish, but that was beside the point! It was setting in now, her mind piecing the puzzle together. Looking at the silver of the gedwey ignasia, she knew she was a dragon rider and there was no turning back. What unnerved her was how easily she and Lorin had fallen into their conversation and companionship. _So that means that I had a past life as the Rider of Lorin so that also means…_ Veryn thought as she turned to the diamond casket in horror. _…that means that was… me…?_ Lorin fixed her with a piercing gaze.

_That was you before, yes. That was you when you were Aylin but you are Veryn now so don't dwell on it. All that matters is that we are together again._

Somehow that didn't comfort her as much as she hoped it would.

(A few months later…)

_I'm haunted. _Veryn finally decided one day. _My lack of knowing my past, or rather, the lack of knowing about my past life is going to drive me insane!!! _She was currently checking her medical kit she carried around. It wasn't much, just a black leather case that could be secured to her belt with a series of loops and pockets inside for herbs, bottles of medicine and other requirements.

What was also driving her mad was the whispered rumor that there might be another Rider out there. A free Rider.

Loraine entered the room, looking worried. Just yesterday, Veryn had revealed to her what had happened. Her aunt despised the king and his empire, so she had told Veryn she was sending her to some friends of hers in Surda. She was to take Lorin and flee before they were discovered. The cover story for her parents were already arranged as well, there was a talented healer in Surda who wanted to train her.

"I have the money you will need but there's a problem." Veryn raised an eyebrow. "You'll have to get a boat from Teirm, the king has placed up a strict border search. I think they are looking for that other Rider so you better keep your head low which shouldn't be hard. The guards are looking for a boy, not a girl."

"Just my luck! Teirm is farther then Surda is from here!" Veryn nearly shouted and sat on her bed. "Will I be traveling with a caravan?"

"Yes, just tell Lorin to remain out of sight and you should be fine. Keep the gloves I gave you on, just in case that ink I gave you to cover the mark comes off." Loraine instructed as she handed over the money which Veryn tucked inside the tunic of her traveling clothes.

It was a simple outfit, consisting of a black tunic, leather leggings and boots. She would also have a cloak to help cover her more, in case she had to flee fast and remain in the wilderness. Her pack was ready and she secured the two sais she had acquired from the tomb of her past self to her thighs. It was another confirmation. Never in her life had Veryn wielded a weapon, and yet she could use the sais with a deadly accuracy. Lorin had told her that as Aylin, she had been quite talented with them and it was no surprise that it had continued into this life. It was just another memory of the soul.

Pulling on the cloak, she turned and saw her aunt crying. "I'll be careful, I promise. I'll see you and mum and papa again!" Veryn said as she hugged Loraine.

"I know you will since I am holding you to that promise." The two embraced for several more minutes before they descended the stairs and out onto the road. A simple brown mare was waiting there, along with a few traveling merchants she would be making part of the journey with.

_Are you ready? _Lorin asked. She was hidden several miles away and would fly high above the group so she would only look like a bird to anyone who might look up. She would break away every once and a while to hunt so the travelers didn't think a bird was stalking them.

_As ready as I'll ever be. _Swinging up into the saddle, Veryn gave her home one last look-over before smiling at her aunt and urging her horse forward to follow the now moving merchant carts. _Teirm, here we come!_

**Next chapter: Teirm has a dragon problem…**

**Another author's note: DON'T MARY-SUE ME YET, IT'S ONLY THE SECOND CHAPTER! GIVE ME TIME TO SHOW MORE OF HER PERSONALITY!!! **Thanks to all the nice people who reviewed, it means the world. I skipped a bit of time simply for the fact that that part in time didn't have anything really important to the story other then Lorin grew bigger and Veryn being unsuccessful in trying to stir her memories. See ya in the next chapter!!!


	3. Teirm, Dragons and Riders oh my!

**Author's Note**: Sorry this was a bit late, I had work and my dad had chemo so… I am also going off my memory of the book Eragon, since I can't find it and the movie is barely accurate. Please forgive any minor mistakes you may find.

_Chapter Two: Teirm, Dragons and Riders oh my!_

_It's about damn time we got here! _Veryn thought as she rode through the gates of Teirm and looked around the city. _Boy are these people paranoid to have built it like this though…_

_Never hurts to be prepared. _Lorin provided in the city's defense though she was camped out in the woods, viewing it through Veryn's quickly forming memories. Said girl nearly snorted as she hopped off the horse.

Inquiring at the docks had been a nightmare as well, for she found out many ships were going missing. Especially ones going to Surda. _Well, this whole thing keeps getting better and better!_

_It seems odd, all those ships disappearing. There is more to it then what people are saying. I'd say poke around a bit, but since we do not wish to attract attention I suggest just finding an inn. You can find a ship tomorrow. _Lorin said and Veryn could feel the dragon's excitement at the chance of a mystery but she shrugged it off, Lorin was always excited when it came to puzzles. Wandering around, Veryn began noting any inns that might be comfortable enough to stay in for an extended time in case she couldn't find a ship.

"Veryn?" She spun at the mention of her name and gasped, she hadn't seen Helen in years! At least not since that one gathering her father had brought her to when she was still a young child barely ten years old.

"Helen! It's good to see you!" Veryn went over to the woman and they embraced.

"I thought it was you! My, the only thing that has changed about you is that you've gotten taller and put off that baby fat!" Helen said as she smiled. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, I'm looking to hop a ship to Surda to get some more training as a healer. Couldn't find one today though so I am scouting out inns."

"Then you must stay with Jeod and I! I insist! We already have two guests and one more cannot hurt." Helen took a hold of her arm and led her down the road. "Besides, they are a strange bunch and I would love to have a friendly face around so I don't feel so outnumbered."

_It's better then paying for an inn! _Veryn thought as she followed along.

_Just be careful, don't reveal too much to them. I know you trust them but it is easier to keep a secret between two people. _Lorin added, and Veryn could almost hear the sniff that accompanied it in her mind.

_Oh come on! It's only Jeod and Helen! I've known them for years, what could possibly go wrong?_

It was a nice house, she gave them that as she followed the cheerful woman into the house. "Jeod! You will never believe who I ran into on the street!" Helen pointed out a room down the hall and gave her a little push.

"Who?" Came the reply as Veryn headed down the hall, just as she was about to step into the room someone came out and they crashed dead into each other.

"Sorry!" Whoever she had ran into was male, she could tell that much as strong arms reached out to stop her from falling backwards. _Lord, is he made of rock? _She thought vaguely as she was set back on her feet. She looked the boy over, deciding he was about her age if maybe a bit older. He had dark hair and eyes with a muscular build, with a generally friendly look about him._ At least he's attractive, that makes me forgive him for nearly knocking me over._

"It's alright, no damage done!" Veryn said, holding her gloved hands up to wave his concern off. He stepped out of her way and she entered the room to grin at Jeod.

"Veryn! You were the last person I expected to walk through that door! No wonder Helen sounded so happy." He got up and hugged her before pulling her over into one of the chairs. "What brings you to Teirm?" Settling into the chair, she placed her bag by her feet then looked up at her old friend and grinned.

"I'm looking to find a ship to Surda so I can continue my training as a healer. I would have gone by land, but the king has tightened up the border security. You practically have to be a saint and rich in order to get through." Veryn sighed. "I was looking for an inn when Helen found me and offered to let me stay until I can find a boat that isn't pulling a vanishing act or actually daring to go in the first place."

"The king has tightened border security?" Jeod asked and Veryn didn't fail to notice the room's other two occupants were interested as well.

"That's right. The border and several miles into the empire are covered in soldiers, several cities and villages are being forced to house them. I'm just glad Ravencrest is so small and tucked into the foothills of the Spine, no soldiers to put up with. Guess the king didn't want to loose another group, right Jeod?"

Jeod nodded and then looked at the other two males. "Before I forget my manners, Veryn these are two friends of mine. Neal and his nephew Evan."

Veryn got up and went over, first shaking the older Neal's hand then crossing the room to the boy that nearly knocked her over. "Pleased to meet you." Just as she shook his also gloved hand, she felt a powerful tingling go up her arm. By the slightly confused look on his face, he had felt it too. For a second, the two observed each other before Jeod managed to break whatever connection they felt. _Like…like a kindred spirit…_

"So you say you are studying to be a healer?" Jeod asked, not noticing what had passed between the two youths.

"That's right. My father wanted me to follow in his footsteps but I wanted to do something different." Veryn smiled softly. "I decided to be a healer when I fell off a horse a few years ago when I was visiting my father, I nearly died. The healer that took care of me was very talented and kind, working because he wanted too instead of self gain despite being hired by the king. So after I made a full recovery I told them I wanted to learn medicine, which is when I moved to Ravencrest to live with my aunt who was an excellent healer herself."

"An excellent reason." Neal said, nodding his head in a weird way and Veryn almost thought he was faking it, but shrugged that off. Who was she to judge?

"So you lived by the Spine?" The boy, Evan, asked.

"Lived by it? I've spent the last few years growing up in it! It's a beautiful place with all sorts of plants that are perfect for medicines and balms. My village likes to believe that the Fae still live there and that's why it's so strange, the villagers think that the Spine is filled with their magic." A strange light came on in Neal's eyes, like she had said something that highly interested him.

Just then Helen poked her head into the room. "Veryn? I've prepared a room for you. Come along."

Smiling at the three men, she got to her feet and followed her hostess out of the room and up the stairs.

(An hour later…)

Once again, Veryn found herself wandering around the streets of Teirm. This time, in boredom. Helen was making dinner while Jeod and Neal talked, so she and Evan had been kicked out of the house for a while. They had both gone their separate ways after giving each other a look that had said 'stupid adults'. In a way, they had come to an understanding.

She blinked when she watched Evan quickly leave a shop that was overrun with plants. _What's wrong with him? _She thought.

_Don't. If he found something to unsettle him that much then what makes you think you will fare any better? _Lorin asked. _I don't want you traumatized. _

_But you and I know that men are big babies, it can't be that bad. _She sensed Lorin's annoyance.

_You are worse then a hatchling! Sticking your nose in places it doesn't belong! IF you are up to it tomorrow, come out to where I am. There is something odd going on, signs I should not be finding._

_Signs of what? _Now she was worried.

_Signs of a dragon being here, signs I did not make._

Veryn felt her breath catch, no wonder the silver dragon was worried about her. They could be in more danger then they knew, all she could hope for that it wasn't the king's dragon or that one of his two eggs had hatched.

Shrugging that off for now, Veryn entered the shop to see a woman and a cat look up at her. Nervously she smiled as she looked through the plants and the other things in the store, picking out some herbs and extracts she could use in her remedies. Walking up to the counter, she pulled out the purse of money that her aunt had given her. She had added to it by doctoring the merchants she had traveled with, so she pulled out some of those funds.

The cat purred and rubbed against her arm, to which she smiled and scratched behind his ears.

_It has been so long since I have seen one of your kind._

It took all of her willpower not to jump as she stared down at the cat. _What do you mean my kind?_ She asked.

_You will see in time. Trust those of the blue, they are your closest allies. Be wary of the red, for they have two paths. Avoid the black, for they will corrupt your mind. You have a choice, one you must make wisely for more is at stake then you know. When the time comes and you stand completely alone go to the heart of the desert and speak your names. There you will find your answer. _He would say no more.

"Another in the same day? Solembum, we must be witnessing history in the making! Here, I'll read your fortune." Clearly the woman wouldn't take no for an answer as she produced a bag from underneath the counter. Veryn watched in curiosity as she dumped the contents on the counter, revealing bones. The woman raised her eye brow and hummed an odd tune.

"What a mess, you have a very twisted and unsure fate my dear. I'll read what I can. You have an unnatural long life ahead of you, possibly eternity. Here it says you are of noble birth and will be reunited with family you did not know before. Now this is where it gets confusing. You have two paths you can take, one that is most difficult but leads to light and the other leads to eternal darkness possibly death. My, you will also be loved by two very important men who both hold the fate of Alagaesia in their hands." The woman gave her a very serious and slightly distrusting look. "The bones also state that you are not entirely human so I begin to wonder if I should trust you." Her eyes softened at Veryn's pale face. "But I will. You suffer and will continue to do so even more then you are now because of something in your past. It tells me you are an old soul, one who has seen another life before the one you lead now. Beware digging up too much of its memories, for they can either destroy you or be used against you. Though, should you find the right approach then they can make you all the more powerful. You must accept yourself or it will be used against you." She sighed. "And that is all I can read."

Veryn shivered. _Not entirely human? Was she perhaps sensing my connection with_… She shook her head and looked at the now smiling woman.

"You have an interesting fate. I am Angela, would you tell me your name so I should know it if we meet again?"

"Veryn." She whispered as she pushed forward what she was buying, quickly paying for it. "Have a nice day."

"Till we meet again."

Once outside, Veryn finally breathed. _Lorin? _

_What is it? You seem distressed._

_What do you make of this? _Knowing her dragon's love of puzzles and riddles, Veryn showed her the memories she had just acquired. She could feel Lorin's thoughtfulness as she thought over what was said in the memories. After a few moments of deliberating on what was said in the memories she could tell Lorin was beginning to choose her words carefully.

_There are many things I could make of that but I suggest we sit and think on it for a bit, it may make little sense now but it could in the future. _

_What do you think now? _Veryn asked as she slowly walked back to Jeod's house.

Lorin took a moment to answer. _The prophecy in itself makes sense considering your past life. Those are things that can happen in the future and you must look out for but don't be too worried, fortune telling is rarely accurate simply because one makes their own fate. On the other hand, that werecat's -yes it was a werecat so don't interupt me- advice is what bothers me. I think be may be speaking of the Riders but I cannot be certain unless I find out the colors of the eggs and that free Rider's dragon._

Nodding, Veryn returned to her room and only resurfaced for dinner that night before retiring for the night.

The next day she decided to investigate the woods around where Lorin was hiding to see if there was anything that might be of use before visiting the dragon. She smiled at the guards who seemed to appreciate the gesture and continued into the trees.

_Did you sleep well? _Lorin inquired, knowing all too well the nightmares her rider suffered from.

_Pretty well actually, but I have you to thank for that. Thanks for waking me before they get bad. _Veryn replied as she bent to cut off a stem from the undergrowth, recognizing it as one of the ingredients for a balm to sooth burns.

Something snapped to her right and she instantly tensed, her hand going for one of the sais hidden beneath her cloak. _Something's here._

Lorin growled. _And it's not friendly, I'm on my way!_

_No! Should you been seen we will be in massive trouble! If I look like I'm about to be defeated, then you jump in. _Veryn stood and pretended she hadn't noticed the noise. Placing the stem in her bag, she went a few steps while keeping her right hand on her one sai.

_Fine, but I do not like it. Careful, they are approaching now._

Veryn turned to face the group of men who had entered the clearing. All of them were big and ugly, with various scars and dirty clothing. She knew they were thieves, she didn't need to see their weapons and the sick smiles on their faces to know that.

"What do we have here?" The biggest one, evidently the leader, said as he came forward. "A pretty little girl lost in the woods! Let's say we help her." A series of snickers and quiet laughter passed through the group. Veryn counted seven and nearly bit her lip. Perhaps she could take on three, but seven? She was reconsidering telling Lorin to stay back when an arrow landed before the leader halting his advance.

"We don't need your help." Evan came to stand beside her and she had never felt such relief in her life, now the odds were a bit more in her favor.

"Who are you?" The leader demanded.

"A friend."

"Alright, change of plan boys. You two, hand over any money or valuables you have or we kill you."

Veryn grimaced as she slowly lowered her left hand to the other sai. Now she was completely ready to draw both and she saw Evan ready to launch another arrow.

"How about no."

All hell broke loose as the band of men charged, Veryn quickly drew her sais and stabbed one man in the shoulder after catching him by surprise. Jumping backwards, she dodged the swings of the other two that had come after her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Evan disarm one of the men and steal his sword before going after the others. She spun and caught another with a swing across his chest and stomach before ducking under the blade of the third and thrusting her sai into his stomach. Evan had handled three others so now it was six down and one to go.

Unless he had backup hidden in the trees.

Something slammed into her back making her stumble forward but she rolled to see her attacker baring down on her with a large war hammer of all things!

_LORIN!!!_

(With Eragon/Evan) (AN: Because we all know who he really is.)

He nearly growled as he took out yet another of the thieves, wondering where they were all coming from.

_Eragon! Do you need help? _Saphira asked, he could feel her nearby and ready to jump into the fray should he need her.

_No, stay hidden for now!_

Eragon ducked a swipe at his head and cut the man's legs out from beneath him before spinning around and cutting into another's side.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Veryn fall and nearly cursed, turning to aid her when the leader finally decided to get involved. A punch to his mouth sent him stumbling backwards and causing the sword to be knocked out his hand. Opening his eyes, he saw the leader ready to cut his head off.

_Saphira!_

That was all the blue dragon needed before she dove into the clearing and tore the leader apart with her teeth. Eragon stumbled forward and hugged her around her neck, mumbling his thanks before he remembered something. He spun to try and explain to Veryn while making sure she was okay only to get the shock of his life.

(Back with Veryn)

Lorin launched into the fight the second Veryn had called her, knocking the thief into the tree succeeding in breaking his neck. She stood protectively over her rider as Veryn shakily got to her feet, placing one hand upon the silver scales.

_Thank you…_

Veryn admitted she had never been so frightened in her life, she was convinced she was going to die in that second as her life flashed before her eyes. She was desperately trying to calm her breath and heart when she remembered that she hadn't been alone in that fight.

Spinning, she ran over a list of pressure points she could use to knock Evan out and possibly convince him later that this had all been a dream after she and Lorin had cleaned up the mess. What she hadn't been expecting was to see him gaping at her with a blue dragon behind him.

They all stared at each other for several moments before Lorin decided to put her two sense in.

_I am sure we all have now memorized what we look like so say something before they think we are idiots!_

"You…you have a dragon…" Veryn breathed.

_Well, anything but that… _Lorin groaned, tempted to hide behind her wing in embarrassment.

Shaking her head, Veryn stepped forward. "Evan-"

"My name isn't Evan, it's really Eragon." He said, glancing between the blue dragon and Lorin. "This is Saphira." Lorin looked at the other dragon and hummed, pleased to meet another free dragon. Saphira seemed to be confused, hovering back cautiously.

"This is Lorin." Veryn said quietly. "I'd never thought I would meet the free Rider we have been hearing about here of all places. I thought you would already be in Surda to escape Galbatorix like Lorin and I are trying to do."

Eragon shook his head, relaxing a bit. "No, I have other matters to attend to. I just can't believe there is another rider out there!" She could see genuine happiness in his eyes so as the two stepped forward towards each other, all she was expecting was another

handshake now that they knew the truth, not to be swept into a bear hug.

Veryn squeaked and blushed while he laughed, that is until he realized what he has done and dropped her. This time, she did fall backwards.

"Sorry!" Blushing and embarrassed, he helped her to her feet then took several steps back.

After a few uncomfortable minutes, Eragon offered her a nervous smile. "I need to tell Brom about you. Don't worry, he's on our side…or against the empire. You know what I mean, he'll be able to help you either way. Do you mind waiting while I get him?"

"Not here." Nodding the four left the destroyed clearing and their enemies. The dragons took them to a hilltop covered by trees and Veryn settled against Lorin's side. Eragon seemed to speak with Saphira before disappearing through the trees. The blue dragon looked over at her then at Lorin. _Seems we found the source of those signs you found. _Veryn said.

_Yes, and it is a most pleasant surprise. Do you mind much if I talk to her?_

_I would not deny you the right to talk with one of the last of your kind._

Lorin sent her waves of gratitude through their link before cutting the connection to speak with Saphira. Veryn smiled despite the unsettling feeling in her gut, she wasn't sure if she could trust them or not. She remembered what the cat, or werecat rather, called Solembum had told her about trusting the blues. Were they really her allies? She couldn't be sure until she talked with the one that Eragon called Brom.

**Next chapter: Meeting with Brom and the decisions it entails…**

**Author's Note: **Don't my fight scenes suck? Anyway, as I stated at the beginning I couldn't find my copy of Eragon so I've been going off memory for this, I won't have to be 100% accurate simply because having OCs in the story does change things. Which is why the Angela scene played out like it did, so I winged her reading the bones thing for Veryn. Also, I thought Eragon would be deliriously happy to find another Rider out of Galby's control so I thought I would add a bit of humor with his reaction. See ya in chapter three!


	4. To Flee or Fight

**Author's Note: **Not much to put here except my dad is doing well, the medicine he is on for the chemo however have made him diabetic. Fun huh?

Special thanks to Hollyleaf9 who has reviewed every chapter faithfully! You have no idea how much it means to me!

_Chapter Three: To flee or fight_

Veryn wrapped her arms around herself and drew her knees up against her torso. It wasn't that it was cold, she just did that whenever she felt insecure about something. Like right now. Lorin and Saphira were talking and she wasn't offended about being left out, it's just she felt highly alone without the silver dragoness sending her sarcastic and wise responses to her thoughts.

Of course she hadn't meant to run into the free Rider! _Hey Lorin._ She called. _Next time I say 'what could go wrong?' be sure to hit me or something._ Her answer was a hint of amusement.

She heard voices coming their way and automatically went for her sais while Lorin curled more protectively around her. Saphira didn't look bothered, for she looked in the direction they were coming from in complete calmness.

Eragon brought who she guessed was Brom into the clearing and she nearly snorted, of course it would have been "Neal"! He looked over Lorin first then looked at her, his expression guarded but she could see the happiness and surprise in his eyes. "I take it you are Brom?" Veryn asked, trying to keep her sour mood out of her voice.

"I am. Do you mind?" He asked, gesturing at Lorin.

"I don't, but she might." Veryn answered him before looking up at Lorin. _I think he wants to talk to you._

_So he does._

For a few moments, it looked like Brom and Lorin had a staring contest before he switched his gaze down to her. "There is no healer you are going to in Surda, you are fleeing what Galbatorix will do to you." She looked over at Lorin again.

_He's trustworthy little one._

"We are." Veryn said as Brom took a seat on one of the rocks while Eragon went to rest against Saphira, much like Veryn was with Lorin.

"How did you come across Lorin?" She blinked and looked over at Eragon, nearly flinching at how hard he was watching her, quite intently too.

"In the Spine, I fell into a cave network and found her there. She hid in the mountains until we knew we could no longer hide her there. So we decided to go to Surda, at least if we were discovered we wouldn't be enslaved." She sighed and reached up to pat Lorin's side.

"Is that all?"

Wincing at Brom's tone she looked about nervously. "You'll think I am insane…" He raised an eye brow before Lorin moved, looking him in the eye again. She watched them communicate before Brom nodded his head thoughtfully and Eragon looked put out from being kept from some secret.

"I see. Don't worry Veryn, it is not as crazy as it sounds." Brom stood and went over to her, offering her a hand up. She took it, gathering that Lorin had told him about her past life as her rider and finding her again as a reincarnation. "Though I do not believe Surda is your best option."

"Why not?!" She demanded.

"How else will you learn to control your new abilities?" His lips twitched, almost going into a smile at her dumbstruck look. "You are a rider now, you can use magic and hold the fate of Alagaesia in your hand along with Eragon here. I am familiar with the ways of the Riders and can teach you along side Eragon. After that, as long as you promise me you will NEVER swear an oath to Galbatorix then you can go where you want. Take it or leave it." Veryn gazed at the older man for a few seconds before biting her lip and turning to Lorin. _What should I do? _

Lorin thought it over in her typical fashion, going over all the possible outcomes. Finally she spoke. _I think we should go with them, not only because of what that werecat said but because we need the training. At the least we will be able to defend ourselves better should we be discovered in the future. I say go with them._

Veryn turned back to the two men and blue dragon. Brom was unreadable but she could see the hope shining on Eragon's face. _He wants me to go, so he won't be alone in this…_

_If you traded places and it was he who was deciding, wouldn't you? I know you felt singled out and alone before the rumors started to float about the country. The boy needs someone to talk to that will understand, and so do you. _Lorin refused to say anything after that, telling her she needed to make a choice now.

"I'll go with you, but don't think I won't leave if I don't like what happens. I also promise I won't give Galbatorix any oath or whatever. We'll have to leave separately though, Helen will never let me go with you."

Eragon grinned. "Don't worry about that, I'm sure Brom will come up with something."

At that the older man sighed. "We have some business to finish here before we move on. May I see your weapons?" Shrugging, Veryn pulled the sais out of their sheaths, spun them around so that she was holding the blades and allowed him to gently take hold of the handles. He held them up towards the light and looked them over, showing Eragon when the boy came over to get a closer look.

"I can't believe you took out those men with those small things." Eragon said. "They are barely bigger then a dagger."

"That is essentially what they are, just bigger daggers. Relative of the short sword." Brom said. "Many opponents underestimate a wielder of sais simply because of their size, but that mistake costs lives. In the hands of a master assassin, these could be used to kill a full grown man with a small cut in the right place." He looked over at her. "You can tell a lot about a person by the weapon they wield. These state that you are quick on your feet, but you have a very sensitive balance. Anything bigger then these would probably throw you off and make you loose your advantage. You would be an excellent assassin as you are studying to be a healer, your intimate knowledge of the human body combined with these means you could kill faster and cleaner then most with little effort. All in all, this makes you a very dangerous opponent and even more so with more training."

Veryn raised an eyebrow with Eragon looked impressed but still a little skeptical. The sais were returned and she leaned back against Lorin, wondering what would happen now.

"Do you know magic?" Brom then asked. "I'll need to know where to start with you when we leave."

"Magic?" Veryn asked, confused.

"Anything strange happen when you were around, especially in intense emotional circumstances? Ever say words you didn't recognize?"

Thinking back on it, Veryn recalled a time a month or so ago when she was so mad with the husband of an abused wife that a vase on the shelf close to where he was standing had exploded. She still wished it had been his head, tripped down the stairs her ass!

"There was this one time a vase shattered, nobody knew what caused it though."

He nodded. "So it's there but you have no idea how to control it. That's good, it means you aren't too far behind Eragon. While we finish our business here I am going to give you a list of words and their meanings that I want you to memorize. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Veryn said as she got to her feet and hugged Lorin around her neck. "We better get back before Helen worries."

(That night…)

_Ancient language huh? Why am I not surprised some of these words ring a bell? _Veryn thought to Lorin as she looked over the parchment Brom had given her with the words he chose for her to learn first.

_You were learning that language when you were Aylin, so it is no surprise your soul remembers. It's not the only language you'll be familiar with, of that I'm sure. _Lorin said. _Now focus!_

_Yes mother._

Sighing, Veryn continued to look over the list until she was sure she was going to go cross eyed. Leaning back in her chair and flipping the paper, she got Lorin to quiz her on which words meant what.

_You are doing well. _Lorin complimented after they had finished and Veryn looked over the paper again.

_Thank you. I do try you know. _One word kept jumping out at her though as she looked through the words.

Vakna, awaken. Shrugging, Veryn tucked the paper away in her bag and stretched. _I wonder if they got that information from that tower they were trying to get?_

_Your guess is as good as mine. Maybe you should ask them yourself?_

Veryn got to her feet, ready to question when she heard quiet voices down the hall. Shaking her head, glad as she was they were safe she was too tired to get thrown into some big discussion. _In the morning._

Even when morning did come, she never questioned. She didn't have too, as it was clear by Brom and Eragon's actions that they had. So when Brom told her they were to leave soon, Veryn made up a fake story for Helen about going to visit her parents first instead since no ships were sailing. Soon, the trio and the dragons were on the road and had been for several days when Veryn finally learned where they were going.

"Dras-Leona? Are you serious?!" Veryn asked when Eragon told her where they were going. "That's like putting on bright red clothes and dancing around while yelling 'please find me king'!" She heard Brom chuckle but say nothing. "Seriously! That's way too close to the capital for my comfort!"

"That is where the Ra'zac are!" Eragon protested and Veryn nearly screamed in irritation.

"Of course that is where they are! They would be close to the king. Close. To. The. King. I don't know about you but I have no desire to be caught." She sighed as she rooted a pebble Brom had given her to practice her magic with out of her pocket. "I'm starting to think I should have stuck with going to Surda. Already."

She tried to ignore Eragon's hurt expression as she raised the stone. She was doing better, no where near Eragon's level but Brom had said it was still better then most. That is until Lorin interrupted her.

_You should apologize. He already told you why he hunts those monsters so you should try to understand why he does what he does. _Lorin spoke quietly, like she was addressing a small child.

_I know! I just… I don't want to see you get turned into a slave Lorin. You deserve to be free and by going to Dras-Leona we are putting a big risk on that. I don't care what happens to me, I just want what is best for you._

_You cannot protect me from everything Veryn, just as I know I cannot protect you from everything. I don't have to like it, but I can accept it. Can you?_

_I'll have to. _"Look Eragon." Veryn said as she closed her hand around the stone and looked over at him, trying to keep her voice low so Brom could have some peace and quiet for a while. "I'm sorry alright. I've just been really stressed out about…well… everything since I found Lorin. I'm so scared for her and her safety that half the time I have no idea what to do. I didn't mean to snap at you or dismiss what you are trying to do. So…I'm sorry. Friends?" She held out her free hand.

A large, genuine grin spread across Eragon's face as he reached over and shook her hand. "Friends." He said, and Veryn had to stifle the blush that was threatening to stake a claim on her cheeks at his handsome features. _He should smile more, it suits him. _She pointedly ignored Lorin's amusement at her embarrassment.

_Was that so hard?_

_Yes! Now leave me alone!_

_Alright, I'll leave you to sulk. _Before Veryn could protest, Lorin had pulled back from her mind.

"I noticed something Veryn." Brom said suddenly, reigning his horse a bit to join Eragon and hers towards the back.

"Noticed what?"

"That Lorin does not have a saddle. How do you expect to ride her then?"

Veryn paled. She could vaguely hear Lorin trying to comfort her through their link, but all her mind was focusing on was the strange tightening in her chest and the cold that was spreading through her limbs. Her heart pounded and she could hear a whistling in her ears…

Brom took a good look at her and groaned. "Now I know… Veryn, you are afraid of heights, aren't you?"

Slowly she nodded, not trusting her voice to make it through her suddenly dry throat. Brom let out a breath of air then seemed to begin thinking. Eragon on the other hand, looked astounded.

"You are afraid of heights? Since when?"

"I always have been, ever since I was a child." She managed to get out, her voice only breaking twice. This wasn't the first time she would be overcome by it, but she understood that it seemed ridiculous for a dragon rider to be afraid of riding her own dragon because she was terrified of heights! Besides, she didn't know how to make a saddle for a horse, let alone a dragon!

"We'll have to work on that. If you focus and stay determined, you should be able to overcome your fear and ride Lorin like a true Rider. All I ask, is that do you trust me to help you?" Veryn looked over at Brom, looking for any deceit. She found none.

"I'll trust you."

"Good, we'll start the first steps while we rest."

At midday, the group stopped and Brom took Saphira's saddle and placed it on Lorin. "For now, you should get used to sitting in the saddle while Lorin is on the ground." He helped her up into the saddle and showed her how to work the straps. Eragon watched as he fixed them a meal, occasionally offering her tips.

"Okay, this isn't so bad." Veryn said as she looked around, trying to push away the claws of her phobia.

"If it is any comfort, I doubt Lorin would let you fall. Not only that, those straps also prevent such accidents. Would you like to give flying a shot?"

"I'm not sure Brom…"

Eragon got up. "I'll ride with you, if that will help. Trust me, once you get over the shock it's quite nice."

Brom nodded his head. "That might work, Lorin can certainly handle two people. What say you Veryn?"

She bit her lip. "Alright, if Eragon goes with me." Grinning, Eragon swung up into the saddle behind her. "You better not laugh if I scream." Veryn threatened as Lorin spread her wings.

_Ready little one? I won't force you if you are too scared. Take this as your last chance to back out._

_Let's just get this over with! _Veryn bit back the scream that bubbled up and closed her eyes as Lorin took to the air. She clung to the front of the saddle and felt the tremors wracking her body. A comforting hand rested on her shoulder and she focused on that, that she was not alone and that Eragon would not let her fall. They circled for a while before Eragon spoke.

"Try opening your eyes now."

Gulping, she opened one and then both to look around. Then she accidentally looked down. Veryn shrieked then leaned sharply back into Eragon who immediately wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "It's alright! You aren't going to fall!"

Nodding slowly, she tried to relax however that was impossible. Saphira joined them in flight while Brom led the horses along so she could get used to travel like this. Eragon decided to keep Veryn talking to distract her from the height.

"Brom and I traveled like this sometimes. I find it very enjoyable."

"Maybe for you." Veryn shifted slightly and tensed again as Lorin swooped a little lower. "I can't beat the feeling I'm about to fall!"

Eragon rolled his eyes. "You are strapped to a saddle who is secured tightly to a dragon, who will never let you fall. Do you think Lorin would ever betray you like that?"

She had never thought of it like that. _I have faith in Lorin in so many things, this will just have to be another thing I'll have to trust her with. _For the first time since they took flight, Veryn was able to half relax and take one hand off the saddle.

"See! That's a start! I'm sure that after some time you'll find you like flying too."

Lorin dipped lightly to gently take them to the ground, where Brom had stopped temporarily. The older man grinned up at them as they landed before going over to help Veryn out of the saddle. "You did very well!" She wished she felt that way, for the moment her feet touched solid ground they gave way. Brom and Eragon caught her and lowered her to the ground so she could sit for a moment to stop the shakiness in her limbs.

Once she had recovered, the dragons were forced to hang back and fly higher in the sky to avoid detection as the three humans rode on. "Thanks for riding with me Eragon." Veryn said as they rode up to the gates before them.

"You don't have to thank me. Friends, remember?"

She smiled but quickly lost it as she gazed around at their destination.

Dras-Leona.

**Next Chapter: **Searching Dras-Leona and Murtagh! (hides from fangirls)

**Author's Note: **Sorry if this is going too fast for some of you readers, but I AM GOING OFF MEMORY HERE! *ahem* I'm trying to keep the major parts of the story with the plotline with only some changes as there is an OC rider. Sadly, the further in we go the more it might separate from the original plotline because of Veryn's presence. Also, if it's not too much trouble would you all please review? See ya next chapter!


	5. Of Heroics and Medicine

**Author's Note:***shies away from fangirls* Murtagh is coming up! I promise so please don't hurt me! You might notice some changes in major parts of the plotline starting… NOW!

_Chapter Four: Of Heroics and Medicine_

Veryn tried to hide her disgust as she looked around. This place wasn't nice like Teirm was, she could feel it in the air. _Well, I hope they kill those Ra'zac soon so we can get out of this place._

_I agree, I do not like what I am seeing through your mind. _The female rider smiled at the equally disgusted tone in her dragon's voice. A little while ago the three had gotten rooms at an inn and Veryn was left to wander. What worried her was the mention of that cursed oil but she soothed her nerves, she had some medicine that could help with that if one of them was hurt by it.

She avoided the slave platform and headed for some shops. There she made some nice discoveries.

One was a sleeveless coat that would stop at her knees, made of rich black silk with patterns of silver ivy around the hem and shiny silver buttons. Giving into the rather feminine urge, she bought it.

Next could be considered more odd then anything. For reasons unknown to her she had gone into a weapons shop and looked around. There she had found among the daggers what looked like large needles. Picking one up she looked at it, admiring how smooth the surface was. She barely touched the tip, but she was impressed that it drew a drop of blood. Turning, she threw it at a worn practice dummy across the room. Her aim was off, but with some practice she was sure she could learn to kill or poison a target with them. They were relatively cheap, so she bought a hundred and stuffed them into a pouch she tied to her belt. She also bought a simple hunting knife for Eragon, if he ever got into situations like this again where he couldn't carry a sword but a bow. As Riders, they couldn't be too careful.

The last one though, was by far the strangest. She was just passing by one outdoor stall when the keeper called her over. She approached careful, clearly recognizing the fortuneteller decorations. The woman was middle-aged, slim and had wild dark hair and eyes. She dressed in dark robes with many bangles on her wrists, all in all she looked very much like a gypsy. "You have a powerful aura, please look these guides over." Confused, Veryn looked at what the woman gestured at. A series of oddly shaped crystals of different sizes, some on chains, rested before her on pillows. Tilting her head, she looked up at the woman wondering what she wanted from her. "Which of these calls you child?"

Looking down at the crystals again she scanned them until one caught her attention and held it. It was enchantingly beautiful and something deep inside her called out to it, for a moment it was just her and that crystal. The crystal itself was diamond but it reflected many rainbows inside itself and was in a curved teardrop shape or possibly that of a wing. The chain that held it was silver, reminding her of Lorin's scales on a sunny day and Veryn knew she had to have it. It seemed the woman knew exactly which one she had chosen.

"The Faerie Wing(1) then? You have a great fate before you." Picking it up, she put it around Veryn's neck and accepted the coins Veryn handed her. Veryn couldn't sense magic around the stone, at least not the magic Brom was teaching her but something was indeed there. "May the Fair Folk(2) guide you well."

A mumbled thank you and Veryn was on her way but when she reached the end of the street she turned back to find the stall gone.

(Sometime later)

_Oh I wish they would just let me help, better then sitting on my ass. _Veryn thought as she sat on some stairs leading up into the small bakery she had just bought her lunch from, her fingers playing with the edge of her hood she had up to shield her eyes. Taking a bite of the sweet bun she had, Veryn watched people around her on the street. Finishing her meal, she dusted herself off and began walking down the street.

She paused when she saw Brom and Eragon racing towards her, with the horses and all their belongings. Veryn raised an eyebrow but didn't protest when they only gave her a second to get on her own horse before carrying on. They barely made it out the gate.

"Anyone want to tell me what is going on?" Veryn asked in fake cheerfulness as they rode away from that horrible city.

"The Ra'zac caught me off guard and Brom found out that Galbatorix himself was going to visit the city." Eragon said, focusing on the road before them.

"Is that all?" Sarcasm, her way of keeping her sanity. "Well with that exit, we are going to have a lot more trouble then we know. I'm pretty sure those soldiers saw our faces."

"As fast as we were moving and the fact you have long hair no doubt shielded your face from being seen Veryn, you have nothing to worry about. Plus you were wise to keep you hood up today. Eragon and I on the other hand, have something to worry about."

Nodding at the older man, Veryn said nothing until they stopped for the night. The camp was tense, everyone knew that they were going to be followed. Just as the tension was about to break, Veryn got to her feet. "I'm going to get more wood for the fire." She mumbled as she disappeared through the trees, one hand on her sai. Lorin took to the skies, flying high above by still staying with her. _I bet they are fighting now that I am out of the camp._

_You can't be sure. Tension comes from knowing you are being hunted. No doubt Eragon felt ashamed he was caught off guard by the Ra'zac._

Suddenly her necklace felt heavier and she was being pulled back into the direction of the camp. _Something's wrong!_

She made her way back to the camp to hear a fight going on but before she could draw her sais and jump in she was grabbed from behind, a hand clamping over her mouth. "Quiet!" A male voice whispered into her ear. "Unless you want to be caught too."

Veryn stilled, not trusting whoever it was but noting that he had a point. The two watched as Eragon and Brom were carried away, Veryn shaking in fear and rage the whole time. She felt nearly as useless as Saphira no doubt did. "We have to save them!" She hissed at the cloaked man beside her as she followed him.

"Of course. You thought I stopped you just for the fun of it?" He asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. At her glare he sighed and pulled back his hood, revealing dark black hair(3) the hung about his handsome face. Gray eyes(4) watched her carefully as if he was deciding if she was a threat or not. "For your information, I have been hunting the Ra'zac, you and your party just had the misfortune of being something they were hunting themselves."

Veryn bit her lip. "Tell me about it." Shaking her head, she checked her sais and the pouch of needles she bought. All okay and ready for a rescue. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Murtagh."

Smiling, she nodded her head at him. "I'm Veryn-" A thud shook the ground and Murtagh found himself pinned to the ground by an angry silver dragoness. "Lorin! Stop! He saved me!" Veryn called quickly, glad their enemies were long gone. Lorin paused in her hissing and looked him over, going as so far as to take a small sniff.

_You are unharmed?_

_Yes, thanks to Murtagh there. Please let him up, he's on our side. Or so I think. Pray he is now that you revealed yourself to him._

Lorin let him up and Murtagh looked at the dragoness in wonder. "I thought there was only one Rider."

"It's a long story."

He grinned. "Then tell me while we follow your friends."

She continued to follow him through the undergrowth. "I found Lorin in a tomb up in the Spine. I lived in a little out of the way village with my aunt studying to be a healer." Veryn left out names, Brom had told her before she couldn't be too careful. "She hid in the Spine until we knew it was only a matter of time before she was noticed, at first we were going to go to Surda before I ran into the others. I went with them and that brings us here."

Murtagh stopped, untying a grey warhorse from a tree where he had been hidden. He swung up onto the saddle then offered her a hand. Sighing, she took it and climbed on behind him. "By the way, if you are tricking me I am so going to kill you, you know this right?"

"Didn't expect anything less."

The two rode and Veryn admitted she was impressed with his tracking skills. They stayed close to the enemy, but far enough back that they would not be detected. Lorin seemed agitated at this approach, but Murtagh had assured the dragon through her Rider that it was for the best.

"Alright, looks like they are stopping in that clearing for now." Murtagh said quietly as they jumped off his horse, which he was again tied to a tree hidden from sight. He checked over his bow then signaled her to follow him as he crept towards the unsuspecting Ra'zac. Grimacing, she tried not to focus on how she wasn't really being of any aid as they watched Eragon say something to them. Just as the Ra'zac were about to do some damage, Murtagh reacted and showered them with arrows. Then he dragged her along to change positions when the monsters shielded themselves, once again catching them off guard.

Veryn watched in horror at what happened next.

The Ra'zac fled, throwing a knife.

Brom diving in front of Eragon.

He fell as blood poured from his wound, Eragon was loosing consciousness from a vicious kick to his side.

She barely waited before running into the clearing and rushing to Brom first, as he was the most injured. Cursing she rolled him over a bit so she could see the wound and detached her medical kit from her belt. Biting her lip in that nervous fashion she had, she gently began to remove the knife and ran over a list of things she would need in her head to treat such a dangerous wound.

Saphira's growl caused her to look up briefly to see that Murtagh had freed her from the chains and now she was curled defensively around Eragon, allowing no one near. That didn't seem to bother the dark haired young man as he came over to her to look down at Brom's injury. "Need help?" He asked quietly as she gently began to wipe the blood from the wound.

"Would you bring over some water? I need to clean this."

The waterskin and a bowl was handed to her, while she rooted for a rag or anything that could be of use in her bag. Finding one, she dipped it into the water and began to slowly wipe the blood away. Brom grimaced but didn't stir.

"Between the ribs." Murtagh said quietly as he sat a bit away from them. "He'll need a healer."

Veryn smiled. "That's what I am."

"Really?"

She nodded as she continued to work, all the while worried about how things were going to work out. A groan alerted her to Eragon waking up, a moment later Saphira withdrew and he looked about in confusion. "Are you alright?" Veryn asked.

"I think." He fell back with a sharp cry of pain though when he tried to move.

"Thought so." She crossed the clearing and checked his side, lightly pressing on it. When he hissed in pain she nodded. "You have one or possibly two broken ribs. Here." She helped him take off his shirt and set to wrapping his abdomen to ease the pain. Opening her kit, she pulled out a vial and pulled a small leaf out. "Chew this, it will help with the pain. Just don't swallow it."

"Who's that?" Eragon asked her quietly while she finished putting away the vial. He had whispered it but Murtagh still looked up.

"That's Murtagh, he would be the one who chased the Ra'zac away so you owe him your life." Turning towards the said young man in question, she continued. "Murtagh, this is Eragon. The blue dragon is Saphira and over there it Brom." He nodded and turned back to the fire. Eragon continued to eye him, slightly suspicious but not voicing it as Veryn helped him over to where Murtagh was sitting, handing him the waterskin so he could drink.

"We can't stay here, the Ra'zac will come back with reinforcements." Murtagh said as a moment, looking over at her. "Do you think we can move… Brom was it?" Veryn nodded.

"We can't do steady travel, we'll have to find a place for us to rest and for them to heal for a bit."

"I'll get Saphira to find us a place for us to hide for now." Eragon offered, looking over at Brom in concern.

"Lorin will no doubt stick with us for our protection." Veryn added.

_Both of us are way ahead of you little one. Saphira and I already know of a good, secure location for you to rest. _Lorin said, and she could almost feel the smirk that would accompany it if the dragon were human instead.

Veryn relayed the message and the group made their way to the cave the dragons found. Transporting Brom had been a worry for her as the wound itself was bad, but she would have a better chance of healing him if they were hidden and wouldn't be ambushed.

Brom was put towards the back of the cave, where Veryn tended to him while Eragon tried (key word tried) to help Murtagh get the rest of their belongings.

"Eragon, don't try too hard. If you strain yourself your ribs won't heal right." She said without looking up from examining Brom's wound again. She heard a sigh and a chuckle, but didn't comment. She was too focused on the older man's condition.

_It's a shame we do not know a spell that could heal him. _Lorin spoke quietly, mournfully for she rather liked Brom. Sure, he was irritable but he had a good heart and that meant the world to the dragoness. Veryn sighed as she switched from kneeling to crouching by his side.

_Yeah, like you can just mutter little magic words and…wait, little magic words….little magic words…. The Ancient language! _Veryn jumped to her feet and raced over to her bag, digging furiously through it. Murtagh and Eragon looked on in alarm but she once again ignored them as she found what she was looking for.

It was the paper Brom had given her with words from the Ancient language he had wanted her to learn. Her eyes scanned down the list until she saw what she was looking for.

Waise heill - be healed.

Tossing her bag back down she scrambled back to Brom's side. Veryn hadn't been practicing magic as long as other magicians, but she had the advantage of a dragon. The two could spare the energy when they worked together, surely making up for her lack of practice. _Lorin! I'll need your help!_

_Of course. _Almost immediately, she could feel Lorin lending her energy.

Swallowing her nervousness, telling herself Brom's life depended on this she spoke. "Waise heill!" Holding her hand over the wound, she poured the energy she was getting from Lorin and some of her own into the wound. For a second, she thought it wasn't working.

Then something strange happened, her necklace began to feel hot and she nearly pulled away but something held her firm. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw misty figures dancing around but were gone when she looked.

_Saved. This one you want saved. Yes? You wish him saved princess? _The voice was childish yet held much wisdom and Veryn knew then it was not the dragons.

_Yes! _She screamed in her mind._ I want him saved! I want him healed so he can continue to guide Eragon and I. We can't loose him!_

_Saved he shall be! Watch princess! Watch! _

Then right there she watched as a transparent figure appeared over Brom, but that wasn't what startled her. It was the fact this figure looked like a female human child but had leaves for hair with feline eyes. A hand drifted over to his injury and slowly but surely the wound closed from the inside out until there was not even a scar.

_For you princess. For you. We missed you. _Then there were no more voices and Veryn felt she had suddenly gone deaf in the quiet.

Brom coughed once, twice then his eyes opened slowly. "What…?"

"You healed him Veryn! You healed him!" Eragon cried in happiness and hugged her while laughing. He winced though but a silly little grin remained on his face as he knelt by Brom and rattled off questions about his health.

Veryn got to her feet, feeling that the world was spinning around her. A hand at her elbow steadied her and she looked up into Murtagh's fierce eyes. "Did you see…?" Her voice faltered.

Murtagh raised an eyebrow, looking slightly confused. "See what? All I saw was you speaking and then the wound healed."

Nodding, she looked back over at Brom with Murtagh. The older man looked slightly annoyed by Eragon's fussing over him but there was happiness there as well. Still, her chest tightened and she felt cold.

_What was that just then?_

**Next chapter: **Varden and rescues, the party continues. Hope they keep their wits.

**Author's Note: **I bet you didn't see that coming! Ha! I think I am doing pretty good for STILL not being able to find the book. Ah well. Makes you wonder if Veryn is going to tell them it wasn't her who healed Brom or not, huh? She already thinks she's crazy so maybe, maybe not. The Fae that helped them, she's adorable in my mind's eye. I shall have to try and draw her, but that rarely works out. We'll see. It seems the Fae are starting to show themselves too!

(1) There are such things as Faerie Wing necklaces. You can look them up on the internet and see what they look like. Veryn's is made of a diamond like crystal.

(2) Fae are generally refered to as the "Fair Folk". Since elves can be considered Fae in some legends, they too can have that name. Though in this story the elves and Fae are not related at all and are different races all together.

(3) I know that in the first book it was brown but recently it changed to black in the third book. Besides, I liked the actor that portrayed Murtagh (He was pretty close to how I saw Murtagh in my mind) so I'm sticking with the black hair on this one folks.

(4) I found this nice little site called Inheriwiki, anyone seen it? Anyway, in Murtagh's profile it states he has gray eyes. So I stuck with that. Gray eyes are cool.

See ya next chapter!


	6. Another Rescue?

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I drew the little Fae girl, now I just have to get my scanner to work… *pulls out hammer* It's hammer time! Mwahahaha! Sorry about the bad pun…

_Chapter Five: Another Rescue?_

What had woken her up? Veryn opened her eyes and was greeted by the sight of Eragon asleep on a blanket next to where she was. No. That wasn't it.

Whispers. Brom and Murtagh were conversing in whispers, though they sounded slightly harsh. Having suspected this from the rising tension between the two for days, she could only hope Brom wouldn't send Murtagh away. She caught some of the words.

"Father…not like him...saved you…would never…ask Veryn…" That was Murtagh.

"Asleep…still tired from healing…when would you reveal…keep secret for now…trust…for now…" Brom.

What on earth were they talking about? Veryn yawned and stretched, careful not to wake Eragon as she got up. Brom and Murtagh sat around a small fire, with the earlier smoking his pipe and the later just gazing into the flames.

"Hello." Veryn mumbled as she sat down by Murtagh, wondering what he was thinking while just staring at the flames. It was intense and sad.

"Feeling better?" Brom asked with a small smile.

"Yes. But I should be asking you that."

He patted his side. "I feel great, not an ounce of pain or even a scar. I owe you girl."

Veryn took a deep breath and looked around their current base. She wanted to tell them about the child, but no doubt they would see her as insane and ditch her as soon as possible. No one else but she had seen the girl, so she was starting to wonder if maybe she really was. _Great, just what Alagaesia needs. Another dragon rider who has misplaced their mind._

Shuffling alerted them to Eragon's awakening and he soon joined them. "Morning." He mumbled, trying to stretch without irritating his ribs but failing horribly. "I had the strangest dream last night."

"Do tell." Veryn grumbled.

"This little girl who had leaves for hair told me that the elf from my previous dreams is in Gil'ead."

She nearly choked on the water she had just gotten herself, earning a glance from Murtagh in her direction.

"Is that so?" Brom asked thoughtfully, leaning back slightly to look at the cave's ceiling. "I suppose you want to save her?"

When Eragon nodded, she nearly groaned. How much trouble was he going to get them into this time?! Murtagh smirked at her distressed expression then looked over at Brom. "Are you sure this is worth pursuing?"

Veryn looked over at him. "You're going with us?" She asked.

"You really do think I tracked those Ra'zac for the fun of it. I knew they would lead me to the Rider and they did. Just think of it as my way to strike back at a king I despise. He needs a swift kick in the ass."

She blinked once, twice then giggled. She wasn't sure where it was coming from but it made her feel better. Better then she had since before Dras-Leona.

"Let it out Veryn. Don't think we haven't noticed how worried you've been." Brom said calmly as he began to prepare them all a meal.

Giggles turned into full blown laughter while tears began to run down her cheeks. "I'm…so sorry… I don't….know where it's coming from!" Eragon grinned over at her.

"Doesn't matter, it just shows that you care enough to be reduced to laughter and tears of relief when you are sure we are alright."

Nodding, she wiped at the tears and took the soup that was handed to her. "Thank you."

After their meal, Veryn was once again checking Eragon's side. "I might be able to heal this today." She said slowly as she lightly ran her fingers over the bruise, feeling the broken bones beneath. It wasn't enough to make him yell, but she could see he was wincing.

Brom looked over. "Are you sure you could handle the spell Veryn? You must have used a great deal of energy the other day to save me."

Veryn smiled. "I should be okay, I have Lorin there to back me up." She turned back to Eragon. "Okay, let's get your shirt off." And for the first time she noticed that Eragon blushed whenever she said that. "Are you okay?"

"Fine…"

"If you say so." Placing his tunic off to the side, Veryn reached out for Lorin. What shocked her was when someone else answered in her dragon's place.

_Need to borrow energy? _A voice similar to Lorin's but different responded.

_Saphira?!_

_Yes, as you are healing my rider I should at least help._

Slightly alarmed by this new development, she took the offered energy and melded it with her own before starting the spell. "Waise heill." Eragon hissed in discomfort as his ribs began to move back into place and reattach themselves. It proved that sometimes the remedy is worse then the ailment.

"Well?" Veryn asked.

Eragon blinked then took a deep breath, a grin spreading across his face when it didn't hurt. "It worked! Thank you so much Veryn."

"That ability will come in handy if we are really going to raid Gil'ead." The two turned to look at Murtagh as he entered the cave, back from his scouting. He stopped before them and crossed his arms while Eragon pulled his tunic back on. The older teen seemed thoughtful for a second.

"Are you alright Murtagh?" Veryn asked slowly.

"Fine, just running over different plans in my head so I could include your unusual ability to heal." Veryn was about to protest when Brom spoke up.

"He's right, you may be horrible at almost every weapon besides daggers and sais but you are gifted in magic. It makes me wonder…" She waited but when the older man didn't continue she just shrugged it off as was her way. Today they were packing up their little 'base' and moving on towards Gil'ead to find an elf that may or may not be there. Veryn could feel the claws of her constant worry over her companions, which had now grown in number to include Murtagh, come back to nestle in her stomach. _That damn elf better be there and worth this trouble! If I didn't have a past life and all that crap, I might have not believed him._

Picking up the paper with the words she was learning on it, Veryn focused on the one that kept jumping out at her. _Vakna. _The world around her seemed to shimmer while an icy feeling clenched at her heart that was pounding wildly. Her skin felt like it had taken on a life of it's own and was dancing while her back positively itched! It almost felt like someone was drawing on her back with a piece of rough wool.

She reached around to scratch at it, when everything but the itching stopped. Veryn blinked in surprise while she continued to rub at her back, making her discomfort noticeable to one of the group. He walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, looking at her in curiosity.

"Are you okay Veryn?" Eragon asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Fine, my back was just itching." Smiling she slung her bag over her shoulder and nearly squirmed at how it felt. It didn't hurt, it just felt weird like her nerves were more sensitive now.

Once everything was cleared, the group moved on and had been riding for several hours when Brom spoke up. "Veryn, I think you should try riding Lorin again."

And that was all it took for the cold sweat to break out and her heart to race. _No! I've been through this! Lorin won't let me fall!_

_Of course I would never let you fall! You are my other half and I love you little one, even if you annoy me sometimes. _Lorin sounded indignant.

_I love you too Lorin. But getting over this phobia is going to take some time…and a LOT of hard work._

"It will help you overcome your fear Veryn." The older man said gently, offering her a kind half smile.

"What fear?" Veryn nearly fell off her horse when Murtagh spoke from right beside her, she hadn't noticed him riding up to her!

"Veryn's afraid of heights." Eragon supplied helpfully.

"A Rider afraid of heights?" He sounded completely shocked.

"Rub it in why don't you?" Veryn grumbled as she gazed down at a part of her horse's mane. "It's not like I'm not trying to get over it. You try being up that high and not be scared!" She finished that with a halfhearted glare and was going to go back to staring into space when he did something that made her forever believe that he enjoyed surprising people.

"Alright, I'll do it."

She openly stared at him which he shrugged off.

"I just think it would be amazing to fly."

Eragon grinned over at him and she knew that he agreed with the older teen. Oh no, they were going to gang up on her!

"Perhaps this is for the best. Veryn can ride, she just needs someone with her. Would you go with her Murtagh?" Brom asked, looking over his shoulder.

For a moment she thought he might refuse as he debated, but she could see the temptation to fly winning him over. A small grin broke out over his handsome face and he nodded. "Should be interesting."

Veryn cursed her luck and called Lorin down so they could tie on the saddle. _Try not to think on it. Try not to think on it. Try. Not. To. Think. On. It! _She chanted in her mind as she swung up into the saddle and strapped herself in before sniffing somewhat indignantly. "Well?"

Grinning, Murtagh jumped up behind her. Lorin didn't wait for anymore conversation, so once she was sure her passengers were secure she took to the air. Sadly, Veryn still had to bite back the scream that almost bubbled out. And clearly she was making it a flight to remember for Murtagh as she moved gracefully through the air. _Show off. _Veryn accused bitterly as she held on tightly to the front of the saddle, trying to relax a little more so she could as least free one hand.

Turning, she looked back at Murtagh's awestruck look as he gazed out. "This is…"

"Terrifying? Nausea inducing? Unbelievably frightening? Terribly scary?" She provided, raising an eyebrow as he looked at her with his smile once again in place. _He would make a better Rider_. Veryn thought miserably. _At least he isn't scared of flying…_

"I was going to say amazing, but I'm sure those words are how you feel at the moment. Do you know why you are so scared of heights?"

"Sadly no. I have always been since I was little, before I could remember actually. One time when I was in the capital, a gypsy told me that I must have fallen to my death in a past life…" It disturbed her how right that woman had been if what those brief memories proved true, and that she was suspiciously similar in appearance to the one who had given her the necklace she now wore. "But that is all superstition right?"

"Superstition has roots in the truth, almost all folktales are twisted versions of some story that has had the teller put their own spin on it before passing it on. As it goes along, it gets distorted from reality but it will always come from it. Sure it changes but one little piece will remain and people will always blindly believe in it."

Veryn chuckled. "That was deep Murtagh."

"Yes. When I'm not hunting monsters and dicing up my enemies, I'm a philosopher." Oh the sarcasm, it burned!

"You know my father is a scholar in the palace right? He really was a strict teacher." She asked in reply.

The two looked at each other, before filing that the other was a dangerous opponent in word battles in the back of their minds. Veryn relaxed a bit more once she did, dangerous he may be but he was a friend still.

Both were quiet for a moment while Veryn once again went over the few memories she had of her past life. Licking her lip, she slowly spoke. "Do you believe in past lives Murtagh?"

If it caught him by surprise, he didn't show it. Instead he paused as he thought about it, no doubt measuring his own beliefs and placing them to words. Veryn made sure to file away that he thought almost everything through in her mind as the information might be useful in the future. "There are many things in this world that cannot be explained but still happen. Not because we want them to but because they are to the whim of something greater then us. One of those is no doubt bringing a soul back to live again in a new life. It's possible and I am willing to accept that. Besides, it might explain my rotten luck since I probably did something quite horrible in a past life in order to be brought back as…" He trailed off, making her turn to look at him. He looked sad and almost pained.

"As?" She asked but he didn't answer. Sighing she glanced down where Brom and Eragon were riding, noting they were fine before quickly focusing on where Saphira was flying by them so her fear wouldn't kick in again. _Progress, I can look down briefly without panicking. _An idea struck her and she turned to look back at the silent male. "How about a trade?"

"Trade?" He repeated quietly, narrowing his eyes in slight suspicion.

"Yes, a trade. I tell you something I have told no one, not even Eragon if you promise not to repeat it. In return, you tell me what you were about to say and I'll swear not to tell a soul. On my honor as a Rider." She turned back to gaze out over the sky and nearly celebrated that it didn't cause her heart to beat as wildly as before.

"Alright, but only if you swear."

She nearly snorted but choose not to. "Right. On my honor as a Rider I swear not to repeat a word, unless you give me express permission. May I live on in shame if I do otherwise." Making sure she was gazing into his eyes, she gave him her word.

"I don't have anything to rightly swear on."

"You are a good man, your word will simply be enough as I trust you. Don't make me regret it though."

"I give you my word that your secret is safe with me."

Sighing, Veryn looked back over the scenery. "The reason I asked you if you believed in past lives is simply because I had one. I think my name was Aylin and I was Lorin's rider. I have a few disjointed memories I can never make sense of or remember in full detail when I awaken from them but one is clear enough, I died during the Fall. Somehow instead of dying with me, Lorin was locked into some kind of sleep in a tomb located in the Spine. I stumbled across it while looking for herbs and when I touched the crystal she was in she woke up. I became her rider again and then the dreams which she informs me are my memories have gotten worse. I can never seem to hold onto them though. On top of it, I can see things no one else can. When I healed Brom, I had help. Some child with leaves for hair helped me."

"That's why you reacted the way you did when Eragon mentioned her and why you inquired if I had seen anything then, correct?"

"Yes." She glanced at him over her shoulder. "You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

"No. As I said before, there are things that can't be explained. You are just one of them it seems. Besides, I would prefer that to what I have to tell you."

Turning in the saddle, Veryn looked back at him. His voice had taken on so much emotion that it nearly scared her. Murtagh was almost always calm it seemed!

"My father was Morzan, who nearly killed me when I was a child."

She blinked once, twice then twisted more to throw her arms around him in a sloppy embrace. He tensed while her back screamed at her, but she continued to hold him. Hell, she would need a hug if that were her case!(1) It also made sense, now she could piece together more of what he and Brom were saying at the camp. "I want you to know this changes nothing, alright? So you are his son, doesn't make you him. You saved me, Lorin, Eragon, Saphira and Brom, that isn't something Morzan would do. You have a good heart and are your own person, remember that okay?"

He looked surprised at first, but his face softened slightly. Letting him go, Veryn turned back to ease the strain of her back Grinning, she peered over her shoulder and asked something she has asked Eragon only a little while ago. "Friends?"

Murtagh smiled. "Friends."

(With Brom and Eragon)

Eragon looked up to see what he knew was Lorin and Saphira flying by the clouds. He wanted to join Veryn and Murtagh but they only had one saddle at the moment, something Brom was hoping to fix when they could disguise themselves and go to the nearest village and buy more leather.

"I wonder how Veryn's handling flying." He said.

Brom looked back at him. "No doubt better then before, we have not heard her screaming."

Eragon laughed. "That's true, I guess I'm more concerned about Murtagh. He seems like a good man but I hardly know anything about him."

"If you are concerned he will try to harm Veryn, your fears are unfounded. He can be trusted."

"But why? We barely know him! Why should we trust him?"

The older man sighed. "Always full of questions. I knew his father."

"So we can trust him because he's like his father who you knew?"

"No, we can trust him because he is NOTHING like his father. That is why we can trust him."

"So who was his father?"

Brom didn't answer.

"Fine, keep your secrets. See if I care." Eragon looked away from Brom's amused face and reached out to see what Saphira thought.

_What is it Eragon? You seem upset. _Came her answer.

_Do you think we can trust Murtagh? I want to but I know I also shouldn't trust blindly. _He asked.

_Is that it, what upsets you? He saved us, Eragon, when he didn't have to. He has also shown that he has no ulterior motives. Lorin already trusts him as she tells me that his heart is in the right place. She isn't sure how, but she knows. Something holds him down but he is trustworthy._

(With Murtagh and Veryn)

"It looks like there is a village up ahead." Veryn turned and followed with her eyes to where he was pointing. She squinted and saw it too.

"Good, we need some new supplies. I'll tell Brom."

_Brom?_

_What is it Veryn?_

_Murtagh and I see a village, it's about an hour or two away from our current position._

_Alright, you two need to join us again. Tell Lorin she and Saphira will have to hide and wait for us a mile or two out from the village._

Sighing, she looked around one last time. She was slowly starting to enjoy the sights too! "We have to land now Murtagh."

"Tell Lorin I am thankful for this."

"She already knows. I should be thanking you for riding with me." Neither continued the conversation as Lorin landed so they could jump off.

"What did you think Murtagh?" Brom asked as they walked over towards them to get on their respective horses.

"Great, the view was very breathtaking. Like a little taste of true freedom."

Brom offered a small smile and nodded his head, she guessed that was the answer he was hoping for.

The group paused there so Brom and Eragon could disguise themselves while Veryn and Murtagh pulled their hoods up. Once they were sure they looked like an average group of travelers with Brom acting as their uncle and the rest of them cousins did they continue.

The village was a decent size but not big enough to have much activity from the empire. So no one bothered them when they rode in and dismounted.

"Remember what I told you, speak to no one unless necessary and tell them little." Brom said as they stood in a small circle after they tied their horses up at the local tavern where the older man tossed some coins to the man sitting outside to watch them as was his job. "I am going to purchase some leather for another saddle. Eragon and Murtagh, you'll go buy us more vital supplies. Veryn, go and see if you can find what you need to restock your medicine kit." In turn, he handed them some pouches of gold and sent them on their way.

Brom went down one side street while the two teen males went the other, leaving Veryn to her own chore. Sighing, she glanced around and flinched back from some of the looks she was getting from the patrons of the bar. Hurrying away, she swore she would either stab them or scream like a banshee if they came after her. Stopping a little boy, she inquired where the village healer was and rewarded him with a few coins before following his directions.

It was a cozy house. That was usually a good sign in her book, so she walked up and knocked on the door. An elder woman opened the door and looked her over. "Can I help you?"

"I'm in need of supplies for my kit." She went as far as to show her what had become close to being her best friend the past few days, the simple leather case gleaming in the light. It's contents though, had dwindled down to pathetic standards.

"Ah, one of those wandering healers then. Come in." The woman stepped out of the way and let her inside. "My name is Marilee, and yours?"

"Ryn." Veryn said quickly, using one of her childhood nicknames. "This is a nice place you have." It indeed was, the room was spacious and had well made furniture that had to have cost a pretty coin. On the shelves that lined one wall were jars that held the different requirements of the job they shared.

"Thank you. I try to make it as comforting to my patients as possible."

The two set to work, refilling bottles and packing away more bandages. Just as she was packing away more pain relief herbs and others to fight infections, she never knew with the crowd she was traveling with now and wanted to be safe rather then sorry, a series of hard knocks on the door nearly made her drop one of the bottles.

Marilee crossed the room and let in Brom and Murtagh, both looking tense and agitated.

"Where is…?" Veryn left the end of her question hanging, knowing her two companions knew who she was talking about. No doubt he was the cause of their horrible mood.

"Would you like some tea?" Marilee asked, looking at them curiously. When Brom nodded and sat at the table, the older woman turned.

"If you have black tea, that would be for the best." Veryn added. "Thanks for all your help." Marilee smiled and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Why black tea?" Murtagh asked as he slowly took a seat.

"It has a calming effect, one I think you both need right now." Veryn stated matter-of-factly as she closed and locked her medicine kit, satisfied that it could handle the treatment of emergencies now. "Would you both please tell me what is wrong now?"

Brom scowled. "A group of soldiers came into town and managed to capture Eragon."

A groan escaped her lips as she leaned back. "Please tell me you are kidding."

"Afraid not. Eragon and I had split to go into two different shops, I was walking over to the store he was in to meet him just as they were dragging him away unconscious. The only good news is I heard where they were taking him: Gil'ead." Murtagh supplied quietly. "Afterwards I went and found Brom so we could try and find you. Hoping you hadn't befallen the same fate, which is a great relief that you hadn't."

Marilee entered carrying a tray with a pot and a few cups before Veryn could answer. Smiling, she handed out the cups and poured the tea. "I will be in the back if you need anything else child."

Watching her go, Veryn ran over the group's new list of options. "So what do you have planned?" She asked quietly, leaning forward to lessen the chance of being overheard.

Brom took a sip from his tea while Murtagh glared at the contents of his own cup. "As much as we want to rescue him before they get too far, we have decided to follow then rescue him along with the elf from Gil'ead. Any sooner and they will raise security all around and I don't think Eragon will ever forgive us if we don't rescue that girl because we ourselves barely escaped."

Sighing, Veryn gulped her now cool tea down in a few gulps despite the odd looks she was getting. "So we wait or pursue immediately?"

"We wait for the night, it would be too suspicious if a group of travelers were following the soldiers." Murtagh said. "So we need to find a place to stay for the night."

Veryn grinned. "Leave that to me, I speak healer." She got up and went towards the door Marilee went through, ignoring her companions' amused faces. Leaning through the door, she saw the woman towards the back of what she guessed was the kitchen. "Marilee?"

She turned and smiled. "What is it child?"

"I was wondering if you knew a place my uncle, cousin and I could stay at that is relatively cheap around here?"

"I have room here child, your family can stay here."

"We wouldn't want to impose…"

"It's not a problem dear, it gets lonely in this house sometimes."

Turning back to the two men, she found Murtagh gone. "He went to go fetch our horses, that is if our host doesn't mind their presence in the stable we saw behind her house." Brom said.

"I don't." Marilee said as she came into the room to gather the now empty cups.

By the time Murtagh returned, Marilee had fixed them a nice dinner and had set up some rooms. They were all right next to each other but Veryn was the last to go to her room, where Marilee helped her brush out her hair after her bath.

"You really don't have to do this…" Veryn said quietly, gazing into the mirror so she could see the older woman who had the most serene smile on her face.

"I don't but I want too. I used to do this for my daughter you know, she's only a few years older then you."

"What happened to her?" Veryn asked, almost scared of the answer. She spoke of her daughter with such sadness that she would have been convinced she was dead if not for her talking of her in the present tense.

"She was dragged to the capitol to be forced into the harem for Galbatorix's court members. My daughter's beauty really turned into a curse, and all she wanted was to become the next village healer."

_Damn that Galbatorix! He ruins so many lives! _Veryn grumbled, feeling quiet agreement from Lorin. Saphira on the other hand, was still angry and sad from Eragon's capture, sent that she completely agreed with her statement. The two had been in contact since Veryn found out and she was trying her best to sooth the blue dragon.

That wasn't working out too much though.

Once the older woman was finished, she braided Veryn's hair and guided her over to the bed. "Sleep well dear." Then she quietly left the room, leaving the younger girl alone.

A chill seemed to pass through her body as she crawled under the blankets, laying on her side away from the window and gazing at the wall. Sending a halfhearted goodnight to the dragons, Veryn slipped into sleep.

"_Aylin, what are you doing?" She turned to grin up at her father as he approached, a half smile on his face._

"_Counting the stars!" She chirped, pointing up into the night sky. "Momma always said that if you can count all the stars in the heavens then they will grant you a wish!"_

_Her father laughed and sat beside her. "They also say that if you see a shooting star and make a wish on it, that it will be granted."_

"_Uncle Lune also told me that when dragons can no longer be with us here, they fly up to the stars and join them." She giggled as she was pulled into her father's lap. "It's no wonder the stars are so pretty then, right papa?"_(2)

Veryn bolted up into a sitting position, gasping for breath. Sunlight was beginning to pour through the window so she tossed the blankets aside and got up. She dressed quickly in clean clothes and put her hair back into its normal ponytail before descending the stairs into the kitchen where Marilee was already making breakfast.

"Your cousin stepped out already, said he needed some fresh air." She said as Veryn went over to her.

_Sounds like Murtagh. _She thought as she helped set the table just as Brom came down. She was about to mention that the older teen was out to him when the door opened and said youth stepped in. _Okay, never mind._

The group ate breakfast, with most of the conversation being between Marilee and Veryn. Finally, the two males set about readying to leave so Veryn found herself alone once again with the woman. She clutched her bag to her stomach, knowing that Brom and Murtagh were saddling up the horses, but still having one question. "Marilee?"

"What is it?"

"What is your daughter's name?" Veryn asked, needing to know for some odd reason.

"Aruna. My daughter's name is Aruna."

The two looked at each other and something clicked, Veryn knew she would be trying to save Aruna somehow just so she could truly repay this woman for her kindness. A few minutes later saw them bidding her goodbye and riding away to pursue Eragon and his captors.

When they stopped briefly, Brom made Veryn watch as he made the leather he had bought into a saddle for Lorin. Neither commented when Murtagh watched as well simply because they both knew that the rescue would be more difficult without him.

A day later found them outside of Gil'ead. Brom and Murtagh were talking of different plans to enter the jail where Eragon and the elf were no doubt being kept while Veryn sat between the two dragons, feeling left out. Though she understood why she was, simply because her talents laid in healing and that was her job. Brom said something to Saphira, which caused the dragon to snort indignantly.

"Here is what we are going to do." Brom spoke finally, making Veryn and Lorin look over at him. "Murtagh and I are going to sneak into the jail under disguise and free Eragon and hopefully this elf. When the guards change, we'll sneak up to the roof where Saphira will carry us to safety since she claims she can handle four passengers. Veryn, you will wait here as we cannot risk both Riders, even if the empire knows nothing of you yet."

Murtagh turned and began to get ready as Brom went over to Veryn. "I have something for you to think of Veryn, while we are gone." The shuffling to their left lessened lightly, and she knew the older teen was listening.

"What is it Brom?"

"When we escape here, the empire will be hunting ruthlessly now for Eragon and since you are traveling with us, you will be in danger. There is someplace safe I can take you two, but I won't force you to go. Eragon has already agreed."

Veryn raised an eyebrow. "What are you trying to ask?"

"Veryn, would you be willing to go to the Varden? They can offer you shelter, but you will have to join them. I want you to think this over while we are gone, and I will understand if we find you gone by the time we get back."

Staying quiet, she watched the two men enter the town while Saphira flew high overhead waiting for her time. Veryn leaned back against Lorin and thought, just as Brom had asked. If they went to the Varden, they would be expected to join them and fight. The only plus to that was that she would be staying with Eragon, Saphira, Murtagh and Brom. If she left, she risked being caught by the empire but if she made it to Surda, she would be free of all obligations. _So, the easy or the hard way? _She asked.

_I can't make all your decisions for you Veryn. _Lorin said softy, nudging her. _All I can give is advice._

_I'll take the advise then. Which do you think we should choose?_

_Do you remember what the witch Angela read from those bones? _Lorin asked in return.

Veryn started as she remembered. _The most difficult path leads to light while the other to death… I guess I know what I'm going to do then, better sit tight and wait for our friends to get back. I never did believe in taking the easy way out._

The two remained quiet for several hours, during which Veryn fell asleep.

_Curious fingers glided along the bronze blade, looking over it and wondering how something so beautiful could be so dangerous._

"_Aylin!" She jumped away, knowing she was caught. "How many times have I told you not to touch my sword, you could be hurt! I swear, I only turn my back for a moment…" Gazing up at her father she saw him run a hand through his hair before stooping to pick her up. "Must you be so curious about everything?"_

"_But it looked so pretty after you cleaned it! Like the stars!"_

_He smiled. "Jarnunvosk will be quite happy to hear that as he claims that the color does do his scales justice."_

_Said dragon cracked open an eye and released a snort before going back to sleep._

"_Love you too grump." She laughed at her father's slightly annoyed expression which melted away after a moment, to be replaced by a grin while he joined her in her laughter._(3)

Lorin pitched her forward. _Wake up! The others are coming!_

Veryn landed ungracefully on her stomach and looked around wildly. Cursing, she got to her feet and made sure the horses were ready for a quick escape. Just then Saphira dropped heavily into the clearing, making Veryn stumble slightly and look on in alarm. Brom and Murtagh looked no worse for wear but wore matching looks of agitation, but Eragon and the female they had with them had both seen better days. "I take it didn't go completely the way you planned it?" Veryn asked, eyeing the elf as Eragon pulled her down from Saphira.

Brom seemed pleased to see Lorin and her still there but nodded. "There was a damn shade."

Veryn nearly paled as she crossed the clearing to look over the injuries. "Feeling okay troublemaker?" She asked Eragon as she set about healing the elf first as her fellow Rider just looked tired more then anything.

"I'm not a troublemaker! And I feel fine thank you!" He glared at Murtagh as the other laughed.

"Troublemaker, yes it does suit you." The older teen teased, unfazed by the Rider's glare.

"I will have to agree." Brom grumbled as he looked over Saphira's wing, not noticing the glare morphing into a look of betrayal. "Eragon!" He snapped, nearly causing said teen to fall over. "Get over here and help me heal your dragon."

Veryn shook her head as she worked, healing bruises and cuts. Once that was finished, she checked other vitals which made her notice one thing, the elf was poisoned. It was simple to see really, the fact she hadn't awoken and that her eyes moved rapidly, her skin a touch on the clammy side and her breathing slightly off. "Brom!" She called.

The older man instantly came over. "What is it?"

"This elf, I think she had been poisoned."(4) Pointing out the signs, she jumped as Brom cursed. Several minutes passed after that, but she waited patiently as she recognized when someone was speaking with their mind to someone else now.

"She has, we need to get her to the Varden." Brom said after a minute. While he and Eragon set out getting ready to flee she noticed that Murtagh had gone incredibly still. Veryn went over to him.

"Are you well Murtagh?" She asked quietly.

"I don't want to go to the Varden." His eyes locked onto hers.

"Why-oh. Oh!" Suddenly, she remembered what they had spoken of during their flight. Walking over, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I understand why you don't wish to go but I also understand that if you separate from this group now then you will be killed. You are my friend Murtagh I will live with your choices but I do hope you'll stay beside me."

A flicker of emotion went through his eyes. "I'll see you and Eragon to the Varden, that is as far as I go."

Smiling, she patted him on the shoulder and they joined the fray of activity that soon turned into a race for their lives with one goal in mind.

The Varden.

**Next chapter: **Race across the Hadarac desert and the truth behind 'Vakna'…

**Author's Note: **Did you think I would take them to the Varden this chapter? Originally I was but then as I wrote the chapter got longer and longer and STILL had a way to go to the Varden. So I stopped there and only mentioned the group a bunch of times to make up for the preview sentence thing I do at the end of the chapter saying they were going to the Varden.

(1) Come on, let's just admit now that all Murtagh really needs is one big hug! Seriously, that is what I thought when he told Eragon his story in the first book and quote: "Aw poor baby, he just needs a hug!"

(2) AND (3) These are Aylin's memories in case you couldn't tell. You'll be seeing these little things a LOT more, especially in the next chapter.

(4) I couldn't remember the name of the poison or the cure. DOES ANYONE KNOW? Please tell me if you do, so I can edit this to include the proper names.


	7. Vakna and Varden

_**Author's Note:**_*twitch* Well, life keeps kicking me in the ass. Also, I want to mention that this isn't going to be an Eragon/Arya story. Why? She rejected him twice in the books! I used to be supportive of the coupling until she went and rejected him the second time. There are times the 'third time is the charm' works and others that don't. After that, I really just wished I could jump into the book and shake that elf and demand to know why and what ever was wrong with him to make her do that. Also, I don't hate her, I'm just MAD at her. Anyway, you probably want me to get to the story right? Then let's go!

_Chapter Six: Vakna and Varden_

The desert was exactly what she expected it to be, dry and filled with sand. Hardly exciting, the only thing keeping her from being bored was that fact they were fleeing the empire. Still, the soldiers had been left in the dust a long time ago and the only reason they were still moving at a breakneck speed was that Brom and Eragon were pushing them too. All for what? An elf.

She wasn't sure what was annoying her more: the fact Eragon was checking upon said elf constantly, Brom's dark mood, Murtagh's distance or the headache that was pounding at her temples. It had started simply enough, just a twinge of pain here and there that had grown. She was sore and stiff, but she didn't open her mouth to say anything if the look their 'leader' kept shooting anyone who even breathed wrong said anything. Leaning forward, she decided to catch a little bit of sleep while in her saddle, if only to reduce the pain and the accompanying nausea.

_Dragons of all colors and sizes soared through the air in the morning light, oblivious to one little girl who watched them in awe._

"_Aylin, don't wander off on me like that!" Her father said as she scooped her up. Then he looked up to see what held her attention so much that she hadn't even noticed his reprimand. "Ah. Now I see." He muttered more to himself then to his daughter in his arms._

"_Papa." He looked at her but her eyes stayed glued to the sky full of dragons. "I want wings. I want to fly like they do."_

_He laughed and hugged her. "Silly. You can't have wings but I'm sure a dragon will hatch for you. Then you will get to fly."_

_She grinned at him. "I will fly."_

Veryn jerked awake when someone shook her by her shoulder, her mismatched eyes landing on Murtagh. "Are you well?" He asked.

Happy that he was actually talking again, she sat up. "Just a headache." His frown didn't go away and the way he was looking at her didn't sit well with her.

"Has your hair gotten lighter?" He asked quietly, reaching out to talk a hold of a strand in his hand. Lo and behold, it was a much lighter color then before.

They looked at each other, both a little put off by the whole situation. "We haven't been in the sun all that long…" Veryn whispered, ruling out that explanation.

Eragon looked over his shoulder. "Are you two alright?"

"Fine." Murtagh called and nudged his horse to go a bit faster, leaving Veryn to her thoughts.

When they broke for the day, she stumbled over to her bedroll and laid down. After some time, she knew that only she and Brom were still awake. "Brom, can I ask you something?"

The older man looked over at her.

"Does 'vakna' mean anything else besides awaken? Is there anything really special about it?" The moment the word left her mouth, she felt like something had changed.

"I wouldn't say there is anything highly special about it other then it is a word in the Ancient Language. Otherwise it just means awaken."

Nodding, she fell asleep.

_Flowers twisted and grew about her fingers in a strange yet alluring dance. Never binding but following her will, aiming to please one of their mistresses. A pleasant smile was upon her face as the colors shifted on the petals in as many varieties as the dragons themselves._

"_What are you doing?" A kindly voice asked behind her. An elf stood there, tall and proud beside a golden dragon._

"_Making flowers for my papa, mama always told me that flowers have the ability to make smiles and my papa needs them."_

_The elf smiled and approached, crouching down beside her. Using some of his own magic, he changed one of the flowers into one of the rare ones that only grew in Ellesmera. _

"_That's a pretty one!" She said, gently touching the petals. "Can I give it to my papa?"_

"_Of course."_

Something wasn't right, but she was much too tired to try and think of why it was. Her vision swam and for a moment she could have sworn she saw Brom hovering over her saying something before she fell back into her dreams.

_Jarnunvosk's scales always shone brightly in direct sunlight, but that never stopped her from admiring him. The dragon allowed her to perch on one of his legs while she ate her lunch, her father busy at the moment._

_Currently the proud dragon was her babysitter but he never really complained so she guessed that he might actually be fond of her. _

_Just then, Jarnunvosk looked up and let out a growl. He moved protectively around her and she was confused as the small blue dragon didn't look to be such a threat. The man beside it looked friendly too._

"_I'm looking for your father, girl." She pointed to the tower._

"_Papa is in there."_

_The man went to enter but stopped and regarded her again. "What is your name?"_

"_Aylin."_

_He nodded. "I am Brom."_

Cold. She was cold. She wanted to curl up to preserve body warmth but her limbs refused to move. Murtagh joined Brom in looking down at her, his face concerned.

_She didn't like it when her father went on missions. He was always gone for such long periods of time that she sometimes thought that maybe he had vanished like her mother. It made her lonely._

_Even her uncle Lune couldn't ease that loneliness, it was not something he could do unless he somehow turned into her father. Currently, she stood some feet away from her graceful uncle as he spoke to another Rider, this one tall and elegant. They were saying something but she didn't hear it, all she knew was that she wanted her father. They would find him, he said he would come back!_

_Just then the doors opened and she spun to look. Her father staggered in and looked around, soon his wild eyes landed on her. "Aylin!"_

"_Papa!" Ignoring the man beside her uncle's protest, she raced forward into her father's arms. He held her tightly, crying into her hair and whispering things she didn't quite understand._

_What confused her was that Jarnunvosk wasn't there to nudge her shoulder with his snout like he always did when he and her father returned from missions…_

Now she was hot, couldn't her body make up its mind? She wanted to move but her tired mind dismissed it as she tumbled back into sleep. The last thing she saw was Eragon's worried eyes.

_It was silver with such tiny veins of white. Ghosting her hands over the smooth surface, she wondered how something could actually fit in there comfortably. She traced a finger around its side again._

_Her uncle was going to be mad when he found her, of that she was sure. She was supposedly too young to be in this room, but it really was his fault for ignoring her while he talked to the regal man that was bonded with the white dragon. Her father wouldn't have ignored her if he was still there instead of traveling. She didn't understand why she was too young really, what did that have to do with the pretty eggs?_

_The egg rocked and she tilted her head, wondering if perhaps this was normal. She leaned forward as cracks appeared throughout the shell before it just fell to pieces to reveal a tiny dragon._

_It was silver in color with expressive dark eyes and wings. It flapped its wings twice before squeaking at her, trying to get her full attention. Reaching out a hand, the dragon bumped its head against it and she jumped back at the shock of magic. Her Faeish blood responded, dulling the pain as she watched in fascination as her palm turned a silvery color._

_Picking up the dragon, she went over to where they kept the dry meat and fed the hatchling a few strips. Sitting down, the dragon rested in her lap while she hummed quietly._

_A moment later the doors opened and her uncle accompanied by the regal man came into the room. Immediately the angry look disappeared from her uncle's face at the sight he beheld, the other looking mildly interested. "Aylin…how?"_

_She smiled and shrugged, ghosting her fingers across the hatchling's back._

"_What is her name?" The regal man asked._

"_Lorin."_

Sunlight. Veryn blinked and groaned, rolling over to stop the harsh glare. That was when she noticed it.

She felt great! No headache or stiffness or anything! Her senses were sharper and for once she felt rested.

Sitting up, she noticed Brom looking at her intently from across their camp while the others slept. "Everything okay Brom?"

"I should be asking you that."

Now that was confusing, she tilted her head. "Why?"

"Vakna. You awakened last night." Brom got up and rooted through his bag, pulling out a bowl before grabbing one of the waterskins.

"What?"

"Thankfully you were asleep through most of it or it would have been painful. I know of your past life and knew what you were in it. You were half-Fae, and are once again." He filled the bowl and held it out to her for her to use as a mirror.

Leaning forward, she nearly screamed. Her light brown hair had faded into a platinum blonde and her face was more defined, having lost the remaining baby fat she had had. Her eyes were still the same thankfully but stood out from her pale skin now. She felt alien all of a sudden, no way the beautiful face looking back at her from the water was her own!

"From what I know, Fae are capable of reincarnating which is what you did to become Lorin's rider again. I suspected that you may have been half from not only what Lorin told me but from your eyes as well. The mismatched colors represent your dual natures." Brom sat next to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Your Fae magic from your previous life no doubt slept in your soul and only needed to be awakened to return you to your former glory. That is what happened last night. You are a halfling once again."

Veryn looked down at her hands. "What does that mean for me?"

"You are still a Rider, but you will have more advantages now that you are no longer fully human. You will no doubt be stronger and faster with better senses, which explains your talent with magic. Fae were always good with magic." He shook his head. "Be careful though and don't get cocky, you are only half Fae and still have many weaknesses all of which we cannot be sure on yet."

"I'll be careful then."

Brom nodded then seemed thoughtful for a second. "Lorin told me your story but never your name. What was your name in your past life?"

Veryn looked up at him. "I think it was Aylin."

Many emotions crossed the older man's face then, ranging from shock, fear, anger, happiness and resignation. "It's as I thought." He whispered.

Before she could inquire what he had meant, movement across the camp made her look over to where Eragon was waking up. He sat up, rubbing at his eyes. "Brom…how is Veryn doing?" He asked sleepily.

"I'm doing better apparently." Veryn replied, to which he looked up immediately and gasped.

"Veryn?!" The shout startled Murtagh into consciousness and he reached for his sword.

"Last time I checked that was who I was." She wasn't quite sure if she should have been flattered or offended by how the two teens were staring at her.

"What happened to you?" Eragon whispered, almost like he was afraid of the answer.

"She awoke. Veryn here is half-Fae it seems." Brom said simply as he got up to make them something for breakfast.

"Do…do I look terribly strange?" She asked quietly, switching her gaze to her feet.

"No… Not at all." Eragon muttered.

"Eragon is right." Murtagh added, noticing her distressed looked. "You look perfectly fine."

She smiled up at them, then turned to check on the elf's condition. The poison's progress was slow but that didn't mean THEY could slow. Helping pack up camp, she swung up onto her horse's back and nearly overbalanced, forgetting she was stronger then she was before. "This will take some getting used too." She grumbled at herself.

_It should make fighting with your sais easier, after all you use the memories of your soul to fight and you were trained with the strength you have now originally. _Lorin added, trying to get her out of her quickly darkening mood.

(Uru'baen, King Galbatorix's castle)(1)

Rightly, he should have been furious that Durza had somehow lost the Rider, that he was still free.

But oddly enough, he was thoughtful. After all, it was not everyday one felt a mass of magical energy in the desert. Not just any magic though, Fae magic.

Galbatorix gazed at the large tapestry across from him, its designs long since faded away. He had longed to feel that particular magic again, for he had not felt it since the Fall. Since the death of his daughter.

Closing his eyes, he willed the pain that always accompanied the thoughts of his little girl, the child he had held so dear only to have her ripped away. Sometimes he found himself wondering what she would look like if she had grown, what her talents would be and what it would have been like all these years to have her there.

Unlike popular belief, the king did have a heart. One that had been stabbed and trampled one too many times. Aine had been forced to leave him, Jarnunvosk had died and Aylin had been killed. Three times too many.

So he took out his anger and sadness on the ones he held accountable, the Riders. He had made them pay.

Running a hand through his graying dark hair(2), he got to his feet and crossed the room to the window. It all belonged to him. And yet he felt so hollow.

Looking down, he watched a particular young man training in the courtyard while another cleaned his bow. Two of his secret weapons though one was as willful as that blasted Murtagh had been but he was also smart, bending when he knew it meant his life and when it suited him.

The one that was training was of medium height and build, with ash blonde hair and piercing green eyes. He was tanned and muscular from his days in the sun, perfecting his fighting/killing style. He wore a light colored tunic and brown pants, as was his regular choice. This one, Tane, was the loyal one.

Perched on the low wall was Tane's friend, if that was what one would call them. If anything, they tolerated each other. Black hair framed his face and nearly brushed his shoulders, causing his fair complexion to stand out all the more. He was clearly taller then Tane and much more fit, one could see hints of his muscles under his loose tunic. He dressed in dark colors, as was required for one trained as an assassin as he was. This was Malik, the one who defied and served at the same time.

Galbatorix grinned. _But of course, it's in his blood._ He thought. Noticing the eyes of the king on him, Malik looked up and glared at the older man.

Glared with mismatched eyes of black and hazel.

(With Veryn, Eragon, Murtagh and Brom)

_How in the hell do we have such bad luck?! _Veryn demanded as she finished off the last of the slavers. She was convinced that this day couldn't get any worse then it had, as now it seemed Murtagh and Eragon were fighting while Brom was trying to break it up.

_Perhaps you stepped on one too many insects? _Lorin suggested, trying to rid herself of annoyance with humor.(3)

_I hate bugs. _Veryn thought, flicking the blood from her sai so she could return it to its sheath on her thigh. Now it seemed Saphira decided to get involved with the little quarrel to her left.

"Veryn-"

"Don't even ask me to talk to her Eragon, she's bonded with you! Besides, you both are behaving foolishly!" She snapped, going to stand beside Brom who was messaging his temples while the blue dragon pinned the other two. "Just work out whatever is making you two fight and quick, we need to get moving."

Ignoring the quiet voices of two no doubt embarrassed teens, Veryn looked at Brom. "We still on the right track?"

He nodded. "If we keep up this pace, we should reach the Varden in a day or so."

Looking up, Veryn almost shrieked when she saw the child that had helped her heal Brom, leafy hair and all. She tilted her head and pointed, then was gone when Veryn blinked. Squinting, she could make out some kind of group in the far distance. _More slavers? _She wondered before nudging Brom and pointing them out.

"Seems we are still being followed. Veryn, see if Lorin can identify them from the skies."

Lorin circled back and a moment later sent Veryn an image of the group. "Urgals." She said aloud, now that Murtagh and Eragon were no longer fighting and on their feet. "Big Urgals. Really BIG Urgals."

Brom and Murtagh both tensed while the later decided to throw in a curse. "What's wrong?" Eragon asked.

"Those are Kull, the elite of the Urgals. Veryn's not kidding when she says they are huge. One stands easily at seven feet so no horse can carry them because of their weight. They can run for days on end and once they start chasing someone, they won't stop until one or the other is dead." Murtagh said.

_Really bad luck. _Lorin added with what sounded suspiciously like a sigh. Immediately, they all looked to Brom.

"We don't stand a chance against such a large group, even with Saphira and Lorin. We have no choice but to run, and run fast. So if you think the past few days have been hard then prepare for a shock." With that he turned on his heel and jumped up onto his horse soon joined by the other three.

Racing across the desert did not prove to be an enjoyable experience, she had been hating it before but now loathing would be the only word to describe what she felt. Thankfully, they had been closer to the mountains and were soon into the trees.

_I'm glad Brom is leading, or I would be completely lost. _Veryn grumbled, watching as Eragon took to the skies with Saphira to try and delay the Kulls. The elf had been placed onto Eragon's horse in his stead and Murtagh led it along, still scowling. _At this rate, he won't be able to NOT go to the Varden._

_He knew the risks when he helped us. _Lorin said slowly, sadly. _I wish he still had a choice but his life counts on this. _

They continued their race, faster when Murtagh found what appeared to be the huge tracks of a wolf. Soon, her fellow Rider rejoined them tired from his attempts but heartened when Brom told them they were almost there.

Reaching the waterfall, they dismounted and Brom raced over to call out the password while Murtagh and Eragon fired into the oncoming Kull with their bows. Veryn guarded the elf, watching as Saphira and Lorin began to tear apart a few of the monsters before them.

Then she was being dragged backwards into an opening she swore wasn't there before. Stumbling only slightly when she was released, Veryn looked around the chamber she was in and noted dully that whatever door had been very much closed behind them as soon as they were in.

And all the men and dwarves present were looking at Brom in wonder.

Confused, she decided to check on Eragon and Murtagh. They stood next to each other, with the earlier looking around in wonder and the later withdrawing from all contact. "Are you two alright? No injuries?" She asked as Brom and a set of identical men exchanged harsh, but thankfully quiet, words.

Eragon smiled. "Just tired." Murtagh just shook his head.

"You three follow me and stay close." Brom said, appearing at their side and making them all jump. Veryn made sure to label him 'sneaky' in her mental file after that near heart attack.

They listened though, as Brom had never once led them astray.

Ushered into a large chamber with the two dragons they watched as Brom once again argued with who they all quietly dubbed "the Twins". Soon, the guards were being sent out of the room along with the Twins while Brom went over to them. "You all must wait in here. I am assured you will not be bothered while I go talk with Ajihad, the current leader of the Varden."(4)

Then he was gone. Veryn sighed and went over to where Lorin had curled up, sitting down and leaning back against her. Her other two companions looked over at her. "What? Knowing Brom this will take a while, I don't know about you but I am tired."

Saphira seemed to agree as she joined Lorin, curling up beside her fellow dragon. Eragon crossed the room and sat down as well, mimicking Veryn's position. However the older teen seemed reluctant.

"You can come on over and sit Murtagh, you know I don't bite." Veryn said, patting the spot next to her. Sighing, he joined her.

They sat in silence for several minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. Finally Eragon spoke.

"Murtagh, why didn't you want to come to the Varden?" Veryn knew that was the wrong thing to ask long before said teen tensed. Briefly they made eye contact, which she broke when she leaned farther back into Lorin and closed her eyes.

Quietly, she listened as Murtagh told his story to Eragon, telling herself she would smack him silly if he rejected the older teen just for that. It was silent again, she was about to open her eyes to see of they were getting along or glaring when the door opened. The dwarf she had seen before, as he was the one who had dragged her inside(5), stepped inside.

"You three are to come with me, food will be brought for your dragons as they wait for your return." He said and stepped outside again, leaving the door open.

"That was fast." Veryn said as they got to their feet and filed out of the room, the two Riders pausing to look back at their dragons. _Go. _The dragons then curled up more and went to sleep.

The dwarf introduced himself to them as Orik and chatted with them as he led them along. Curious people paused to watch them go by but the three teens choose to focus on their guide's tales rather then how unnerving some of the stared were.

Finally, they reached what appeared to be an office and Orik seemed to tense up, switching from cheerful to stoic. Once inside, they saw Brom talking to a rather intimidating man with dark skin and a serious face. "Eragon, Veryn, Murtagh, this is Ajihad." Brom said, moving to stand beside the desk.

"Which of you are the Riders?" Ajihad asked, looking the three of them over.

Eragon and Veryn looked at each other before stepping forward. "We are, sir." Eragon said. She nearly squirmed with how hard the leader's gaze turned, his eyes critical as he looked them over again.

Then the critical eyes turned to Murtagh. "I know who you are, as Brom has told me and stated you can be trusted. For yours and our safety, I cannot allow you to wander about. People here still remember Morzan and might take out their anger on you instead. You will be confined to a room that will be guarded, don't try to escape or do anything foolish."

"What? Hardly seems fair to treat him like a criminal when he's not! None of us would be here if not for him!" Veryn crossed her arms and met the leader's eyes straight on.

"What you say is true little halfling, and I agree with you. We owe him, but people's anger can overcome any sense of debt. Will it sooth you if he can walk around as long as one of you Riders is with him or Brom and myself?"

Veryn nodded. "So be it." Ajihad said and stood. "Brom will continue your instruction while you are here. When Arya, the elf you rescued, recovers she will assist him."

Brom nodded then went over to them. "First, I must reveal a secret to you. It is the reason I am to be your teacher." Once again the two Riders shared a look then focused on the older man. For the first time they noticed he was scrubbing at his hand with a cloth, when he was finished he held his palm up for them to see.

There was the gedwey ignasia although faded. "A long time ago I was a Rider. Though my dragon may be dead, I can still teach you how to be proper Riders. I can teach you how to defeat Galbatorix."

**Next chapter: **Training, Arya, the Dwarf King and more training.

**Author's Note: **Not as long as the last one, thank the powers that be! Can you start to see where having another Rider is changing things? Brom still being alive makes a major change too.

(1) Bet you weren't expecting that! Anyways, I am one of the few that seems to think there is more to Galbatorix then just plain evil. Personally, I think that he was no doubt a good man before and that loosing his dragon broke him in ways that people shouldn't be broken. I am trying to show that when I write from his perspective, he's still possessive and insane, but he feels other things too. There is also more to the two OCs introduced in that part, you'll be seeing more of them soon. Especially Malik.

(2) The way I see Galbatorix is NOTHING like the movie. The movie version reminded me of Star Wars… I see him as tall, with dark hair and fierce features though he is starting to show his age. He also has more mood swings then a pregnant woman.

(3) There is more to this joke then most know. I have a fascination with Fae lore, and something I found out is that Fae sometimes disguise themselves as bugs. What Lorin is suggesting is that perhaps she has stepped on one too many of her own kind and they have cursed her with bad luck. Veryn's response signifies that she finds this appalling and will never disguise herself thusly. She is also dismissing it as well, knowing Fae would do worse if she stepped on them while disguised.

(4) This is just how I think Brom being alive can change things. His word and influence in the Varden is enough to prevent the whole mind searching fiasco. As he made the Varden, he is no doubt very aware of what goes on in it even though he was in hiding. So he was able to have them temporarily locked up until he could clear things. See? Everything works out when Brom is there.

(5) Another change brought on by Brom. Since he ultimately knew where to go, he led them to the correct side of the waterfall so Orik didn't have to save Eragon from drowning. So I just had him drag Veryn to safety instead.


	8. Fae vs Elves Strange Abilities and Noble

**Author's Note****: **Well, all I can say are things are going a little better over here on my end. My dad's treatment seems to be working but he's having mood swings from hell!

**Also**, see the link in my profile for pictures of clothing and weapons in the story. I have them as visuals to help me write and describe them better. It's on **Photobucket** so they also include descriptions (which you need to read) of their role but you have to click on them. Be sure to enlarge them or you might miss small details. Or corrections to full body pictures… You'll see what I mean.

_Chapter Seven: Fae vs. Elves, Strange Abilities and Nobles_

It had been a hectic few days since coming to the Varden and it wasn't showing any signs of evening out. Brom was still a strict teacher and his lessons got harder every day as they were no longer on the run. Murtagh was still in confinement, though he was treated rather well by the men who guarded him. The elf, who they had learned was called Arya, was making a full recovery. Still Veryn was annoyed. Why?

She was tired of being gawked at. It was hard enough trying to learn all that Brom was throwing at her without having the men and a few women stare her down. Today was the last straw.

"Brom! Can I talk to you?" Veryn asked after another finished lesson, watching Eragon walk away to no doubt visit Murtagh.

Brom nodded and gestured that she could help him gather up the scrolls and artifacts that still sat out. Suddenly, she wasn't quite sure how to bring up the subject as it seemed almost silly. She was a Rider! She should have been able to handle it! Shaking her head, she decided to still bring it up. Something she had learned kicked in, when all else failed use the direct approach.

"Is there anything I can do to stop the staring? It's really getting on my nerves! It's borderline harassment I tell you! Eragon is a Rider too and even he doesn't get all the stares I do!"

The older man sighed. "I thought this would happen. Listen Veryn, the staring you are receiving has little to do with you being a Rider."

"Then why am I being ogled?"

Brom sat and gestured that she should do the same. "You are half-Fae." When he saw that she was unimpressed with the answer, he continued. "Fae are beings made up of magic and nature Veryn. They can take all shapes and sizes, changing their own appearance to their will. With a great deal of hard work, you might be able to do the same. But that is getting us off topic, which is the staring. They stare because you are of Fae blood, and Fae are very beautiful as they represent all that is good in this world. You are being stared at because the people here find you beautiful and have no other way of informing you so. I imagine that you lock them into trances without even trying."

Veryn gaped at him. "You're serious aren't you? This isn't some kind of joke?"

"I am completely serious. You haven't noticed that Eragon is sometimes distracted when you are around?"

Oh she had noticed, she had just ignored it. After all, they had important things to do and learn. "I noticed." She whispered.

"That is why I make him mediate so much, especially with you around. I intend to make him able to work around distractions like all Riders were taught to do."

"So all those times you asked me to help sort scrolls and help Eragon with his reading was for that? I feel used Brom." Veryn added, a chuckle at the end. Honestly, she was okay with it if what Brom had said was true. She wanted to help, that much she had said, and if that was the way she could then so be it.

He patted her on the shoulder. "I'm sure it will get better with time, with the more you walk around. It might also have something to do with what you are wearing."

She frowned and looked down, finding nothing wrong with what she was wearing. She wore a white tunic with a blue bodice, both perfect for training as they were easier to move around in. The outfit was finished with black leather leggings and a pair of black boots, also leather that laced up in the front and had a slight heel.

"I see nothing wrong with this." Veryn said, leaning back and crossing her arms.

"Neither do I but to them, they are used to seeing a woman in a dress. So you walking around in form fitting training clothes might overload their brains for a bit. Just shrug it off like you do most distraction, like you usually do if you remember correctly, and you'll be fine."

Smiling, she bid Brom goodbye and went about her way.

But ignoring the stares was still hard. _You'd think they had never seen a woman before! _She complained to Lorin.

_Men will be men Veryn, males never change no matter the race from what I understand. Just do as Brom says and you'll be fine. _Lorin answered, though she herself was annoyed.

Dodging down some halls she knew where deserted to avoid more people, she walked along then realized she was further away from her destination then ever. She had been intending to visit Murtagh before dinner and now it looked like she'd have to cut one or the other from her agenda. Cursing she stopped and looked around.

_I wish I was in Murtagh's room, at least I wouldn't be stared at there. _She thought. She leaned against a shadowy part of the wall…

…and promptly fell backwards onto her backside. "OW!" She yelled.

"That did look like it hurt." Someone said.

Turning, she looked over her shoulder at Murtagh and Eragon who both had surprised looks on their faces.

"Mind telling me how you fell through my wall?" Murtagh asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I have no idea…" Veryn said slowly, accepting the hand up Eragon gave her. "All I know was I was halfway across Farthen Dur, leaned against a wall then I was here."

"Sounds like you used magic." Eragon said. "Do you remember saying any of the Ancient Language?"

"No, not really. I remember wishing I was here so I wouldn't have to put up with all those men staring at me-oops!" She paused, realizing she had just said way too much. Originally, she had not been intending to tell her two teenage companions of her little problem since she felt she could handle it herself. Judging by the looks on their faces, she had been right to try and do so.

"Is that so?" Murtagh asked, getting to his feet. "You were going to tell us this, when?"

"After a fashion…" She mumbled, fighting back a blush as his fierce eyes gazed at her. "Anyway! Maybe we should hunt down Brom and ask him if he knows how I 'fell through your wall'?"

_Nice way to try and cover your mistake. _Lorin added sarcastically. _You do realize they'll just corner you again after you find out about this 'wall falling' business?_

Veryn sniffed quietly as they walked out of the room, Eragon nodding at the guards. Thankfully they ran into no trouble, but with two Riders there no one would dare.

They finally found Brom in the study of Ajihad going over some kind of plan that was hushed the moment they entered.

"Do you need something?" He asked politely.

"Yes, we were wondering if you could tell us how Veryn managed to fall through my wall." Murtagh said, crossing his arms.

"Fell through your wall?" Brom asked, clearly looking skeptical.

"She did." Eragon said. "Murtagh and I were talking then there she was, falling backwards through the wall."

All eyes focused on her and she felt the sudden urge to run. "What?! It's not like I know how I did it! One second I'm walking down one of those dark corridors escaping the stares and the next I am in your room!"

"Dark, you say?" Brom asked.

"Well yeah, I took it since nobody was down there."

"Shadow walking."

The three teens blinked at the ex-Rider like he had finally lost his mind.

"It's called Shadow walking and it is a Fae ability."

Ajihad looked interested. "Care to explain Brom?"

Nodding, Brom leaned back. "Shadow walking is exactly what is sounds to be. A Fae can 'shadow walk' to any location as long as there are the required shadows present. One can sneak along past guards, rob a vault, break into a cell without detection and move completely around armies by jumping the distance from shadow to shadow." He then looked at her. "That is what you did, which means there is more to you then I originally thought. Only the nobles among the Fae could use this ability, and the nobles are all distant relations of the Seelie King."

Once again she found herself the target of every eye in the room besides her own. The feeling to bolt increased. "Hold on a second! There is no way I can be a noble!"

"There is. You were a half-Fae in your past life, so one of your parents must have been of noble birth. Your soul is one and the same, it changed you to be like you were before." Veryn could see that he knew more but wasn't telling. If there was one thing she learned it was that he only withheld information when it was better for you not to know.

Sensing that she was uncomfortable, Eragon went to the door. "Now that we know that, why don't we go eat dinner? Sorry to have bothered you when you were busy Brom, Ajihad."

The two men nodded as the teens moved to exit. "Veryn, would you stay a moment?" Ajihad asked just as she was about to step out after the other two. She waved them off, telling them she would catch up then shut the door again. Crossing the room, she stood before his desk.

"Yes sir?"

The two men looked at each other for a moment before the Varden leader looked back at her. "Your ability might be useful for a mission. You'll have time to master this new power before you go, that is if you agree."

"Veryn." She looked over at Brom, wondering why his voice was so concerned. "This mission will be dangerous. There are chances you could be killed or tortured if anything goes wrong should you accept."

She sensed Lorin's alarm as she too listened from wherever she was currently, no doubt still flying about the mountains like she always did when bored these days. "What is this mission?" Veryn asked slowly.

"Good, you didn't jump in head first." Brom said, a smile on his face. Then he looked at Ajihad.

"Two Riders is more then the Varden could have ever hoped for but Brom and I share concerns. Galbatorix still controls two of the remaining eggs and should they hatch, the numbers will be against us again."

Eyes widening, she knew what he was going to say. "You want to steal the remaining eggs!" Her answer was a nod.

"Originally I was going to try and steal them as I did the same with Saphira's egg." Brom said, leaning back into his chair and gesturing to the one opposite him, an offer she took. Something told her she would need to be sitting. "But I cannot abandon you and Eragon to do so. I am getting old Veryn, my skills are getting rusty at best. Your ability to Shadow walk could not have been found out at a better time."

"So what is it you want me to do?"

Ajihad's face showed approval. "Once Brom and I find a secure way into the capitol, you will Shadow walk into the vault where the eggs are being kept and steal them."

Mimicking Brom, she leaned back. _Don't your parents live in Uru'baen Veryn? _Lorin asked, causing her to start. Her parents! She had nearly forgotten about where they lived and who her father worked for.

"I have the way." She whispered.

"You do?" The ex-Rider asked, raising an eyebrow.

Grinning, she spoke. "My father is a scholar, one of the few that works in the palace! He's in charge of the library and all sorts of other odds and ends. If Brom can help me master my Shadow walking, I can dye my hair back to the color it was before and scout out the palace first! Then I can leave so I won't endanger my parents and hide out until I can find an opening to steal the eggs!" Now she was excited, getting to her feet and placing her hands on her desk. "I know the palace well Ajihad, I spent several of my childhood years there with my father."

The Varden leader laced his hands together and rested his chin on them in thought. "This is all to our advantage. Very well, that is how we will go about this. Breath no word of this to anyone Veryn and leave the rest of the preparation to Brom and I. You will have several days to practice your Shadow walking, I will send word when we are ready."

At that, she was dismissed. Which suited her as she was starving! Jogging, she began to head to the kitchens where she could not doubt meet up with Eragon and Murtagh. That is until she turned a corner and crashed into someone. "Sorry!"

The elf, Arya as she recognized, gazed at her with indifferent eyes. "You must be the other Rider. The half-Fae."

"I am." Veryn said, already looking over the elf's shoulder down the hall she knew the kitchens rested in.

"Come with me." Surprised and slightly annoyed that she STILL wasn't going to get to eat, she followed the raven haired woman.

Their destination was the training grounds, now emptied.

"Any particular reason you brought me here?" Veryn asked. Then she noticed the sword.

"Draw your weapons Rider, I wish to see if you have any skill. For a Fae."

Anger boiled up inside her, from where she wasn't sure, but how dare she insinuate that she had no talent?! Lorin egged her on, telling her to show the elf before them what a Rider was capable of. She had her sais in her hands before she thought about it, hunger forgotten.

"And what is that supposed to mean?! Just because I am half-Fae doesn't make me any less of a Rider!" Veryn snapped as they circled each other, both looking for an opening.

"Fae change as much as the weather, you can never trust them to stay the same. Just because you are on our side this day does not mean you won't change like the seasons and turn on us. I know of the games your kind like to play."

Beyond furious, Veryn dove forward and their blades connected with a loud clang. It became a power match, trying to see who could push who back. Neither gave ground as they glared at each other. "How dare you act like you know me?!" Veryn hissed then jumped to the side, spinning to face Arya again.

The two launched at each other again, blows exchanged rapidly with neither gaining any advantage.

Finally, she decided to ask. "What do you have against Fae anyway?!"

"Fae are wild creatures ruled by their emotions and are generally selfish. When the Fall happened, they ran and hid while the rest of us fought! They are beyond disgusting, with their trickery and seduction of the humans! Seduction you are proof of, you are nothing more then an abomination!"

Something snapped in the back of Veryn's mind, a part that had been silent but still held something. Energy flooded her veins, increasing her senses. Never had she felt so powerful! Everything she could see became almost painfully clear, with a strange shimmer of colors around them. The elf's movements were much more readable and for a second she froze, knowing where Arya was going to swing next. Without thinking, she kicked up with her foot instead of blocking with her sais.

The sword flew through the air and embedded in the ground several feet away.

Springing forward, Veryn held the tip of her sai to Arya's throat. Her hand trembled as she fought back a distant urge to just ram her blade clear through. Something inside wanted to see her blood spilled, to teach her to watch how she spoke of her people. "I. Am. Not. An. Abomination!" She spat, stressing each word through clenched teeth.

A gentle hand lowered her sai. "No, you are not." Brom said quietly, placing his other hand on her shoulder to back her away. He made her sit and knelt down beside her while Ajihad pulled Arya aside, looking like they were in a heated debate in minutes.

The world around her now looked so alien to her, the colors spinning around people and objects. The clarity she could see in, seeing farther then she had ever before.

It was giving her a giant headache and making her nauseous.

"Drink this." A female voice said as she was handed a cup. Brom helped her as her hands were shaking so very badly that she not only nearly dropped it but nearly dumped it onto the older man helping her.

For a moment the sweet liquid almost made her puke but then everything was gone, the colors and sharpness as well. "What was that?" She asked.

"The potion or what happened to you?" The female voice asked again, making her look over.

"Angela?!"

"As much as I enjoy questions, we need to stop. It's very good to see you again Veryn. Now that potion I gave you got you back under control, or should I say your magic back under control?"

Brom shook his head. "I better explain or she will have your head spinning in circles." He stood up and watched Ajihad and Arya continue to argue. "Your Fae blood was overpowering your human side. You were using the abilities of the Fae, moving like them and no doubt seeing like them. That potion restored the balance before any more adverse side effects could take place, you'll notice now just how weakened you have gotten."

Blinking, she tried to stand and toppled right back down. Sighing, she spoke quietly in an almost whisper. "It was like a part of my mind just opened up after being sealed for so long…"

"That is where your Fae side rests no doubt." He sat next to her as Angela wandered over to the argument across the field, jumping in within seconds.

"This energy just washed over me…it was….frightening as much as it was…thrilling…"

Brom nodded. "Power like that usually is, be careful when you use it. This also is more proof that you are of noble blood as well, to be able to access your people's link to nature."

She blinked at him owlishly. "What?"

"Remember what I told you earlier? Fae are made up of magic and nature, so naturally they or anyone with a good level of their blood has a link to it. Everything has energy and the one thing that has the most is the earth beneath our feet. The Fae believe it is alive you know, with a spirit and intelligence far beyond you and I. I find myself sometimes very willing to believe it, for there are many things that cannot be explained in another way. Full blooded Fae can access this link, the nobles much more so. Having a noble as a parent, whether in your past life or this one, is the only way I can explain how you could have opened it." He noticed her worried look and stood, helping her to her feet and supporting her so she wouldn't fall. "But let's not worry about that tonight, you need to eat something."

Arya was in front of them in an instant, making Veryn's free hand unconsciously lower to her sai. "You will never be welcomed in Ellesmera. No elf will want you there, and I refuse to take you." Then she was gone.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Veryn demanded, looking at the three grim looking adults.

"I guess you don't know then." Angela said, sniffing slightly.

"Evidently." Veryn grumbled as they walked.

"We knew you and Arya wouldn't get along from the beginning for one reason." She looked over at the curly haired woman, wondering why she was being so dramatic.

"And that is?" She finally asked after a minute.

Angela looked her straight in the eye. "Fae and elves are mortal enemies, there is no love lost between the two races."

"Why?!" Veryn demanded.

"That's a good question and it has always been like that for some time, I don't think anyone remembers the actual reason anymore." Brom said sadly. "The tales tell that the Fae were here first and lived peacefully with the dragons. So when the war broke out between the elves and dragons, you can guess whose side the Fae took. That no doubt started it, as the two never came to any good terms after the war finally ended in peace between the elves and dragons. Fae are emotional beings, even their warriors, while elves tend to try and control theirs. It caused a rift, one that was even among the Riders. Right before the Fall, the Fae sensed that a horrible evil was about to befall Alagaesia and left it to hide among the wild. Perhaps if we had listened back then…" Brom trailed off, lost in his own thoughts.

Not another word was spoken, even when they reached the kitchen.

"What's wrong with Veryn?" The four turned in tandem to look over at Eragon and Murtagh, who by the looks of it had just finished their meal.

"Training accident." Veryn said quickly, eyeing the soup that the cook was already placing into bowls. Brom helped her to a seat and she immediately began to devour the contents of the bowl, more hungry then she had ever been in her life.

_Don't choke. _Lorin said._ That would be the most embarrassing way for a Rider to die to date._

_Love you too. _Veryn muttered as she continued with her meal, ignoring the odd looks she was getting from her fellow teens. Once she was finished, Brom escorted her back to her room to no doubt avoid anymore trouble. She had never fallen to sleep so fast in her life nor had she slept so deeply without dreams.

Sadly, she was still awoken early the next day. A dwarf waited outside after Lorin had alerted her to his presence. She dressed quickly, pulling on leggings and tunic that were similar to what she wore yesterday but instead of the blue bodice she pulled on another one. This one was ultimately her favorite.

It was an underbust bodice made of a light colored fabric with green lining, brown laces and two blue ribbon detail sown down the front. Lacing it up, she finished by pulling her hair back into a bun and strapping on her sais.

The dwarf led her quietly along, occasionally asking a few questions but otherwise acted like a royal escort. She soon found out why.

The chamber she had been sent to held the statues of all the previous kings and when she looked up at the throne, she saw a regal looking dwarf sitting there. Brom would have been proud at how she kept her face calm, but inside she was panicking. If she had known she was going to meet the Dwarf king she might have put a little more work into her appearance! She must have looked a mess!

_Relax! Saphira told me about this king, he is nowhere near as uptight as you would expect from a royal. Just talk to him. _Lorin's presence stayed, aiming to calm her.

_Eragon and Saphira already met him?_

_Yes. _Lorin answered. _Now it seems it is your turn, I would be there but for some reason I was requested to stay. I think it might have to do with the fight with Arya last night._

_Oh goody, another way the elf can ruin something for me… _Veryn tried her best to bow, but nearly fell over in her nervousness.

"No need to be so nervous, Lady Rider. I am Hrothgar." She gave him a small smile and tried not to fidget. "It has come to my knowledge that you will not be allowed in Ellesmera, is this correct?"

Remembering back to what Arya said, she nodded. "Yes, it seems that time has no effect on the hatred the elves feel for Fae. Sadly."

The wizened king nodded his head. "They make a grave mistake holding to their hatred. Though some of my people still hold their own grudge against the Riders for the Fall, will you accept the friendship of the dwarves? You need not be alone during these hard times."

Veryn paused for a moment, wondering what she should do. She wasn't all that into politics, but she did understand that the Dwarf king wanted a connection to the Riders, doing so by offering her friendship where the elves rejected it. And he was being blunt and straightforward about it too, so that must have meant he had a bit of respect for her, if only a little.

_Now you are on to something. _Lorin said.

The half-Fae sighed quietly. _I suppose you want me to ask what you mean? What am I saying, you'll tell me anyway so just get it over with._

_The elves, or should I say Arya, have rejected you because of their hatred, so in the future you will likely not care much about them but that leaves you without connections. Hrothgar hopes to forge a connection with you, so in said future you will be concerned for the dwarves. So they will have a voice among the Riders once they are reborn for no doubt you will have a powerful place as one of the two who restored them._

_Makes sense. And they do deserve a voice so I might as well accept. The elves already hate me so why not become a friend of the dwarves? It might prove beneficial to both sides. _Veryn nodded, more to herself then the Dwarf king and ignored the pang that echoed through her chest at the thought of being hated by the elves. "I will accept, should your people need anything I will do my best to help."

Hrothgar smiled.

**(With Eragon)**

Sometimes, he knew he was too damn curious for his own good. Veryn's condition last night had alarmed not only him but Murtagh, so he had promised the older teen that he would try and find out what had happened. Brom and Ajihad had refused to tell him. So, without choices he went to Angela. After several minutes of talking about utter nonsense, he managed to get a few clues out of her.

Veryn and Arya did not like each other.

It had something to do with the earlier being half-Fae and the later an elf.

Lastly, whatever was wrong with Veryn had been a result of it.

He knew he had one thing to do, which was to track down Arya or Veryn and ask point blank. He doubted Veryn would say much, so he had chosen the elf. He had finally managed to find her and approach her. The conversation started out normal enough, with Arya thanking him for saving her and inquiring how Brom's instruction was going.

Afterwards, it was down to business. But he was going to ease into the subject, no need to blow the whole thing out of the water just yet.

"I suppose the Varden are forming battle plans now that they have two Riders." Instantly, he saw the change in Arya's demeanor. She had gone from slightly friendly to cold with just one word. _So much for easing into the topic._

"Yes, but only one of the Riders can be truly trusted."

That threw him for a loop. "What do you mean?" He asked, trying to figure out why she though either Veryn or himself weren't trustworthy.

"Be warned Rider Eragon, Fae are tricksters. They change often, just because one is on your side one day doesn't mean that will be the case the next morning."

Eragon gaped at her. "Veryn wouldn't betray us! She's done all she can to help and more!"

"Have you fallen under her spell too Argetlam?"

He was stunned into silence, which is when Arya took her leave. Slowly, he made his way to where Murtagh was being kept. Perhaps he could make sense of what Eragon had just heard.

**(With Murtagh)**

His eyes skimmed over the scrolls, but his mind didn't really take in the words. He was patiently waiting for Eragon to return from his information retrieval but his younger friend had yet to return. It bothered him that he might actually be having that much trouble finding out what was wrong.

Veryn was their friend, they had a right to be concerned. Murtagh himself had a basic respect for females and all they went through with childbearing and all that, but women like Veryn and Nasuada, who he had just met the other day, he held in high regard.

_I guess I like women who could potentially kick my ass, be it as a friend or more_.(1) Murtagh thought with a smirk, rolling up the scroll and tossing it to join the pile on the desk.

Just then the door opened and in stepped Eragon, looking very confused and worried. "You won't believe the time I have had." He said as he sat down on the bed next to the older teen. Slowly, the younger teen recounted his tale and all he had found out.

The pieces quickly connected in Murtagh's mind, as he wasn't nearly as naïve as Eragon was. Sighing, he leaned back. "It all makes sense now."

"You're going to tell me, right?"

"No, I'm going to stare at the wall." The two looked at each other for a moment before Murtagh spoke again. "Arya and Veryn got into a fight."

"But why would they fight?"

"You haven't heard the stories have you?" The older teen shook his head before he could answer though. "In folklore, elves and Fae were always enemies. Something to do with the War between the dragons and elves. Arya is an elf and Veryn is half-Fae, so it's natural they would despise each other and taking that into consideration, I think they got into a fight. No other way to explain why Veryn was so worn out and why Arya says she can't be trusted."

"Veryn wouldn't betray us." Eragon said quietly.

"No, she wouldn't."

**(With Veryn)**

Veryn decided that Hrothgar was indeed one of the most considerate, kind people she had the pleasure of knowing. After she had accepted the friendship of the dwarves, he had told her more about his people including their tales. It was a nice long talk before she had to leave to go for her evening meal and spar, so she could "improve" as Brom had put it.

She was all too aware that her win against Arya had been a fluke(2), she would have no doubt be beaten if she hadn't had the Fae blood overwhelm her.

Entering the training grounds, she was surprised to see Murtagh standing next to Brom. "Did I miss something?" Veryn asked as she walked up.

"Only Brom and Eragon's spar." Murtagh said, smirking.

"I see, so where is Eragon?"

"Right here."

She turned and there he was, jogging back into the training grounds. He handed a scroll to Brom, but the older man said nothing as he tucked it under his arm while Eragon handed a familiar sword to Murtagh.

Looking at her mentor, she spoke. "So who am I sparring against tonight?"

"That would be me." Murtagh said, checking over his sword.

Veryn resisted the urge to gulp, she had seen him fight and had thanked any god she could think of that he had been on her side. Now, she wasn't feeling so lucky and it seemed that no one was going to take pity on her.

"Now, remember to shield your weapons. I don't want you two to hack each other up while I'm gone, I'll be back later. Eragon, come with me. Ajihad called for us."

Then she was alone with the son of Morzan.

It must have been an important meeting if Brom was willing to just let them spar without him there to watch. Her heart skipped a beat, thinking of the mission she would be sent on but knew that it couldn't have been that, why would Eragon be required? Shrugging that off to debate later, she shielded both hers and Murtagh's weapons then joined him in the center of the field. Drawing her sais, she fell into a defensive position and watched as he did the same.

For a moment, she thought that the spar would never start as neither wanted to make the first move but a second later the two sprung at each other.

He was stronger and had a farther reach but she had the advantage of speed. She was able to dodge his swings, but could do little else as his guard was so good. Five minutes later found neither of them winning, but Veryn wasn't about to give up. She jumped back from a swing then ducked under another to spring forward and tackle him in a move that had worked for her before when they fought the slavers. Sadly, Murtagh was too well trained and used the momentum of her blow and the fact that they were falling to switch their positions.

Veryn landed on the ground with a grunt and tried to break free, but she was effectively pinned. He had even seized one of her wrists and turned it to hold one of her own blades to her throat. Both panted as Veryn glared up at the older teen, somewhat indignant of the way he had pinned her. Of course, what woman wouldn't be? She was flat on her back, hands held to the sides of her head and her own legs caught under one of his.

"Give up?" He asked after a moment.

With an angry nod, she waited until he started to get up before tackling him again, dropping her sais. Brom always said to expect the unexpected, especially in battle. But sadly for her, Murtagh just caught her, holding her two wrists together with one hand and the other going loosely around her neck. She wasn't fooled, she knew if she struggled he would tightening his grip. "Alright, I give up." Veryn said, going limp to show it.

Murtagh waited a moment then released her completely, helping her to her feet a second later. She released the spell on his sword so he could sheath it while she recovered her sais. A part of her was upset she had lost but she squashed it down, no good crying over spilled milk as her aunt would say.

The two quietly walked from the training fields to the kitchens to eat, knowing Brom would look for them there if he found the grounds empty.

It was there Eragon found them. "Brom and Ajihad are still talking." He explained as he joined them.

"So what did they need you for?" Murtagh asked, pulling apart a piece of bread.

Veryn looked up as she took a sip of the soup she was currently working on. "They wanted to talk about the trip to Ellesmera." At his words, her spoon fell from her suddenly numb hands. It clattered loudly, though not outdoing her own thoughts. So she and Eragon, the last two free Riders, were going to be separated? Separated because of racism? It wasn't fair!

Both men looked over at her, while she quickly snatched her spoon back up and tried to pretend that didn't faze her.

"Veryn." She looked up into Murtagh's fierce eyes. "What is wrong?"

She looked down at her soup again and took another bite.

"Is it so bad that you can't tell us, Veryn? We're your friends, you can trust us." Eragon's words did it.

Slamming the spoon down, she fought back tears. The whole thing about Fae and elves being enemies had been bothering her all day and now, it stung even more knowing they wanted Eragon but not her. It hurt that they would be separated, they had traveled unheard of amounts of distance and become friends. She would have to watch him off to train to become a true Rider instead of being there at his side helping. A part of her wondered if Murtagh felt that be was being left behind too.

"I've been forbidden from going to Ellesmera." She whispered, glaring at the bowl before her like it was somehow responsible.

"What?!" Both men demanded, Murtagh going as far as standing in outrage.

"Arya told me I am not welcome in Ellesmera. I won't be going with you Eragon, I am to wait here."

"But the elves are supposed to finish our training! Brom was only going to teach us so much before we were to be sent on to the elves! That's what I was told!" Eragon said, looking almost frightened at the thought of going alone and leaving her behind.

"Ajihad must hope that Arya will change her mind." Veryn said, leaning back and crossing her arms. "Unless you somehow give the elf a change of heart Eragon, I will be not be going with you."

Silence fell as they ate. Seeing Murtagh to his room, the two Riders then went to retire for the night. A night that was interrupted by a message.

Urgals were in the tunnels. Farthen Dur was going to fall under attack.

**Next chapter: **The battle of Farthen Dur with two Riders, Nasuada and preparation of a most dangerous mission. The empire becomes aware of the second free Rider…

**Author's Note: **Okay, this one was long again… Oh well, look forward for the next one being just as long if not longer. Brom and Veryn are really making a serious change to the plotline again. But that is what makes this fun, and fanfiction to boot.

(1) I have several male friends, all who claim they think its hot if a girl can kick their ass. This confuses me, but I put it in there anyway. I think that in the first book, if Nasuada had really wanted to she could have been quite a challenge for our dear Murtagh, possibly even beating him. Come on, she won that weird trial in the third book and that takes quite a bit of strength. Can you tell I happen to think Nasuada is totally cool?

(2) Yes, it was a fluke. The ONLY reason Veryn won that fight was because of her Fae blood seizing control. Remember, Fae are beings of magic and nature, so they are a match for the elves in a fight. If she hadn't lost the balance, Arya would have won simply because she is a full-blooded elf with higher senses and reflexes then Veryn who is only half-Fae.


	9. Of Battles and Mission Briefings

**Author's Note: **Did I ever mention I hate hospitals? Chemotherapy is not gentle on people, I'll tell you that and my dad might be spending a lot of time in one real soon. Not cool.

_Chapter Eight: Of Battles and Mission Briefings_

Farthen Dur was in an uproar. Men and Dwarves were preparing for battle while women and children found shelter.

It was among this chaos that Veryn found herself pulling on the armor the dwarves had supplied her, with help from Ajihad's daughter Nasuada. The two had met briefly before, only in passing but now Veryn was all too glad to know her. Ajihad didn't know that Nasuada was sneaking into battle, as one of the archers, and Veryn wasn't about to rat her out either.

Veryn had tossed aside the chain mail undershirt, knowing it would weigh her down too much. So she was left with the chest plate and the other guards for her arms and legs. Once it was on, she moved and frowned when she couldn't move as well. She knew she would have to sacrifice it though, as she needed the armor. A helmet had also been found, this one actually meant for a woman.

"There, now you look like a warrior." Nasuada said as she finished showing her how to secure the guards.

"I don't feel like one right now." Veryn whispered, her fingers running over the smooth metal of the helmet she still held. Nasuada gave her cloak a playful tug and smiled at her.

"You may not feel like it but you are. Everyone feels this way before their first major battle, why should you be any different?"

"Because I'm wearing armor that was thrown together last minute against an army of Kull."

Nasuada nodded. "I can see where you are coming from, but have faith in yourself. If that fails then trust in Lorin, Eragon and Saphira."

Slowly nodding, she saw Nasuada off to the archers and headed down herself towards the tunnel entrance. Many of the other tunnels had been collapsed so that the main force of Kull would have only one place to go. And the Varden was waiting for them there.

_There you are little one. _Veryn looked up at Lorin, taking in her armor as well.

_Someone looks ferocious. _She commented. _Unlike me, I probably look ridiculous. _

_You look like a true warrior right now, if you don't believe me then ask our friends and they will tell you._

Looking up, she saw Brom followed by Eragon and Murtagh. Each was dressed for battle and looking so brave that she felt embarrassed by her own nervousness again. She sniffed and turned her attention back to the tunnel entrance.

"There you are Veryn." Brom said as the small group stopped. "We've been looking for you."

"Sorry, I'm not used to armor so it took a bit longer to get it on." She hoped they didn't noticed the blush of embarrassment at that.

"There is no fault in that. I have your orders, along with Eragon and Murtagh's." The three teens focused on the older man. "You three are to cover which ever group starts to weaken under the attack. As for you two Riders, I will contact you and update your orders throughout the battle, so one of you keep Murtagh close. Be careful and don't let your guard down for a second. Should you feel yourself tiring, fall back as far as you can. Go now."

Brom headed off towards Ajihad, while Eragon and Murtagh disappeared into the troops. Veryn sat down by Lorin and waited until she fell asleep.

_She wasn't quite sure where she was but it seemed to be a massive tunnel, lit by glowing rocks in the ceiling. The air around her was cool, but she still felt like she was burning up as if her very blood was on fire. Walking down the strange pathway, she felt the magic inside her singing and crying out while it fought against the burning. A grand door was at the end of the journey, made of crystal and silver with intricate designs carved into it. She reached out and touched it-_

"Time to wake up lass." Veryn opened her eyes and looked up at Orik, who had rested a hand on her shoulder. "The battle is about to start." Jumping to her feet, she followed him back to where the dwarves were assembled.

The noises that echoed out of the entrance set her nerves on edge, her hands clenching around the hilts of her sais. Everyone was tense, she could feel it in the air as the sound grew louder.

Then all hell broke loose. The enemy poured in from the tunnel and the Varden met them, all fighting for everything they held dear. Veryn tried not to think of all the death occurring around her, her healer training would distract her then. She also tried not to think that what she was doing the opposite of what she wanted in life, killing instead of healing. Several Kull fell around her, each with their throats slit from a rather complex spin she had just done.

For some time she fought beside the dwarves, before she was ordered to go back up another group. There she met Murtagh, once their immediate enemies were done with she spoke.

"How are Eragon and Brom? Are they alright?" She asked as she stabbed another Kull in the heart while simultaneously slicing open its throat.

"Last time I saw them they were! I got separated from Eragon."

She ducked under the swing of yet another huge Kull but Murtagh spun and cut its head off before she could jump back up. "I guess that means you should stick with me for a while."

The fight continued on, with Veryn able to update herself on the status of her friends. Brom and Ajihad, though tired, were generally unharmed and were in the middle of the fray. Eragon was fighting by Saphira and both looked no worse for wear, to which she sighed in relief. That is until she saw the two plus Arya fly off.

Something stirred deep inside her, the silent part of her mind suddenly coming to life. All her senses were telling her something was wrong so she and Murtagh pushed through the enemy, locating Brom and Ajihad within moments.

Stumbling up to Brom, she caught his arm. "Brom! Something's not right! My Fae blood is telling me something isn't right! There is more to this fight then what we see!"

He looked stunned for a second. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure! But whatever is wrong has to do with Eragon! I just saw him and Arya fly off on Saphira towards where the Star Sapphire is! Did you or Ajihad order that?"

Both Brom and Ajihad looked at each other, the earlier paling somewhat. "No we did not but Arya wouldn't have gone with him if that order didn't come from somewhere. Veryn, you and Lorin go after them and make sure they are alright."

Turning to where Lorin had landed she started to run but was stopped by a hand on her arm. She looked up at Murtagh.

"Be careful."

She smiled. "Of course, one of the free Riders has to be." He smirked at that and released her so she could move to Lorin. Running, she dodged several Kull and jumped onto Lorin's back. While she strapped herself in the silver dragoness kept the enemies at bay and took off once her Rider was secure. Veryn ripped off her helmet while biting back the cry that would have broken out and focused on finding Eragon to keep her mind off her phobia.

Flying into the dragon hold, they saw Arya pulling off Saphira's armor and landed beside them. "What is going on?!" Veryn demanded as she jumped off and helped pull the chest plate off of the blue dragon. Before the elf could answer a series of shouts erupted below them. Looking down through the sapphire, Veryn gasped in horror when she saw Eragon injured. Immediately the two women made eye contact and they both thought the same thing.

_I don't like you but we can't let Eragon die, let's work together this once! After that I won't have anything to do with you._

Nodding at each other, Veryn returned to Lorin's saddle while Arya climbed onto Saphira. Raising their hands, they shouted the spell and the Star Sapphire shattered and fell down towards the ground taking them with it.

**(With Eragon)**

He was in a world of pain as blood poured down his back, knowing he was not long for this world at this rate. A loud noise echoed through the hold causing them all to look up and Eragon's eyes widened at what he saw.

Saphira and Lorin were flying down amid the shards of what was once the Star Sapphire, twin columns of flame spiraling from their mouths. Upon their back where Arya and Veryn, magic glowing about their hands and hair flying wildly around their faces. But something was different about Veryn, her features seemed sharper and her eyes flashed. Durza growled and raised his hand, preparing a spell and Eragon felt a surge of fear. He wasn't about to let the shade hurt them!

Brandishing Zar'roc with a sudden burst of strength, he lunged forward. "Brisingr!" The blade became bathed in flames as he stabbed Durza in the heart. _I won't let you harm them! Not Saphira! Not Veryn! Not Lorin! Not Arya! Never!_

He watched as Durza met his end then collapsed backwards, the last thing he saw was the shards surrounded in silver light that held them in mid-air.

**(With Veryn)**

The Fae blood reacted again, with more urgency then anytime before. Her sight became painfully clear, allowing her to see the shade's features even though he was hundreds of feet below her. Magic surged through her veins.

She watched in horror as Eragon collapsed backwards after defeating the shade, reaching out with her left hand she threw her magic and that of the Fae at the shards and stopped them in midair before gently setting them onto the ground. The dragons landed and Veryn wasted no time to jump off and race towards her fallen friend. Slipping somewhat, she slid to a stop on her knees and flipped him over to look at the wound. Her whole body shook in exhaustion but she knew this wound would be lethal if she didn't do anything. Her vision began to blur as the Fae blood returned to its sleep, leaving her to try and pull off Eragon's armor.

Once she had clear range of the wound, she looked it over. First things first, she knew she had to stop the bleeding. Seizing what little magic she had left to spare, she began to try and heal the slash. The bleeding eased before she ran out of energy, and so Veryn pitched forward to slump over Eragon.

Before she passed out, she heard someone shout her name and Eragon's that sounded suspiciously like Murtagh and saw little misty figures dancing around the shards. Blinking blearily, she knew she wasn't seeing things as Arya looked at them too but in disgust. The figures continued to dance about, taking on the forms of what appeared to be children before the shards started to glow. As her vision faded out and she was pulled off of Eragon, she saw the shards begin to hover in the air. Then the world went black.

**(With Murtagh)**

He had raced through the tunnel with Brom, Ajihad and several dwarves trying to reach the dragon hold. Several minutes ago, Arya had informed Brom that the shade and several Kull had been tunneling and had broken into the dragon hold. Eragon had gone to meet them and deep in his heart, Murtagh knew that Veryn had joined into that fight. He was praying to whatever god might listen that his friends were alright and not dead.

The sight that greeted them was a strange and slightly horrifying. Arya glaring at misty figures that danced about the once proud shards of the Star Sapphire. Lorin and Saphira watching as said shards began to hover into the air, slowly floating back to their original position. The sight that sent Murtagh's heart into his throat though was on the floor, Veryn falling forward over a still Eragon as her magic ran out. "Veryn! Eragon!" He shouted and raced forward, followed by the rest of the group.

He slipped on the blood and managed to recover in time to kneel by the two Riders and pull the slim woman back. She fell limply back into his chest, her head lolling to the side as her eyes closed. Looking her over, he saw that she had no doubt exhausted herself before switching his gaze to his other friend. He winced when he saw Eragon's back split open, knowing that they would now have matching scars as he watched Brom trying to tend to the wound.

Angela darted into the room and over towards them, her eyes scanning the wound. "Bring him to my quarters!" She snapped and the dwarves moved to pick up the young Rider. They carried him off, an irate Angela and a pale faced Brom following.

All that was left now was Ajihad, Arya, the two dragons, an unconscious Veryn and himself. Those of them that were awake looked up to see the Star Sapphire mending itself, returning to its former glory with a strange new addition. Carved into its heart was a simple rune, one that meant 'fire'.

"Fitting." Arya commented, changing her gaze to Ajihad. "How goes the battle?"

"Just as we were leaving to join you the Kull turned on each other and destroyed their forces within minutes. The battle is won, and in our favor." The leader said as he crouched to check on Veryn, who still rested in Murtagh's arms. "Is she injured?"

"Exhausted no doubt." Murtagh said, looking down at her. "I see no signs of any real injury beside some bruising here and there."

Ajihad nodded. "Take her to her room to rest, I'm sure Lorin would not mind helping you. Stay with her and when she awakens, come and find me for further orders."

With a snort, the silver dragoness moved forward and allowed Murtagh to place Veryn into the saddle before climbing on himself.

Lorin carried them up to Veryn's room where Murtagh placed the sleeping Rider onto her bed before crossing the room to sit and lean against the wall. Closing his eyes, he sent one more prayer for Eragon's recovery before falling asleep.

**(With Veryn)**

That had to have been one of the most restful sleeps she had ever had. Her body no longer ached and she hadn't suffered any nightmares! That was a bonus in her book. Blinking her eyes, she yawned and slowly stretched. Veryn wondered briefly why she was in her room in armor of all things. Then she remembered.

"Eragon!" She sat up in bed and jumped to her feet, though she collided with someone.

"Slow down! He's fine!" She looked up at Murtagh, who rested his hands on her shoulders. "Angela took care of him but you've had us worried too. You've slept two days away."

"Two days?!"

He smirked. "You were exhausted in case you forgot, considering you tried to heal Eragon's back with little magic to spare. Angela did her best to heal him but he'll have a scar now."

"Like yours?" She asked, remembering back to one of the evenings in Murtagh's room where he had shown Eragon and herself the scar.

"It's very similar."

Tugging at her armor, she looked away from the fierce gaze. "What do we do now?"

"I was ordered by Ajihad for us to find him once you woke up, so we best be going." Without another word she followed him back to where the two armies had met. Cleanup was well on its way but it still turned Veryn's stomach to see all the dead, some friends others enemies.

They found the Varden leader assembling a group to send into the tunnels to root out any remaining Kull. He looked up as they approached. "Ah! There you two are, I was beginning to think your condition was worse then we thought Lady Argetlam."

She blushed and looked at the ground. "What are your orders for us now Ajihad?"

The man nodded. "I have received news that I thought you might like to hear first." The two teens looked at him, curiosity flashing in their eyes. "Eragon has awoken. I will give you permission to go see him first, but you must report back to me soon."

Grinning, Veryn started to push Murtagh back in the direction where they came. "We'll be back Ajihad." The man nodded, watching in amusement as Murtagh protested.

"Wait a second, don't push!"

"Come on! I've been asleep and don't know where Eragon is being kept! I won't push if you lead the way!"

Shooting her a glare, Murtagh picked up pace and proceeded to lead them to where Angela was taking care of the other Rider. They both laughed when they saw Saphira taking up the door, so Veryn lightly tapped her on the side. The dragon snorted and gave them enough room to squeeze in before returning to her original position.

Eragon was sitting up in bed looking thoroughly upset, but his face broke out into a bright smile when he saw them. "Veryn! Murtagh! You both are okay!"

Murtagh scoffed. "Of course we are."

Veryn rolled her eyes. "What is also in perfect health is Murtagh's ego." She ignored the glare as she went over and sat on the bed beside Eragon.

"How are you feeling?" She asked and watched as the despair became evident on his face.

"I'm not sure…" He said quietly, gazing down at the blanket before him with such a lost look it was almost heartbreaking. "I was never sure what to make of anything…especially this…"

"Eragon…."

"Don't give up just because you don't know what to expect." The two Riders turned to face the older teen as he spoke. "You may be scarred now but it's just another test, something you have to live with. I did."

Veryn looked back at Eragon. "He's right you know. Besides, you are still Eragon." He looked up at her and gave a hint of a smile. "Scar and all." She added as she leaned forward to hug him, a comfort he accepted. She looked over at Murtagh and saw a ghost of a smile across his face so she smiled in return. But she could just feel that they wanted to talk without her there.

"Now I'm going to go and find Ajihad." Veryn said as she stood. "You two can talk and don't worry, I'll keep them distracted." She winked and then exited the room with a nod aimed at Saphira.

Of course she stopped by the kitchens first to snag herself a snack, she was starving!

Afterwards she stuck to her word and found Ajihad just as he dismissed one group of the patrol and gathered another. It seemed the tunnels still weren't clear. "I'm here Ajihad." He turned to look at her as she stopped before him.

"Good, I could use your help in the tunnels. I'll be sending you in with the next group." She looked at the group and winced, they wouldn't be moving very fast as most were still tired and a few had minor injuries.

"With all due respect, I would move faster on my own. It's not fair to them to have a halfling racing before them when they are tired."

It seemed he was prepared for this argument. "I will not have you go into the tunnels alone Veryn, it is too dangerous and you are one of our Riders. We cannot loose you."

"I will be careful and it would also be an excellent time for me to practice my Shadow Walking! These men don't need to strain themselves."

Ajihad shook his head. "Even so I cannot allow you to go alone, perhaps if you find someone to go with you and cover your back then I will consider it."

Veryn resisted the urge to groan as she looked over at the men again, already pitying them even if some of them were gawking at her. The Lorin informed her not to be too upset and to turn around. She did so without complaint.

Murtagh was approaching, looking around at all the death with a neutral expression. Looking back at Ajihad, Veryn spoke. "I'm sure Murtagh would be willing to go with me and I know for a fact he can keep up."

It was Ajihad's turn to grimace. "The men won't like this but you may." Grinning, she jogged up to Murtagh.

"Sorry to inform you but you are stuck with me. We're going into the tunnels to root out more Urgals."

He raised an eyebrow. "Just the two of us?"

"The men are tired and worn, wasn't fair to them to try and keep up with me at full strength. So you are stuck with me since you can keep up with me."

"I'll take that as a compliment to my skills. Are you ready then?"

The two quietly followed Ajihad's group in then split down one of the side tunnels. Every once and a while they ran across a small group of Urgals they quickly took care of but other then that nothing was out of the ordinary. They took a break after an hour and Veryn took the opportunity to practice her Shadow Walking. She was only moving about the one section of tunnel that Murtagh sat in so nothing could sneak up on her.

He watched and offered her ideas on how he thought she might be able to improve, he was especially helpful with helping her get used to the sudden switch of locations so she didn't stumble and thus give herself away. It had been simple, she should hold her breath so it wouldn't be sucked out of her and make her dizzy.(1)

"I'm hardly noticing the shift in the shadows anymore so you've made progress." Murtagh said as they began the long trek back to Farthen Dur.

"I still have a long way to go…" Veryn said sadly. "I've landed short distances but the longer ones will no doubt be a problem, simply because of the power it will take."

"Then you'll have to practice so your store of energy grows."

"Easier said then done but thank for having faith in me. Besides-" She paused when she thought she heard something. The two stopped and listened briefly before they recognized the sound.

It was the sounds of a large fight.

Looking at each other with wide eyes, Veryn and Murtagh raced back down the way they had came hoping to reach Farthen Dur in time. The sounds faded and an eerie silence took its place, making them run faster then they had before.

The sight that awaited them was gruesome to say the least, more dead bodies of both Urgals and Varden men lay scattered about. Veryn felt her heart nearly stop when she realized this was Ajihad's group, the group she had chosen not to go with. Frantic, she looked around to see if she could see the Varden leader anywhere.

She saw him being propped up by Brom as he spoke what were no doubt his last words to the older man and Eragon. Ajihad's eyes locked onto Veryn and Murtagh as they approached and a smile crossed his face, nodding at them before the light faded from his eyes and he joined so many others in the Void.(2)

Tears welled up into her eyes unbidden, she hadn't missed that look of complete relief that they were okay. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry! _She yelled at herself as she walked towards the now deceased warrior and her two living companions. Guilt clung to her for perhaps if she had just listened to the man then she would have been in the fight, able to help instead of walking around.

_Don't think like that! _Lorin chastised her. _If you had been with them then you would have been killed or captured! Didn't you see his smile? He was happy you were safe! Happy that you and Eragon could continue to fight the empire while he could not. You can achieve his dream for him as long as you are breathing!_

A hand squeezed her shoulder and she turned her head to look at Murtagh, at first confused why he looked so concerned until she realized she had started to cry. She may have not Ajihad long or well, but the man had looked out for her and been kind as well. He didn't deserve this, to die from an ambush rather then on the field. A choked sound escaped her throat, making Eragon and Brom look up.

"Veryn! Murtagh!" Eragon called happily and jumped up to embrace them both, she accepted the hug while the older teen tensed slightly.

"Thank the powers that be…" Brom said quietly, pressing a hand to his forehead.

"What happened?" Murtagh asked after he managed to break Eragon's hold on him. Veryn on the other hand stayed where she was, hiding her tears by pressing her face against her fellow Rider's shoulder.

"Ajihad and a group were returning from clearing some of the tunnels when a swarm of Urgals came from behind them." Brom said. "By the time we reached them it was too late but Eragon and I…..we thought you two had been with them…."

Veryn pulled back from Eragon's comforting embrace to look at the ex-Rider and she could see it, the fear that something bad had befallen them still lingered in the wise eyes.

"Thankfully you weren't or you would have met a horrible end."

Murtagh frowned. "But where were the Twins when all this happened?"

Brom looked angry at that. "Who knows! They had been with Ajihad when the attack happened but no there are no traces of them! I'd bet my life that they were the information leak, they were just too suspicious."(3)

Just then Arya ran up and looked at Ajihad's body with sadness. "I only just got word…"

Brom nodded and gestured for some of the men that had run out to join the fight to start cleaning up. Together with Eragon and Murtagh they moved Ajihad's body so he could receive a proper funeral.

**(Uru'baen, The Royal Palace)**

He waited patiently for the Twins' arrival, the message they had sent ahead of them laying on the table. It had simply stated that they had found out something he would wish to know. Galbatorix resisted the urge to snort as he poured himself a glass of wine. The doors opened up just then and the nervous Twins entered the room but they could not see him from where he stood. He watched them for a few moments, noting their self-important posture and the stench of fear.

"You do realize you have failed me, correct?" Galbatorix asked quietly, making the two jump and spin to face him. They immediately shrunk back when they saw he was staring at them without a care, for they were no match for him. "Do you remember what I do to those who fail me?"

"M-my king! We've sent you all the information we could! Y-you have all the records of the Varden's movements and their supplies!"

"But they still won. That attack should have crushed them and then you could have brought me the Rider. Tell me, what went wrong?"

The Twins cringed. "A hermit dwarf escaped the Urgals and warned the Varden. Perhaps if we had sent more-"

"I don't stand for PERHAPS!!!" Galbatorix shouted as he seized a hold of one of the mounted swords in the throne room, a purple blade that had belonged to a foolish Rider who had tried to defeat him, and threw it at them.

With shrieks the two barely dodged it. "You said that you would sabotage their operations and all I had to do was send a force to take them by surprise! I did my part but you came up short! I should have you dismembered for lying to me! I have lost Durza, one of my most loyal servants, because of this!!!"

In a desperate bid to save themselves, one of the Twins yelled. "But my lord! There was another Rider there!!!!"

Galbatorix froze, his hand inches from his own Rider's sword. THAT made him forget all about dicing up the annoying creatures before him. "What. Did. You. SAY?!"

"There was another Rider, my king. The Varden had two Riders when we only thought they would have one! They also had Morzan's son with them and Brom!"

He lashed out with his mind, easily breaking through the Twin's mental shields, and began to view their memories. Low and behold Brom was still alive and Murtagh was with the Varden. He pushed past those and ignored the screaming from the Twins as he continued. Memories of the Riders were few as it seemed the two avoided the two creatures before him with a passion he rarely saw anymore. He halfheartedly went over the ones of the blue Rider, Eragon, and his dragon Saphira. He noted this one could be trouble if he was allowed to study magic in depth but he pushed farther still for the illusive memories of the other Rider.

Then he found them.

They were even less then the ones of the blue Rider and not detailed, the Twins had only ever seen this other Rider at a distance. This new Rider was about the same age as the other one and a girl, which surprised the self-appointed king. Galbatorix continued to look, trying to gather more.

She was small for her age, he could tell that, with pale blonde hair. His heart jumped at how remarkably similar it was to Aylin's shade but he forced himself not to think on it as he dug for more information. It irritated him that she had never looked at the Twins so he could gather no more of her features. Moving past that, he focused on her dragon. His heart broke this time when he saw the silver dragoness and was painfully reminded again of Aylin and Lorin. He had never forgiven himself for their demise.(4)

As he withdrew his mind one fact jumped out at him. This Rider was a half-Fae like his long dead daughter. Howling in pain, he turned from the two beings before him who were almost comatose on the floor. "Remove them!" He shouted at the guards and didn't wait as he stumbled from the throne room to his private library.

Howling again he tossed aside furniture and destroyed the room within seconds. "WHY?!" Galbatorix shouted to the skies. "Why must you torment me so?! Are you mocking me by having that girl remind me of Aylin?! You stole Aine, Jarnunvosk and Aylin!!! WHAT MORE COULD YOU WANT?!?! TELL ME!!!!!!"

**(With Veryn and company)**

The days that followed were chaos for the Varden as they tried to find a new leader, Brom had had to turn it down three times before the Elders got the hint, and get back on their feet. Eragon and Veryn continued their studies with Brom and helped when they could. The only relief they found was that Murtagh had become rather accepted by the Varden for fighting beside them and was now allowed to walk around on his own.

It was these days that Veryn put her all into practicing her Shadow Walking as she felt she owed it to Ajihad. Brom was thrilled with her progress and told her as soon as a new leader was chosen then she would be sent to steal the remaining eggs. A new leader that turned out to be Nasuada.

Though Veryn was considered a friend of the Dwarves(5), she spent a lot of time aiding the new leader and the two had become friends. It was those reasons that spared her from having to swear fealty to the Varden, something Eragon hadn't quite been lucky enough to avoid. Though the Council of Elders still received a shock when he pledged himself to Nasuada instead, so that placed both Riders out of their control. They had never seen Brom laugh so hard before!

When they weren't busy the three teens spent as much time together as they could as Eragon's departure was looming over their heads. Veryn could easily say that they were her best friends, aside from Lorin of course. And being best friends meant they got into trouble together too. It seems the cooks and Nasuada hadn't appreciated the food fight that had broken out between them. It had started out simply enough, Veryn had flicked a bit of flour she was using to make pastries (as Eragon had never had one) at her fellow Rider and he had retaliated by throwing a bit of the filling back at her. Too bad he had missed. And that it had hit Murtagh clear in the face.

Thankfully the pastries had turned out okay and Nasuada loved them, so Veryn wasn't banned from the kitchens but poor Murtagh and Eragon were always under a watch when they entered.

They spared everyday as well and much to Veryn's delight, they were beginning to equal each other. That meant she was getting better! Despite the situation, laughter still rung out in the dragon hold.

But things never last and time flies when you are having fun. So it was all too soon the day that Eragon was to leave for Ellesmera. Veryn found herself waiting beside Murtagh, Nasuada and Brom as Eragon double checked his bag. There was a heavy feeling in the air and she likened it to an omen. Something told her things were going to get much worse. Orik, Saphira and Arya waited patiently for the blue Rider as he looked at his friends. "I guess…that this is goodbye. At least for a while…" He said finally.

Brom stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You will see us again Eragon. I just regret that we cannot come with you." If the ex-Rider noticed Arya's glare he did very well ignoring it.

Murtagh was next, giving him a playful punch to the shoulder. "I can't wait to see what this training will do. Maybe you'll get better with a sword." They two grinned at each other. "I'm expecting a spar when you get back."

Nasuada gave him a nod and a smile. "Do the Varden proud Eragon."

Last was Veryn, who stood with her arms crossed and a sad frown on her face. The two gazed at each other for a moment before Veryn slowly raised her hand, the one with her ignasia, up. Eragon did the same and the two clasped their hands as if in a formal greeting. Everyone but Brom looked slightly confused at the gesture, they just didn't understand the magic passing between the two Riders. That comforting feeling they had both felt before in Jeod's study was back and stronger then ever, it was the feeling of being in contact with a kindred spirit. Someone who understood you completely and absolutely. "I'll be back." Eragon whispered.

"I know."

Watching him go had to have been one of the most painful parts of her life. She suddenly felt lonely, like she had been plucked up from her world and dropped into a room full of strangers. She wanted to go with him, to fight beside him as a fellow Rider and friend. But the elves prevented that, for Veryn was not wanted and Eragon was. A sharp pain cut through her heart and her frown deepened.

A warmth spread through her shoulder and she looked up at the source, finding Murtagh looking at her with a saddened expression. He would miss their friend too. Everyone else had filed out already, leaving them to stand there alone. "What am I going to do Murtagh? I'm hardly fit for a Rider now and I'll be even less after Eragon returns from his training as a proper Rider. Can I become anymore useless?"

"Don't say that." Murtagh said in a gentle reprimand. "You've done more then many here could do. So you won't receive proper training, so what? Make up your own. Just because you can't follow their curriculum doesn't mean you can't make one for yourself. So tell me, do you honestly need the elves to learn more about fighting and magic?"

She thought about it for a second then blinked when she realized he was right. "You're right. There are plenty of people here who could teach me more as I certainly have you and Brom." Veryn grinned and looked over at him again. "Could you teach me archery?"

A smirk crossed his face. "Did you even have to ask?"

**(With Brom and Nasuada)**

He watched as the new leader laced her fingers together then rest her chin on them as she looked at him. "So this was the plan you and my father were working on?"

Brom nodded.

"You do realize that it is highly dangerous, I can see it. Are you sure we can risk Veryn entering the empire and being that close to the king? For all we know, he keeps the eggs tightly guarded and maybe even with his person. The chances of her being discovered are too high."

The ex-Rider sighed. "If we had any other choice I would have used it by now rather then send her into what could possible be a suicide mission." He met the piercing gaze of Ajihad's daughter. "Nasuada, you are aware that Eragon is my son as I have told you and made you swear not to tell. Though she may not be of my blood, Veryn is like a daughter to me and the two of them are the best students I have ever had. It is selfish but I could never send Eragon to do this mission, the only reason I relented and allowed Veryn to be the one to go is the fact that she can Shadow Walk. She is the most logical choice."

"She has been practicing this ability?"

"Faithfully since the unfortunate death of your father."

Grimacing, Nasuada gave her approval. "Fine, we will continue with this plan as you and my father had decided. Though I do believe we should find a way that she can communicate with us without the empire finding out."

Brom grinned. "I have already worked that out."

**(With Veryn)**

The next few days were interesting to say the least as she worked on mastering her Shadow Walking and learning archery from Murtagh. Thankfully years of being a healer and studying under Brom had given her excellent aim and patience, so she was getting the ropes of archery down. Sadly, she was nowhere near Murtagh's or Eragon's level yet but hey, she could dream.

Then she was called into Nasuada's office. It didn't surprise her to see Brom standing beside the new Varden leader or the array of odd items on the desk. "Do you know why I have called you here Veryn?" Nasuada asked.

"I have a few ideas." The blonde Rider said as she looked at them.

"Brom says you are ready, so it is time for you to go on your mission." Veryn's heart gave a jump but she kept her face carefully schooled into a neutral look. "Your orders are simple, though the mission is not. You are to steal the remaining dragon eggs from Galbatorix and bring them to Brom and I. No others, is this understood?"

"It is." At a gesture from her leader, Veryn looked down at the table.

"These vials are from Angela, they use potent herbs and a bit of magic to change one's appearance. It is hard to make so do not waste them. There are three here, one you will use right away to make yourself appear as you did before and the other two for backup in case you are in the need for a new disguise in order to escape." Veryn picked up one of the small vials filled with a purple liquid and grimaced, there was no way it would be pleasant. "I'm sure you can hide them in your medicine kit. Now that larger vial is the antidote, if you can call it that, to the potion you are holding. There is enough in that one to negate all three doses you have." With a nod, she looked at the large vial with a deep blue potion in it. Unhooking her medicine kit she carried everywhere, she hid them behind several of her other cures.

Nasuada continued. "Those papers there are forged to make it seem you have spent time in Surda in case you are questioned. It has everything, including the entrance seal and the one for your supposed 'exit' back into the empire. Lastly, that mirror you see there is vital and you must carry it with you at all times." Confused, Veryn picked up the small mirror that was no bigger then her palm. It was round with an ornate back and edge but other then that it looked like a plain mirror to her. Except for the loop at the top meant for a chain it seemed. "Though you may not sense it, that is a magic mirror. It will allow you to communicate with Brom and I no matter the distance. It requires little energy and Brom assures me that no one in the capital will sense it because of that. You will receive updates to your orders through it and you will report anything of interest. I have another order for you right now and I want you to follow it no matter what." The two made eye contact. "Be careful. Right now you are more important then those eggs for you are a Rider. Even if you got the eggs here, they may not hatch for some time. Remember that."

Brom walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You must also remember what I taught you. Shield your mind at all times and if there is a chance someone is about to break into it, open the Fae link. If that doesn't keep them out then I don't know what will."

"How will the Fae link keep them out?"

"It's magic is too potent for a normal human and it grants you access to the earth's memories itself, so if a magician did manage to get into your mind they would either be destroyed by the Fae magic or be lost in the endless memories."

Veryn grinned. "I'll keep that in mind."

The Varden leader smiled in return before going back into business mode. "Now that you orders are clear you are to prepare. You are to leave tomorrow night under the cover of darkness for Uru'baen."

The excitement and the fear flowed through her veins as she bowed lightly. "I won't fail you."

**Next chapter: **The journey to Uru'baen. Will Veryn succeed in her mission or will she die trying? First she has to find the eggs location! And what of her parents? Will they find out their daughter is a rebel? Will they turn her in or join? One thing is certain, being a Rider can bite royally at times.

**Author's Note: **Another painfully long chapter, but I'm sure several of you don't mind that. Sorry it took so long, I had to work and take care of my sick father. You are going to get a few more mysteries before any of them start to unravel. Trust me, you are going to find out about Veryn's pendant and the little Fae girl soon. Just in a few chapters.

(1) That in itself should make sense. Essentially she kept getting the breath knocked out of her as the brief transport left her without oxygen, so it was like a punch to suddenly be able to breath again. There is no oxygen in the "shadow world" that she travels through to get to her destination. So if she holds her breath then she can easily start breathing again as soon as she is out. The 'jump' so to speak only takes a few seconds so its not like she has to hold her breath long.

(2) I didn't want to kill Ajihad but I had to stick to cannon somewhat. Sure this in FANfiction but I can only change so much.

(3) Come on, Brom is smart enough and been alive long enough to figure stuff like that out. I truly believe that if he had lived in the book, he would have been able to figure out that the Twins were the traitors.

(4) The king is very unstable, no? It's because he has lost his mind that he isn't making the connection between our dear Veryn and the long deceased Aylin. Besides, he doesn't know that Fae reincarnate. Though it is only a matter of time before he does.

(5) Being a friend of the Dwarves meant she already had an allegiance, thus she couldn't swear herself to anybody else. She is still free to do as she wishes, but she must also consider what her actions would do for the dwarves. She not just thinking for herself anymore.


	10. The Mission That Could Be Suicide

**Author's Note: **IT'S BACK!!! After months of retaking notes and redoing all the other things I had lost, I'm finally able to continue this story! May I say 'phew'? I'm still going to work on the Saiyuki one, as I've actually begun to grow attached to it but now I'm going to dedicate more time to my baby! Aka, this story. Moving on, shall we?

_Chapter Nine: The Mission That Could Be Suicide_

Murtagh narrowed his eyes in suspicion as the two of them ate dinner. Veryn fidgeted under his intense gaze but tried to cover her nervousness by sending him an inquiring look. "What?"

"What did Nasuada want to see you for yesterday? Did the elves change their minds?"

_Oh I wish that were the case, Murtagh. _She thought as she switched her gaze to her cup. Unlike her companions, Veryn always chose to drink tea or water as she had never had much of a taste for anything alcoholic. She took a sip. "She just wanted my opinion on some things."

"Was Brom there for that same reason?"

_Damn he's good… _"Yes, you know how good Brom is at giving a good opinion."

"That's because he's been alive so long." Silence fell for a moment before Murtagh slammed his fist down on the table, making Veryn look up with a start. "Dammit Veryn, what are you keeping from me?!"

Her throat tightened as they stared at each other. She got up and went around the table, hugging him suddenly as she fought back her guilt. He, of course, froze. "I'm sorry Murtagh but I am forbidden from saying anything."

Slowly he returned her embrace. "I didn't mean to upset you." He said quietly. "I just don't want to get separated from you too, I already had to watch Eragon walk away."

She understood where he was coming from well. Veryn could easily say that Eragon and Murtagh where two of her closest friends, as she had never had many back before she had found Lorin again. She also knew it must have been worse for Murtagh, considering his history. He had lost his only real friend escaping the empire and no doubt that he didn't want to loose the two he had gained in them. Murtagh was as fierce as a mother tiger when it came to protecting those he was close too. "I'm sure Brom will fill you in, just give it some time."

Returning to her seat, the two finished their meal in silence and Murtagh walked her back to her room. "See you in the morning, Veryn." He said gently as he turned to go to his own room.

_No… You won't…. _Veryn thought sadly as she went into her own quarters. Lorin was sending her waves of comfort from where she was curled, conveniently hiding her rider's travel bag from view.

_Brom wants you to rest for a few hours, he will come and wake you when it is time to leave. _Lorin said quietly.

Veryn nodded and fell back against the pillows, closing her eyes while praying for the best.

"_Do you ever wonder why the stars shine as brightly as the Fae?" Her uncle asked quietly one night as they sat on one of the terraces._

_She looked over at him. "Sometimes. Do you know why Uncle Lune?"_

"_That is where we go to our final rest, when a Fae is no longer part of the reincarnation circle. We join the dragons in the sky and guide our kin with our light during the darkness." He smiled sadly. _

"_Is Jarnunvosk there, Uncle? Is he watching us and guiding us with his light right now? I think that's why the dark doesn't frighten me as much anymore!" _

"_I'm sure he is, as I am sure he is proud of your advancement."_

_They sat quietly for several moments._

_His gaze shifted back to the heavens. "Should you ever count all the stars in the sky know that you are counting our ancestors. If you ever feel lost, look to the heavens and know that they will grant you their blessing. That they will allow you to live on in their grace."_

_She smiled as her uncle reached over and placed an arm around her shoulders, giving her a reassuring squeeze. Leaning down, he whispered to her._

"_Never fear the dark, Starlight Child."_

"Veryn, it's time." Mismatched eyes snapped open to look up at Brom. It was clearly very late in the night as she couldn't see past his face and the soft glow of the lantern he held.

He went outside to allow her to change into more fitting traveling clothes. She pulled on the black leather leggings and boots with a grimace. Then fought with the lacing of her tan bodice that she wore over a white shirt. She briefly checked her bag to make sure everything was there before she joined Brom.

Nasuada slowly approached and gave Veryn a friendly hug after Lorin's saddle had been secured. "Remember what I said, Veryn. Please be careful."

Turning to Brom, she gave him an insecure smile. She didn't feel nearly as brave as when she had first agreed to steal the egg right out from under the King's nose. "Are you sure you'll be able to handle flying there?" He asked.

She wasn't sure. Most of the journey would be made on Lorin who would then land a few miles outside of Uru'baen then hide nearby while Veryn completed the mission. That meant a great deal of time in the sky and a whole lot of time to dwell on her phobia. By herself.

"I'll have to get used to riding alone sometime." She said, sounding braver then she felt. Brom gave her a proud look and patted her on the shoulder. "Don't let your guard down, I expect you to come back understand? Now get going."

With a smile, Veryn swung up into the saddle and secured the straps before looking down at two of her friends again. "I'll see you soon." Something raced then from the depths of her mind and she blurted it out without even thinking of it. "May the stars bless and guide you."

Brom grinned. "As to you. May they guide you through the darkness."

Then Lorin took off.

Focusing on a particular scale of the silver dragoness' neck, she didn't look around as they flew up and out of the dragon hold.

_Perhaps you should sleep while you can, little one. _Lorin said gently. _At the speed we are going we should reach the outskirts of Uru'baen early tomorrow morning._

_Easier said then done. _She grumbled but leaned forward anyway to give it a shot. Gazing out but not down, she counted stars…

_She stood next to her Uncle as he spoke to a fellow Fae. She gazed up at the woman, thinking she looked more suited to be a statue then a living person._

_Long, curly dark hair cascaded down her back and flowed freely around a fair face. Her skin was an unearthly pale and if she turned a certain way, she almost sparkled like she was permanently drenched. Piercing blue eyes gazed out at the world sharply and never flinched even as her overdress of seashells clinked with her movements._

_She had never seen a Fae of the sea before._

_Then those harsh eyes were focused on her. "This is the one?"_

_Resisting the urge to hide behind her uncle, she stood and gazed straight back._

"_You have spirit." The woman said, a cruel smile forming on her lips. "Perhaps you will be able to fulfill your destiny after all."_

_Turning back to Lune, the woman tilted her head that was reminiscent of a wild animal. "And the others?"_

_This was the first time she had ever seen her uncle actually look nervous. "The prophecy has only just started to unfold and we cannot expect them all to appear at the same time…"_

_He held her hand tightly._

"_It just takes time. All we need is time."_

Veryn jolted awake and nearly choked on the worry echoing from Lorin. _What's the matter?_

_What's the matter? You slept almost all day! I was going to wake you but…something told me not to… _

Looking around, she realized that evening was indeed falling. Groaning, she asked Lorin to land so she could stretch her legs. The dragoness was reluctant to leave her but Veryn had insisted that they both needed to eat. After she had picked at her own meal, she took out one of the vials made by Angela. Nasuada had given her more instructions to them after they had gone over the basics, so all she had to do was drink it and envision what she wanted to look like.

Quickly gulping down the contents, she held firm the image of her once dark hair and a palm that was clear from any marks. She cringed as a strange tingling ran through her whole body.

When Lorin returned several minutes later, the dragoness confirmed that she once again appeared as she once had before her awakening. Veryn was not too sure what to think of that but shrugged it off as she usually did and once again swung up into the saddle. _Let's just finish the rest of this journey, the sooner this is behind us the better!_

The grueling flight continued until Veryn could see Uru'baen in the distance, her blood turning as cold as ice and her stomach doing summersaults as she gazed upon it. _Okay Lorin, land here. _

Lorin was reluctant, no doubt suffering from last minute anxiety but landed anyway.

_Little one, if at any time you feel you are about to be caught, run. Do not feel shame for saving your own life…_

Veryn smiled up at the silver dragoness. _I know Lorin, my life is more important then those eggs right now. As long as I don't panic, I'll be fine._

_I will contact you as often as I can, we do not want Shruikan to sense my presence either. _With that, Veryn watched her best friend fly away to hide.

Turning back to face her destination, she drew in a slow breath and released it. "Get moving feet." She grumbled then started the long trek over to the capital of the empire.

**(With Brom)**

He massaged his temple as Nasuada calmly closed a book. "So we'll have to move the entire Varden to Surda?" He asked, making sure he had heard right.

"Yes, but not right away. As soon as Veryn returns we will have to make the journey."

Brom sighed as he sat down in one of the chairs in Nasuada's office. "What a mess." He grumbled.

Just then, the doors burst open and Murtagh stormed into the room despite the guards' protests. Neither Brom or Nasuada were surprised, in fact they had been expecting this.

"Where's Veryn? I've looked all over for her and Lorin and they are not here!" He growled. "No one knows where they are either, so don't you tell me they are just out for a flight to help with her phobia!"

The current and former leaders of the Varden both shared a look before Brom got to his feet. "I guess I shall have to be blunt."

"Please do." The son of Morzan snapped.

"They are on a mission."

"And how long will they be gone?"

"For as long as it takes for them to complete it." Nasuada added as she returned to her desk.

Murtagh's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What is this mission?"

Another shared look and Brom was beginning to wish he was somewhere else so he wouldn't have to deal with all the mess. "To steal the remaining dragon eggs." And for a second he thought Murtagh was going to become ill right before their eyes.

The teen had gone incredibly still as all color drained from his face, his eyes staring at him in shock. He spoke, first in a whisper then finally ending in a yell. "You mean Veryn has gone into the empire…into Uru'baen to steal the eggs from GALBATORIX HIMSELF?! Are you all insane?! She'll be caught! Who knows what that monster would do to her and Lorin!!!"

"We understand your concern Murtagh-" He cut the Varden leader off.

"No you don't! I've meant the man, I know how horrible he really is! If he doesn't kill her, he'll enslave her which is a fate worse then death! You could have just sent her to her grave!"

They watched him with wary eyes as he trembled with repressed anger. "If she dies…" He hissed but never finished the threat as he turned and stormed back out the door.

Brom once again sat down and looked over at Nasuada. "And the council wondered why I didn't want to be leader again."

**(With Veryn)**

The gates loomed above her like an ominous sentinel, shooting pangs of dread throughout her body. It served as a warning to any and all who would oppose the king that he would not break easily.

Shivering, she pulled her cloak around her tighter as she weaved through familiar streets towards the royal palace. Brom had ordered her before she left to write a letter to her parents to tell them she would be visiting them sometime within a few months. She hoped the letter had reached them by now and that she wouldn't have too much trouble at the palace's main entrance.

The guards leered at her when she stopped before them, sending a disgusted chill down her spine. Straightening and looking at them with all the courage of a respectable woman, she spoke. "I am Veryn Irving(1). My father is Nicholas Irving and I do believe he is expecting me."

"Wait here." One said gruffly as he disappeared through a door to deliver the message to a servant boy to fetch the scholar. He then returned to his spot and continued his assessment of her, making her feel extremely dirty.

_Stupid, foul men. _She seethed._ Drooling after women like we are all nothing but tarts on display. Oh hurry up, papa!_

"Veryn! Oh, it so good to see you!" A bright smile broke over her face as she saw her father walking towards them quickly.

Nicolas Irving was a rather tall man, with friendly features. Veryn liked to think that she got her dark hair from him, or at least she did before her awakening. Grayish green eyes were alight as she remembered, as her father always seemed to find something good out of everything and everyone.

"Papa!" She cried happily, racing forward to hug the man tightly.

"Look at how you've grown! You barely came up to my waist when you went to go study under your aunt! How goes your training?"

"Very well, I've learned all the basics but I still need practice in order to master everything though. Auntie said she wouldn't be surprised if I became a village healer sometime within the next five years!"

Her father nodded at the guards as he led her inside the palace and down one of the many hallways. "I'm sure your mother will be overjoyed to see you. After you left she got lonely in the house all by herself, so we decided to sell it and take permanent residence here." The two rolled their eyes, both knowing that most of the time her father was in the palace anyway due to orders from the king himself.

Veryn found herself looking over the familiar halls of the scholar quarters where she had played as a child. _It's so strange to be back…_

Her father ushered her through a door where she paused when she heard a delighted cry from her mother, who until then had been sitting near the window to work on some embroidery.

Everyone always commented what an odd pair Nicolas and his wife Anna were, but the two loved each other so much that Veryn had always dreamed she would find someone so she could share what her parents had. Now Anna was of an average height, but her delicate features always made her appear smaller then she was unlike her daughter who was just small period. Long blonde curls were held back from her face by several jeweled clips and accented bright blue eyes.

Though it still amazed her how her mother could race across a room in a noblewoman's dress. It wasn't that her mother was a noble, it just her father made enough to shower them both with some rather nice gifts. Her medicine kit had been one, she had had it for years and it still looked brand new.

The two women embraced. "Oh I'm so happy to see you Veryn. Your letters help ease how much I missed you but seeing you is even better!"

The blonde woman pulled back and smiled. "You will never guess what I have for you!"

Veryn curiosity was peeked as she watched her mother cross the room to pick up an ornate wooden box. She came back and handed it over with a smile but never said a word.

Opening the box, Veryn found a smile crossing her face as she saw the flute that rested within. This was no meaningless instrument either.

It had been her grandmother's before she had passed away and was the same that she had used when she had been taught. The thing that she absolutely loved about it was that it was so plain except for the crescent moon that had been carved towards the base.

"I guess I'll need to get back to practicing then." She mumbled as she ran a finger over the flute.

"I expect you to." Her mother said, the smile never leaving her face. "That way we can play together, you with your grandmother's flute and I with my father's violin!"

Her father sighed. "Don't you think it would be better to allow her to rest from her journey first, dear?"

"But of course! You must be tired! Come, we've had a room prepared for you already so it would be ready whenever you arrived."

Anna led her down the one hall the family's quarters had and opened the door at the end. Veryn could tell that this no doubt served as a guest room since she had expressed no desire to actually live in the palace when she was younger. She knew that all along this room had been intended for her.

All the furniture was made of fine wood and the blue sheets that made up the bed looked so soft she was almost certain she was falling asleep just looking at them.

She turned back to her mother. "Thank you so much mum. I think I'll take a nap now and unpack after I wake up."

"Of course." Anna hugged her again. "I'm so happy you are here."

"Me too." Veryn half lied, as she was indeed happy to see her parents. She just didn't like the location.

The door clicked closed as her mother left her to rest and Veryn swung her bag over into one of the chairs that rested near the fireplace. Her eyes skimmed over the writing desk and the book shelves, passing over the balcony she had as quickly as possible. She wasn't cured of her phobia yet.

Sighing, she fell face first into the fine sheets and closed her eyes.

_I got here safely. _She thought as she rested. _Now all I have to do is scout out where the eggs are and steal them…_

She mentally groaned. _If only it was as easy as it sounded. _Rolling over, she stared at the ceiling. _This mission is suicide personified…_

**Next Chapter: **Veryn begins her scouting and meets some interesting people along the way. And what will she do when she finds the royal gardens keep giving her a foreboding feeling? Or will she run into the king himself? Meanwhile, the Varden prepare for their move but a new problem surfaces for Nasuada and Brom.

**Author's Note: **Wow, I remember being afraid that I would never be able to work on this again! Thankfully everything worked out. My dad's doing a bit better but I still had a funeral to go to yesterday. It was the son of a family friend who passed away. The freaky part? He was my age. *shivers* Life is so damn fragile. I also want to let you know I created a **playlist** for this story, all of it instrumental music I listen to while writing this. If you are interested in hearing it, drop a review and I'll post the link either in my profile or in the last author's note of the next chapter because I can't remember if it's against the rules or not. Not like I'm hurting anyone right? Nothing obscene or profane in the music.... Oh well. Anyway, Veryn's mission isn't going to be quick, so expect it to last at least a few chapters. See ya then!

(1) Yes, I gave Veryn a last name. Though her human family isn't noble, they do have some standing. I think that the more a person is in society, the more likely they would have a family name so to speak rather then titles like Roran's "Garrowsson". See where I'm coming with this? There is also more to the last name bit, but I won't reveal that now!


	11. Shadows in the Garden

**Author's Note: **_First I want to apologize for how bloody long it took me to update_. You see, my old computer went up in smoke again (the repair guy told me it would be cheaper for me to get a new one) and it took me forever to get a new one. Which meant I had to work my butt off for over a year just to pay for it. The good news is that besides me having a reliable computer again is that my dad beat his cancer! After two years of chemo, they finally got it down to where they could operate. So he is officially in remission! It was a wake up call though when he went to a Relay For Life meeting and was the only survivor of esophageal cancer there. So a big thank you to any of you who prayed and kept my dad in your thoughts.

_Chapter Ten: Shadows in the Garden_

The palace was just as she remembered it, overly ornate and even more creepy. Veryn had been surprised that she had even been able to sleep in it at all, with her nerves being all over the place. She was just lucky her parents hadn't noticed over dinner the night before. Part of her mind was screaming at her that she had finally taken a plunge over the cliffs of insanity to even be trying this while another part rationalized that it just had to be done. She walked through the halls, committing more to memory now that it was important to her survival and her mission.

That is until she saw the two guards from the other day. Her heart leapt into her throat and she turned to go down another hall. Unfortunately for her they had noticed her and intercepted her retreat by means of the larger of the two men grabbing her arm.

"Let me go." Veryn hissed, pulling her arm to try and break his hold.

"Now, now," the guard crooned, "there's no need to take such a tone with us. We merely wanted to say hello."

"Fine. Hello. Now release me!" Mentally she ran over a list of moves to disable the man before her.

The guard was just about to retort when a soft voice interrupted from behind him. "I believe the lady asked you to let her go." The three turned to look at the newcomer.

Dark would be the first word Veryn would use to describe him. He was dressed in black from head to toe, bringing out his pale skin. His hair was equally dark but his eyes remained hidden behind a pair of blue tinted glasses.

The guard holding her sneered. "This doesn't involve you. Move along."

Then suddenly, the youth was right there twisting the guard's other arm behind his back. "Maybe asked wasn't the right term, maybe demanded would suit better. What do you think?" A pained cry was the only answer as he was forced to let her go.

Veryn stepped back a few feet, unsure of what to make of the scene. The other guard was doing nothing to help his friend, looking at the dark youth with fear in his eyes.

"Now if I find you bothering this young lady again, you'll wish I had thrown you in the dungeons. And I mean _those _dungeons." If the way they paled was any sign, Veryn wasn't certain she would ever want to find out what he had meant.

With a shove, the men were sent running with their armor clanking along the way.

"Um, thank you…" Veryn said after a moment.

Her savior smiled. "Of course my lady. I don't believe they will be bothering you anymore." With that, he turned to leave.

"You don't have to call me lady," Veryn blurted out, uncomfortable with the honorific, "my name's Veryn Irving."

"Ah but I do." He said as he continued down the hall only to pause at the corner. "You may call me Malik." Then he was gone as quickly as he had appeared.

**With Nasuada and Brom**

As the new leader of the Varden, Nasuada had faced many problems. Everything from impertinent troops to whiny council members, she was even handling the move to Surda with a calmness befitting a leader. This though, had thrown her for a loop.

She had merely stepped outside her office for a moment to bid goodbye to one of her advisors through the only door only to return to a stack of reports on her desk that hadn't been there before. The reports had contained everything, from the empire troops movements, supply chains and even the whereabouts of a few empire spies.

This would be unnerving enough alone but their own reports backed up the mysterious files. She had called for Brom and had a further sinking feeling when he couldn't even make sense of it. The reports had essentially appeared out of thin air.

"This is almost too good to be true." Brom said as he flipped through the scrolls and papers.

Nasuada bit her lip. "Have our spies been neutralized?" That had been the main thing bothering her.

"At this point, I would say no but have them take precautions anyway." Brom sighed and mumbled more to himself. "More trouble."

After a moment's hesitation, the Varden's leader spoke. "I take it Murtagh is still on the warpath?"

The ex-Rider merely grunted.

Nasuada winced. "I knew he was angry-"

Brom cut her off. "Angry doesn't begin to cover it. Though we must see things from his point of view. First he was forced to watch Eragon off only to learn a few days later that Veryn, too, is on an important quest. They are his friends, Nasuada, and he is concerned for them."

"Then let us hope Veryn is successful and returns soon. I'm not sure how much more I can stand. It will be good to see her."

"I as well, I as well."

**With Veryn**

After a few hours reacquainting herself with the palace, Veryn had gone to the gardens. It was easily her favorite place, considering where she was. The lush greens and vibrant colors around her were amazing but it left her wondering. From what she had understood, the king had had this garden planted shortly after he had come into power but what confused her was that he had never come here himself or so the servants said. Why would he have the gardens so lovingly cared for then?

Putting that train of thought aside, Veryn headed into the center of the garden where a magnificent fountain stood. She gazed at the stone dragon, taking in the head aimed skyward and water flowing from its jaws rather then fire. Perching on the edge, she quietly took out the flute. She had always found playing to be relaxing and if she ever needed to relax, it was now.

Placing the instrument to her lips, she played the first tune that came to mind. It was a soft, lulling tune meant to comfort. For several moments she continued until something nagged at the corner of her mind. It felt like someone was there but when she opened her eyes there was no one. She continued to play, the urge growing until she could not resist it.

It was starting to scare her.

The presence lingered then suddenly her mind was yanked from the garden into a dark hall. That wouldn't have been so bad she had concluded, if the walls hadn't been soaked in blood. A sense of intense guilt hung in the air, along with the feeling of being forced to do another's will and the tiredness of having no will of their own. The air reeked of loneliness.

With a scream, Veryn threw herself forward off the fountain and landed on her hands and knees. Looking around wildly, she scrambled to her feet and half stumbled to the garden's entrance. Clutching at the cold stone, her eyes searched the garden but once again found no one. The presence was still there, begging her not to leave it.

Calming herself as much as she could in her situation, she tried to focus on where the presence was coming from. Her eyes were drawn to the tower that stood at one end of the garden, one she had always thought was used for storage even though there was a balcony. She had also learned the only door to it was kept locked. Whoever or whatever that presence was, it was either in that tower or beyond it.

_It's so cold._ It whispered.

Veryn fled.

Several hours later she was still so shaken that she had had to skip the mid-day meal, faking a stomach ailment to get her doting mother to leave her to rest. The mirror that Brom gave her rested on her left knee, she stared at it while trying to decide whether to report the incident or not. If she told Brom, he would no doubt tell her to get out of there and fast. The problem? She didn't want to waste all the effort that had gone into getting her this far.

But then again the Varden may have been able to use the information. She bit her lip until it almost bled. This was one of the moments that made Veryn dread being a Rider, the heavy decisions that rested on her shoulders. No wonder Eragon had been so relieved when he had found out that she was a Rider as well.

The question remained though and the mirror's glistening framework was taunting her. With a deep breath, she slipped it back into her pocket. She had come too far too back out now because of it and that presence hadn't really harmed her, just scared her half out of her mind. Shuddering as she recalled that overwhelming loneliness and despair. Veryn pitied whatever it had been.

A knock at her door made her look up just as her mother entered, the worry on her face making the younger woman put up her guard. "What is it mama?" Veryn asked.

"I know this seems last minute dear, but the head scholar has called for a formal dinner tonight."

Veryn blinked. "Whatever for?"

"It would seem that the king has called in his more 'important' noblemen to go over the growing problem the Varden are raising out towards the desert." Anna said. "Just about everyone has been called to attend."

The female Rider paled considerably. "And the king? Will he be there?"

"No one's ever certain, he shows up when he feels like it. Thankfully, he never sits anywhere near the scholars." With a smile, her mother pulled her to her feet and lead her across the hall into her parents' room. Several dresses were laid out on the bed. "Now we have a few hours to get ready. Which would you like to wear?" Anna gestured at the dresses.

Veryn's eyes wandered over the beautiful dresses, all crafted for a noblewoman. One did catch her eye and caused her heart to lurch, it was a deep blue color very similar to Saphira's shade and thinking of Saphira made her think of Eragon. She missed her fellow Rider and friend very much. She chose it without a second thought.

It took a little time to adjust the dress to fit her but when they were done Veryn couldn't help but feel pretty. Afterwards, the two women giggled and gossiped as a mother and daughter would as they did each other's hair and make-up. They barely managed to finish in time for Veryn's father to come in and escort them.

Nicolas smiled as he led them to the dining area, his wife and daughter on his arms. The elder woman was calm and reserved while the other was all in appearance of it but a nervous wreck on the inside.

It would seem that Anna had been right about the seating, the scholars were off to one side of the room, many tables away from where the royal table was located at it's heart. Still, she was highly uncomfortable being in the same room as the king.

The nobles began to come in, each being introduced as they came in. Veryn nearly sighed at how long that was taking and for what? All it was for was to inflate their egos more. She couldn't help but notice though that a particular young man kept staring at her though. With a frown she met his green eyes with her own mismatched.

A charming smile was her reward and Veryn blushed, looking to his friend and starting when she noticed it was Malik. He offered her a small smile and nod, the tinted glasses still hiding his eyes.

Then the king was announced. Veryn stood with everyone else but kept her eyes focused on one of the statues across the room, not even daring to look at the king. Even before she had been a Rider the man had scared her but this was a new kind of terror. She kept her thoughts mundane, lists of ingredients for her medicines and different ailments hoping it would be enough of a shield. Galbatorix would become suspicious is he sensed someone with a strong mental shield in the room with him.

There was no speech and everyone could tell the king was agitated, at least more so than usual. And the man with the green eyes was staring at her again, unnerving her even more than before. Her mother commented on the quality of the musicians but Veryn could barely manage a nod.

After the meal the dancing began. Her parents were some of the first to stand up as always, unwittingly leaving their daughter to her own fears. She fidgeted as she watched the brightly colored couples spinning on the floor, wishing she could fall into the childish trance she used to be able to.

"Milady?" A deep voice asked to her right. Veryn quickly looked up to see the man who had been staring at her standing there. Again he smiled and offered his hand. "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" She wanted to turn him down but people were looking in interest, as if this was something the young man didn't do often.

The last thing she needed was this kind of attention.

With a timid smile, she accepted his hand and walked with him out onto the floor. A faster paced song began playing and Veryn went through the steps numbly before she finally began to enjoy herself. Eragon and Murtagh would never let her live it down if they found out how much she actually enjoyed dancing. She missed them.

"Would milady grave me with her name?" The man asked politely.

One thing Veryn didn't miss about being in the palace was all the etiquette. "I am Veryn Irving. And yours milord?"

"Tane milady, eldest son of the lord of Darkhaven(1)." Another charming smile that would have had lesser women tumbling into the nearest dark corner with him. Veryn was not one of those women.

"That's not too far from Gil'ead, is it?" She asked in way of polite conversation.

"Only a day and a half's journey, my father likes to say it isn't far enough actually." He glanced over to the side where Malik lingered, watching the festivities with a careful eye. "My friend Malik also seems to agree on that."

Veryn looked over and met the other man's eyes as best she could. "Speaking of your friend, I feel I owe him for a rather big favor the other day."

Tane's eyebrow rose. "And this favor was?"

"He sent some rather despicable men away who were harassing me. I would like to thank him again if that is well with you."

"Of course milady, he could use more socialization." The dance ended and the young nobleman escorted her over to his friend. Malik offered her another smile.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked.

"I believe you saved her the other day friend and she wishes to thank you again." Tane answered for her while continuing to look at her, much to her annoyance.

"Yes, the guards were giving themselves a bad name. Oh and Tane?" Malik asked.

Tane looked over at him, finally breaking his gaze from her.

"Lady Jasmine was looking for you, she claimed it was of the utmost importance." Neither Malik or Veryn missed the slightly lecherous smile spread across the man's face.

"Then I shouldn't keep her waiting. It was a pleasure Lady Veryn, try not to bore her with your brooding Malik." Then he was gone through the crowd of dancers.

"Arrogant twit." Malik murmured under his breath and Veryn couldn't fight the smile trying to spread across her face.

"A conquest I take it?" She asked.

"One of many, his noble status tends to go to his head but then there is not much there to begin with."

Veryn laughed. "I can see you've had many disagreements."

"Too many to count I'm afraid, he is under the impression that any problem can be solved by brute force. I, on the other hand, believe that cunning and a bit of wit can work just fine."

They were quiet for a moment. "I really did want to thank you again, you have no idea the trouble you spared me." Veryn said. He really had no clue what could have happened to her under all that attention. And a healer beating the pulp out of two guards would have certainly caught someone's attention. She just wished he would take off those glasses, it was making talking to him hard as she couldn't look into his eyes for deceit.

"It was my duty." He stated as if it was an everyday fact.

"Duty?" She asked, curious.

But he wasn't focused on her anymore, he was frowning across the room. "It would seem His Majesty would like to have a word with me." He looked back at her. "Take care my lady." Then he too disappeared into the crowd.

**Next chapter: **Veryn struggles to locate the eggs while dealing with the strange presence that now seems to be able to follow her around the palace. Add an unwanted suitor to the top of that and let he stress unfold.

**Author's Note**: Another big apology about how long this took. But if you all could do me a big favor and review? I'd like to know if anyone is going to read this or not and if I should even bother continuing. Also, point out any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have made. My spell check sometimes misses them or changes it into a word I didn't intend it to.

(1) Darkhaven is a city I made up just for this story, but it'll play a bigger part in the future to come.


	12. Author Note

Sorry to say this is just an author's note. I know it's been a while since I last updated and I am **NOT** abandoning this story. Things have been busy for me lately and I am having a lot of difficulties at my job. It's gotten so bad that I am actually hunting for a new one. I have also finally gotten my hands on the last book of the series and will no doubt have to alter my plot line to fit it or I may just break away from the original plot after all. Plus, my dad got me Elder Scrolls: Skyrim for my birthday and it's eating my life I swear. So while I work on adjusting this story's plot line I will spend some time keeping my writing sharp by writing a fanfic for Skyrim. Thanks and apologies!


End file.
